No Good Deed (Being Rewritten)
by Dark-Star217
Summary: They say no good deed goes unpunished, but sometimes, a good deed will get you a just reward. I wonder what kind of reward you get for saving the world. Rated M for language. Power scale now live on my profile. Rewrite is up.
1. Parting is Sorrow

No Good Deed

 **A.N. Don't own any of the places, or characters. Just the storyline. Enjoy.**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

 **"Now now children." God(s) speaking**

'I'm not a child.' Thinking to self.

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

 **~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Have you ever had a day where things are really looking up, only for things to go tits up in an instant? The sun is out, low cloud cover, birds singing, only for a volcano to go off right underneath you? That is what Naruto was feeling right now. Team 7 had been doing well against Kaguya. After Obito's sacrifice to save Naruto and Kakashi, they had rallied. Pushing the Rabbit Goddess back steadily. A cheap shot from Kaguya's will had disabled Sasuke. He would defiantly be down for more than a few minutes, something Naruto knew they couldn't afford. To make matters worse, it seemed Kaguya wanted to cash in on the lull in combat, in which she immediately set out to unleashing her full power on the world around them.

It was like hell. Mountains crumbled, large bodies of water began to boil. Cracks ripped through the ground like a vengeful god had struck the earth with a hammer. Tears in the very fabric of reality began to pop up every where, some leading to the dead void of space itself, sucking all manner of earth and planet life into itself. Naruto was thinking a mile a second. They needed something anything. They had to balance the scale now! As if waiting for the word, Naruto saw it, inconspicuous, innocent even. Behind Kaguya another tear formed. It wasn't the same though. Something was different. It was bright. Colorful. Like a rainbow backdrop on the former princesses back. He knew what he had to do as soon as he felt the raw unbridled power leaking from the tear. He saw the results of the action forming in his mind. He could do this!

 _Hey Kurama! You thinking what I am?"_ He shouted into his mind **"I know exactly what you're thinking, and it does seem like something you would do, YOU CRAZY BRAT. No knowing what happen to us though!"** Naruto grew a solemn look, thinking over his decision _"Are you with me on this?" "Brat I'm stuck either way. Haha!"_ _"Can you link with the others inside Kaguya? I want you to ask them if they are okay with me doing this."_ **"Give me a second."** The moments ticked by, second after agonizing second passed in almost slow motion. **"They're with you Naruto. Or in Son's words, 'We ain't got much of a damn choice!'"** _"Thanks Ku...I'll do everything I can to make sure you guys make it out, that's a promise of a lifetime!"_ A proud grin came over Naruto's face, before he turned to his oldest, and dearest friends.

"Kakashi! I need you to do something for me!" Kakashi swung his head to look at the glowing blond, curious on what crazy skeem he had cooked up this time. "Lay it on me Naruto! I'm all out of ideas!" He called back. The smile that came over Naruto's face set Kakashi on edge, something about it just...didn't seem right. "I need you to lead everyone when you guys get back. I need you to watch over Sasuke and lead Konoha, teach the future generations like you taught me, Alright?" Kakashi looked confused, before understanding grew in his eyes. "What are-"

"Sakura! I need a favor from you too!" The pinkette looked up from where she was healing Sasuke. "What is it Naruto?! I'm a little busy!" She was a bit annoyed. Didn't Naruto get that healing took concentration! "I know I Know! Look take care of Sasuke okay? And apologize to Hinata for me! I have to break my promise to her. Shes gonna need you to support her too!" "What the hell are you on about?!" Sakura shouted back, miffed that he would ask such a thing during at this point in the battle, its not like he was going anywhere! "Just do as I ask okay! I love you guys!"

Kakashi went to stop him, he wanted to so much, but his body just wouldn't move. The shock of what his student was about to do, nailing him in place. "NARUTO WAIT!" The blond grinned, melancholy clear on his visage. In a burst of light he was upon Kaguya, his body bowling her and himself into the portal as the white haired chakra monster reacted by stabbing an all killing ash bone into Naruto's side. They both cried out, one in pain, the other in shock, as the portal closed behind them.

It was like a switch was flipped. The world they where stuck on righted itself almost instantly. The waters calmed, the ground stopped shaking, and the tears in the world sealed. "What...what just happened...Kakashi?" Sakura spoke softly, shock running through her. "Where did Naruto go? What did he do? Kakashi!" Desperation colored her words, as her hands gripped into fists tightly. Kakashi just stared at the stop Naruto had disappeared into, the consequences of his inaction starting to weigh on him slowly. "Kakashi! Where! IS! NARUTO!" Sakura's voice slammed into him like a blade biting into flesh. He looked down, his eyes shadowing his face.

"he...he's gone." The answer was like a whisper, a ghost floating on the wind. That didn't stop it from cutting into Sakura like a knife. The hurt was instantly on her face. "You're...you're lying!" she shouted in a panic "Naruto! Get out here! I'm gonna pound you so hard if you don't get out here right now!" silence met her declaration. Final. Absolute. "NARUTO! GET OUT HERE! YOU PROMISED ME WE'D BRING SASUKE HOME TOGETHER! GOD DAMNIT NARUTO!" Her vision blurred slowly. Her eyes searched the empty field, desperate for that glaring orange outfit. She turned again and again, frantic, before two arms wrapped around her, halting her movement.

"Sakura, he is gone. He...he tackled Kaguya into one of the tears, you saw her stab him. He. Is. Gone." Kakashi spoke softly, but each word rocketed into her. Tears quickly filled her eyes, she wanted it to stop. He had to be lying, Naruto didn't know how to lose! He was unstoppable dammit! He wasn't gone! Sakura turned to scream that in Kakashi's face only to stop short. Something was wrong. Sakura knew the person before her was suppose to be her teacher, a strong man, a man that never broke under pressure. Seeing the tears staining his face mask didn't...didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry...He's gone." Her throat tightened harshly. "No! NO! NO! NO!" She tried to shake the hands off of her arms, tears spilling along her face in a slow cascade. "NO! YOU'RE...YOU'RE WRONG!" She screamed in defiance, even as she sank to her knees. Kakashi quickly wrapped Sakura in a hug. They could worry about leaving this world later, right now, right now it was just the three of them. The remnants of team 7. now it was time for them to mourn. Kakashi sighed bitterly, hot tears marring his face, as Sakura wailed in his arms. How would he explain this to everyone?

 **~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Fuck. That hurt! Naruto grit his teeth as he dragged Kaguya into a long fall. He could already fill the all killing ash bone going to work, his Yin Yang release worked to halt the damage, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. Kaguya was distracted, looking around shocked at the area around them. Naruto could hear a battle in the distance, but that wasn't important right now. He had to act! "RAGH!" With a mighty cry, he latched his left hand on Kaguya's forehead, directly over her third eye. _"NOW KURAMA! PULL WITH ME!"_ he screamed into his mind. You see, chakra transference worked both ways. It was give and take. Naruto was a master of chakra transference, and right now, he was taking back his friends! "AGGHH!" Kaguya screamed in pain and shock, her power! NO! Forming another all killing ash bone, she slid it into Naruto's stomach neatly. She had come to far! Was to close! "GIVE! ME! BACK! MY! FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted as he ripped his and away from Kaguya's forehead, pulling the chakra of the nine tailed beasts from her body in one harsh withdrawal.

It entered his system as they both continued to fall. "Damn...damn you..." Kaguya's eyes dripped, dimming as they continued to fall. Naruto released his hold on her, he had won! A grin broke across his face as another tear of space time formed below him. "Oh fuck. Ground." Naruto grimaced, this was gonna suck.

Naruto smacked into the ground with a vengeance, the two all killing ash bones in his center driving deeper into his body. "AGH FUCK!" he shouted. Casting his eyes around he surveyed his surroundings. Good no one near by. He didn't have long, he had to be quick! Commanding nine of his Truth seeking balls, he molded them into a vaguely human shape, it was hard to tell, he couldn't see straight. With a grunt, he pushed the souls of each Bijuu into one of the forms, along with a portion of power proportionate to the number of tails they owned. _'Hehe I wonder if this is how Old Man Sage felt when he made them the first time.'_ Naruto rolled onto his back, exhaling sharply before he gazed off to his left, huh, he must have landed on a cliff side. The sunset was really pretty. "Naruto!" He blinked slowly as forms filled his vision. Kurama had really long hair, it was a pretty orange too!

"Hehe hey guys, sorry it took...took so long." He spoke as a cough interrupted him, racking his body. "Hey it's...it's fine!" Why was Kurama's voice so high? "How do you guys like the bodies? I Had to wor...work quick. I...wanted to give you guys your old...bodies, but...i had to use something I was more familiar with haha..." He tried to be cheery, dying really hurt though, so grinning and laughing was a touch difficult. "It's...we love them, now be quite okay? Matabi and I are gonna start healing you okay?" Casting his eyes upwards he gasped softly, "Kurama! You're...a woman!" He was shocked as hell "Is this...my fault? Dammit...I'm sorry...buddy." "Psh...Don't worry about it Brat haha! I still kick ass!" Kurama spoke back, even as SHE desperately tried to push chakra into her former hosts body. "What did I say about talking? You're...You're making this hard for us ya know?"

Kurama felt strange, her throat was tight, and here eyes kept blurring for some reason. "Hey... are you crying Ku?" Naruto spoke softly before a cough ripped through his lips, blood spattered across his mouth and face. "STOP TALKING DAMNIT!" Kurama pushed more chakra into him, trying to will his injuries to heal. "hey...it's okay Ku...we both know I was done the instant...that old bitch put her...first all killing thingies in my side..." Naruto stretched his arm and whipped the tears off of Kurama's cheek. Huh, almost 17 years of constantly fighting, and here was the beast of malice, crying over his dying body. Ironic.

"It'll be...okay guys. You...you have each other...look after each other...okay? Hehe, other wise...ill have to...leave my rest to...set you all straight, Ha hah in...some weird way...i kinda am your dad now...hah ah." A joker to the end, Naruto was. He won! It wasn't time to be sad! Kaguya was beaten, his world was safe, and he even saved the Bijuu! He was awesome Dattebayo! He smiled up at Kurama, her hair was really pretty.."Ya know, at least...i did a few things right...you have really pretty hair now." Kurama could feel her chest tightening in despair Naruto's breathing grew more labored. The other eight Bijuu had already stepped back to allow them some privacy, Matabi had grabbed her should briefly as she walked away, tears falling from her face. "Y-yeah..thank you Naruto haha..." She grabbed the hand on her cheek and held onto it like a life line.

"I'm glad t...this is where...I'll die...the view is...really beautiful..." Kurama looked up and saw the sunset that had caught Naruto's eyes. "Yeah...it's like the world is sending you off brat..." "Hehe...still on brat huh? I...guess I can live with that...haha" Naruto chuckled even as his vision began to rapidly fade, his grip slowly slackening. "Naruto...please don't go. I...WE still need you!" Kurama was desperate, anything just god please anything to keep this magnificent person alive! "Hey...it's okay Ku...protect...your brothers and sisters...do it for me...okay?" Naruto spoke softly with a grin as his eyes slid closed, never seeing the frantic nod as Kurama clutched his hand tighter.

"I swear! I'll keep everyone safe! I Promise! My promise of a life time ya know!" Kurama hated this. Emotions where the worst. "Hehe...looks like I...did really well with...making you all as...human as possible...you...even have a tick...like me and mom...hahaha wel...welcome to the family...Kurama." Naruto eased his smile, soft and bitter sweet. He was really tired...this was a good place for a nice long rest. Dying took a lot out of a man. Hahaha, saved the world, all his friends, stopped a goddess, and even became a 'father'. How could a man as awesome as him find a better way to go! Cracking his eyes open one last time, he cast a bright bloody grin to Kurama as the light in his eyes finally faded.

"Take care...Kurama..." "Naruto?...Naruto! NARUTO!" Kurama shook his body. Not yet! Dammit not yet! It wasn't right! "Come on breathe! Come on COME ON! Naruto!" Matabi and and Son Goku wrapped their arms around her, slowly pulling her away from the boy who had saved them all at the cost of his life. "NARUTO! STOP! LET ME GO! I CAN STILL SAVE HIM! NARUTO!" That smile. That damn smile was still on his face. Son Goku was amazed, Kurama, the strongest and harshest of them, crying over a human. Naruto really was one of a kind. He whipped a stray tear as he held his wailing...well sister now. It didn't bother him to much Kurama never really identified as anything. 'Rest easy kid...you out of everyone...you've earned it.' He gazed out into the sunset. It really was a beautiful place to die.

 **A.N. Wanted to try my hand at this cross over. Next chapter should be out in a week or two.**


	2. Revelations and a Journey

No Good Deed

 **A.N. I know I said a week, but I got on a roll this morning, so here we go. Don't own any of the places, or characters. Just the storyline. Enjoy. Side note to 9, I thought my paragraphs where a bit long too, I tried to break it up more here, and I went back and updated the first chapter to try and fix it. Let me know what you think guys.**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

 _'_ I'm not a child.' Thinking to self _._

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

 **~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, before quickly sapping them shut. Could somebody kill the sun please? Fuck. A low groan escaped his lips. "You're awake I see.." Naruto's eyes snapped wide open again, trying to locate the voice. "Easy child. I mean you no harm." "Yeah well excuse me for not trusting a disembodied voice." Naruto lamented. "Why can't I move either?" He felt very calm for some reason, especially considering he couldn't move. "You are a soul now. Nothing but thought and feeling. I would be amazed if you could move." And there was that voice. It was close, yet far. Familiar and warming, but also strange and hollow. Naruto grimaced, he hated weird supernatural things.

"So I actually died huh? Man that blows." "You are unusually calm about this revelation." "Well, I did save my friends. And I saved Kurama and his...well her family now. Man I screwed that up Hahahaa... There isn't much reason for me to be worried. I died doing what I loved to do, saving others." He felt a grin spread across his face, that's right, whose the man! Right here baby!

"So you are a hero then?" "I wouldn't say that. I don't like watching people suffer, ya know? If it means my life, well, that's okay then." "You are fascinating, most humans weep for more time, when they are called upon. Even those that others call hero shed a tear at the life they can no longer lead." "I Could be upset I guess," A frown marred Naruto's face "but I don't see the point. I know they are all safe now, and they can handle themselves." Silence permeated the area, long and drawn out.

"Would you return to the land of the living, if you could?" Thinking on it Naruto sighed "Well yeah I suppose. I made Kurama cry, which sucks, so it'd be nice to make it up to her. Not to mention I could have ramen again. Man I'm gonna miss the hell out of ramen." "What is ramen?" Outrage quickly filled our resident blond "RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS! ALL Shall WHORSIP THE BROTH OF LIFE AND NOODLES OF KNOWLEDGE!" Came Naruto's vehement reply. A tinkling laughter reached his ears. "Oh my. I wasn't aware that I had made such a dish." A beat "...Come again...?" Naruto said as he swallowed softly. He was dead, he realized. This...this might just be the afterlife. Heaven. Aw fuck. "Close, but not quite. You see, I am what you would call...an elder god. A Primordial. I came before the cosmos, and I shall be here after." "Oh well when you put it that- HOW THE HELL DID I BYPASS HEAVEN!" He screamed mid sentence, this wasn't how it was suppose to go! He should have met his mom and dad in the pure land! Had bowls of ramen galore! It wasn't fair!

"My oh my you are excitable. You see, when you died, you did something no organic life before you has done. You ascended to the levels of god-hood. To some that just means you became powerful, but really it is a state of mind. You accepted the cycle of life, understood the ins and outs of creation and destruction. Frankly, and in lay mans terms, you got really lucky as you died." Naruto shook his head as he laughed "Hahah well Kakashi did say I had the luck of the devil. So did Pervy Sage come to think of it...And Old Lady Tsunade...huh." Naruto grasped his chin and thought. Looking back to it, he really was good at poker and games of chance.

"Oh my. It seems you have truly earned the right to be called a god. Few can move in my presence." "What are you talking about lady? I still can't-" Naruto spoke as he pointed a finger into the empty white around him. Pointed. His arm. And hand. It moved! "Holy Shit! I can move! Awesome!" Naruto shouted as he began to do a small jig. "Hahahah marvelous, just marvelous." the voice spoke again, before a bright light flashed in front of Naruto. What is it with being dead and brightness?

A woman stood before him now, a long flowing white gown, rainbow colored tresses cascaded down her form, soft angular features and eyes that may as well be beams of light in their brightness. "Yes, you can. Move that is. So tell me. If I granted you a way to go back to the last world you where on. Would you? I much enjoyed watching your life, I would be remiss to not see it continue." Naruto shrugged as he sat down, "Doesn't that go against the cosmic balance or something like that? I died...shouldn't I, ya know, stay dead?" he spoke, honestly confused. "If you where merely a mortal, yes. You die, go to one of the many after life's serve time there, then become reincarnated, however as you are now a god, you now have the choice on just going back. Though you would have to act as an actual god of something, things like love or luck, and you wouldn't be able to interact with your friends." "Hmm that kinda dampens the whole point of going back." Naruto leaned back on to his hands, crossing his legs. A deep look of concentration o his features before inspiration struck him.

"Hey! What about being reincarnated?" he looked up at the elder god. "I'm...sorry...what? You would give up being a higher god...just like that?" the being spoke, shock coloring her words "Well I may not remember my friends if I become reincarnated, but I could meet them again right? You could reincarnate me in the place I'm most likely to meet them all again, couldn't you?" "Well yes, but there is still no way of-" Naruto cut the all mighty off, "Then lets do that! You can watch me grow to be a super bad ass again, I get to meet my friends and make new ones, and we don't fuck up the balance of the universe!" The being stared, it truly couldn't comprehend the young man in front of her.

"But...why? Would it not be better to watch over them from on high?" Would this mortal really give up ultimate power for...other mortals? "Not if I can't help them when they're hurt, or scared, or lost. I know I can't go back to my world. I can feel that much, but the Bijuu, Kurama most of all, still need someone to help them. I can't really do that as a god now can I?" Naruto spoke, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and to him it was. Power meant nothing if he couldn't use it to help his friends.

"You truly are one of a kind aren't you Naruto...Fine, I suppose we can do this a different way for once. I will personally reincarnate you into that world, and put you on the closet path to your friends. In return, all I ask is a good show, being an all power goddess is woefully boring." that tinkling laugh again, it was pretty if Naruto was honest. "You got a deal...uh...hey what should I call you? I cant just call you, You after all." Naruto felt like an ass. A whole conversation and he never asked for a name. He really needed to work on his manners. "I do not have a name. I have existed for all time child, a name wasn't necessary." a Frown marred Naruto's face once more "Well that's not right! Everyone deserves a name...hmmmm...how about...Megami? Its a little unoriginal but it really does fit you to a T. Haha." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin, a little nervous at being so informal with...well god.

"I suppose if that is what you wish. Megami hm? Alright. Hold still, things are about to get very uncomfortable for you. To reincarnate you I must seal your powers, doing so will make moving, or even seeing me, impossible." "Aw, that sucks. I hate not-" It was like a dam burst on top of him. An unholy weight barred down on him, freezing him mid word. Panic filled his heart, before his world once again went black.

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~**

Inside the Gremory owned territory of Kuoh, a child wrapped in a blanket was set at the steps of an orphanage, two blond fox ear poking out. Megami watched on, hidden from the senses of the world. "Now then Naruto, give me a good show." she said to herself as the matron opened the front door and gasped at the small bundle at her feet. "What on earth! Who left a child out here in the cold! Come here sweetie, lets get you in side to somewhere nice and warm!" She waved her finger softly in front of the infants face, taking notice of the two animal ears upon his head and the name sowed into the blanket. 'Hmm Naruto...a young yokai, fox by the look of him. The poor dear's mother must have abandon him.' "Come on now, I bet your hungry." Happy little gurgles met her words as the infant gave what would pass for a smile. 'I can't believe someone would leave such a cute baby.' The old matron thought to herself. Some people could be so deplorable.

 **TIME SKIP 10 Years Later (A.N. I'm only gonna do like 3 of these so bare with me)**

Bright blue eyes gazed out into the open yard of the orphanage. The sun lower in the sky, shining the few trees in an evening light. It had been a strange start for the young boy sitting here. Not bad per say just...kinda empty. Not many families that came to the out of the way orphanage where interested in adopting a young yokai. Least of all the infamous tricksters of the fox variety. The boy hung his head with a small sigh. With Hima leaving with her new family, it was just left him with Kiba to play with. The other kids didn't like him to much cause always got into trouble, and Kiba was such a goodie goodie that it meant playing with him was really boring sometimes! It was so unfair!

Nine bushy tails swung lazily behind our little blond, he was becoming bored already...hmmm maybe he should go into town? _'_ Then again, last time I went to town without asking, Grandma Aijo got really mad.' A dilemma to be sure for one so young, go do something fun, and risk the head matron's ire, or stay inside and be bored? Truly a debate for the ages. 'What's that saying? Better to ask for forgiveness than permission? Something like that.' A sly grin slid over the boy's features.

"Grandma will be fine~" The boy stood and silently made his way to the door, being sure to sneak past the other caregivers in the building so they didn't sick Aijo on him. Old she may be, but damn if she couldn't sniff out his every hiding place. Giving himself one last chance to look around, he bolted out the front door and across the yard. Adventure thy name is Naruto!

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Naruto stood in an alley just off of main street, he had been in such a rush to sneak away from Aijo, he almost forgot to hide his foxy features! Humans weren't really the friendliest bunch toward yokai for some reason. Not to mention they weren't really suppose to know about the supernatural. It all honestly went over the youth's head, how was anyone more important than anyone else? Grandma Aijo said everyone is equal! And she should know, she is ancient! On a completely unrelated note Aijo looked up form the needle work she was doing on some old sheets, for some reason, she suddenly had the urge to smack a blond in the back of the head.

Sighing as his ears and tails shimmered out of existence, Naruto took to strolling down the main market square. He loved coming to the market during the afternoon, it was always so loud and vibrant. So alive! A coy smile slid into place on Naruto's face, his eyes closing as he allowed his other senses to take in the world around him.

Without warning, Naruto was thrown to the ground, a cloaked individual speeding past had knocked him over in an attempt to duck into the side alley he had hidden in a few moments ago. Seeing the figure on the ground, he grew a bit miffed, but decided to look past it as he hauled himself to his feet. "Hey! You okay?" he asked the downed figure...was that bread in it's hands?

"STOP THAT THEIF!" A shout echoed behind the young kitsune. Dammit. Okay options. Leave and don't make a fuss. Pros: Don't get in trouble with the locals more than usual. Cons: Not helping someone that for all intents might really need it. Option two, Pay for the loaf of bread anf hope the shop keeper that had been chasing the poor bastard down would be reasonable. Pros: Help someone and maybe get a bit to eat. Cons: Spending what little allowance he had to help a stranger who then still might get into a lot of trouble for stealing. Option three, help the poor sod to their feet and guide them through the back alleys till they where home free. Pros: Get to help someone, and again maybe a nice bit of bread for being a...well not good samaritan but something like that! Cons: He wold be aiding a crime, which means he would get punished too.

The figure on the ground curled up on it's self, tucking the bread close to it's body, preparing to take any retribution rained down upon, so long as it could keep the bread. Dammit. Why did he have to have such a bleeding heart? "Come on! I'll help you outta here!" Naruto spoke as he grabbed the figure my the sleeves, ignoring the startled gasp it let out, before he began the long(read: stupidly short) task of out pacing and hiding from the shop keeper.

 **~~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Ducking into his fifth alley, Naruto cast a glance backwards, his eyes lighting up as he realized the shop keeper wasn't in sight. Coming to a stop, the cloaked figure sat down and began munching on the loaf of bread immediately. "Hey...are you okay?" Naruto asked the cloaked figure softly, kneeling down to look into the hood of the cloak. The figure stopped all movement, its thin hands loosing its grip on the loaf of bread. "...father...?" came a croaked voice from the hood. Naruto could feel the tension in the air, but that one world made his expression for blank. "Father? It's you! It's you! It's you!" The figure dropped the bread, food far from its mind.

"Uh...I'm sorry pal, but...I'm not old enough to be anyone's father..." Naruto spoke in a deadpanned tone. Oh great, did he just save a crazy person? Just perfect.

"The others said you had gone away, But I knew they where wrong! They are always so mean! You should punish them father! Telling mean lies about father is not good!" the figure croaked out. It's hands slowly set themselves onto Naruto's cheeks, even as the mad creature rambled on.

Naruto, for one was...kinda at a loss. He just wanted to have some fun! Not become a father! "Hey, hey, easy! What are you talking about?!" He quickly reached up and pulled the hood of the figures head. Well at least he was right about this person being male, though it looks like he hasn't seen sunlight in a while, he looked so young too... The pale skin and deep coloring around the eyes spoke of lack of sleep as well. Sandy blond hair set atop the figures head, along with a pair of rounded off triangular ears. It was a yokai! Black lines crisscrossed the man's skin, in a weird tribal pattern. The man's eyes where what really caught Naruto off guard. A dull yellow stared back at him, not to uncommon in yokai, especially Nekomata, there was a broken ring around the iris, like little dashes, in the middle, a four pointed black star, with four dots in between the elongations of the star. He had seen this...some where...

"I'm so glad your okay father! I missed father!" the voice brought Naruto out of his musings. Naruto shook his head. "Hehe...yeah...I missed you...too?" Naruto questioned more than asked. Might as well find out all he could before this headache got even bigger. "Can you tell me your name? It seems I've forgotten it in my...old age." something was inherently wrong with those words living the ten-year old's mouth. "It's Shukaku father!" The face before Naruto grinned. Father really was here!

"Yeah...listen Shukaku...do you want to come with me? You look like you've had a...pretty rough go of it.." Naruto really felt for the poor guy...he'd probably been on the streets for weeks with the way he looked. Naruto really hoped Grandma Aijo wouldn't mind, but he couldn't leave the poor guy on the streets.

An enthusiastic nod and bright grin was his response. Naruto had to smile a little, it always felt good making other people smile like that. "Come on, I'll show you to the orphanage I stay at. I'm sure Grandma Aijo will be happy to meet you!" Naruto grabbed Shukaku's hand and started to drag him along, quickly heading toward the place he called home.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Our young blond hero had to shake his head. This Shukaku kid hadn't stopped rambling since he started. It was a little annoying, though the deference Shukaku gave him when he spoke was kinda nice, like having a little sibling. He stopped mid-step a curious look taking over his features. Shukaku walked straight into him for his lack of movement. Smoke was in the air...why was there smoke? No one else really lived this far outside of town...The Orphanage!

Naruto grabbed Shukaku tightly by the arm, fear settling into his heart as he kicked rocks around the last few turns, Shukaku's startled cries lost to him. He froze when he saw it. It was like a bucket or ice had been dumped over him, freezing him to his very soul. There where people on the ground outside...flames reaching high into the air as smoke billowed out of the open windows and doors. He saw a few caretakers, along with a dozen or so kids off to the side of the yard, propped up against the fence lining the perimeter. What was going on?!

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" A voice called from the main door way before the young yokai. It was Grandma Aijo! She was dragging one of the other caretakers out of the building, she must have saved the others! "Shukaku I needed you to stay right here okay?" Naruto spoke in a rushed tone. He couldn't have this poor kid getting caught up in this! "But father! It isn't safe!" Shukaku claimed as he grabbed his wrist, his fingers clutching tightly around the older looking boys appendage.

"I know! That's why you need to stay here! I have to help Grandma! SO STAY PUT!" ripping his arm free, Naruto quickly ran to Aijo's side. "Grandma! I'm here! What can I do to help?!" He called as he grabbed the downed caretakers arm and forced Aijo over, two made carrying someone easier than one. "Naruto! Thank god. I thought you where still inside! Where the hell did you run off to?" Oh boy. Grandma was pissed. Now wasn't the time for that though.

"Yell at me later! What happened here?" Naruto asked/shouted over the roar of the fire. They where far enough away now that they could safely lay the unconscious caretaker down fully. "Some men came, they started gathering up children and loading them into vehicles, when the others tried to stop them, they pulled out weapons and set the building on fire. I tried to save everyone I could but..." She stopped as tears gathered in her wizened eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, they...they took Kiba.." The old matron chocked out.

Naruto felt the world spin a little. What...what did she mean? Where did they take Kiba!? "What are you talking about Old bat! Where did they take the others!" The words left the blond's mouth before he realized what he was saying. He braced for the smack to the head such an insult would have earned.

Only for nothing to happen. The old lady was sitting down, she was coughing roughly as well. "Grandma...?" "I'm fine sweetie...just...a lot of excitement for these old bones." she replied. "Listen Naruto...their are a lot of things you don't know about this place, things me and the others tried to keep hidden from you and the rest of the children. You might have picked up on it, not all of you are exactly...normal. This orphanage was started by the Gremory family..." Aijo continued "You mean the people that own half of Kuoh?!" Naruto shouted in surprise, he turned as he heard rapid footsteps approaching, Shukaku running to his position.

"Yes, this place is for...special cases. Children who have lost their families do to the machinations of the Holy Church or Fallen Angels. Even the victims of stray devils get sent here. It's suppose to help foster supernatural acceptance in human society." The woman picked p where she left off. "Everyone here had something unique about them, which is why we where so out of the way. Only certain families got to come here to talk about adoption, people the Four Maou had hand picked." Naruto had confusion clear on his face, none of this made any sense.

"Grandma, you're not making any sense! What does any of this have to do with why so many people are hurt?" Naruto asked. "We where hidden. With so many special cases in one place, it had to stay hidden from ANYONE that would want to take you all away from some nefarious deed. You, Kiba, all the others. You all had to be protected from those that would wish you harm." The old woman sighed, apparently they hadn't been hidden enough.

"So then how did they find us?" Naruto questioned. If they went to such great lengths to keep them all hidden, how did this happen? Aijo looked up at Naruto, for the first time seeing the sandy blond beside him. Quickly moving to her feet she pushed Naruto behind herself as a knife appeared in her hands.

"Who are you?!" The matron shouted, as the air shimmered around her, giving way to two gray dog ears and a long tail. "Answer me or I'll kill you where you stand! You won't take another one of these children!" Naruto was shocked, Old Lady Aijo was like him!

"Grandma wait!" The call pulled her attention to the boy behind her, "He came here with me!I found him while I was in the market being chased by some shop keepers. He looked like he hadn't had a place to sleep in weeks so I brought him back with me!" The boy carried on. Today was all kinds of crazy! What was going on!?

The old woman lowered the knife, finally taking in the...young boy before her. A sigh passed her lips as she slumped to the ground in relief. She was getting to old for this. "Naruto, you really do try an old woman don't you?" She said, a chuckle in her voice. That boy, who knew such a cute baby would grow to be such a trouble maker?

"I couldn't just leave him there! Plus, for some reason, he thinks I'm his dad. Don't ask me." The boy responded, Aijo raised him to help those in need, so really it was her fault! Plus it serves her right, always smacking him for calling her old. He was just being honest, geez!

"...Right...Naruto listen to me. You are very special, among all the children here, you are the only one that wasn't brought in by a devil. As far as I know anyway. I found you on the door step ten years ago, with only a blanket." Aijo said as she sheathed her knife, it was time for some harsh truth for the boy, "The Maou's don't know you're here. I never reported you to them." She spoke.

"But...that means..." Naruto said, realization dawning in his eyes. "Yes, I'm why you haven't been adopted. You have to understand my boy, you are a nine-tailed fox yokai, that means who ever left you here, didn't realize that you where a part of the royal family of the yokai faction." Aijo pieced together for him. She hated that hurt look on his face, years of lying finally catching up to her and weighing her down.

"But why...why am I here now? Where is my family?" Naruto asked, even more questions entering his mind. Royalty? Did that mean he had actual living breathing family out there? Where were they? Why did they leave him here? How could he find them?

"I don't know sweetie, I tried searching for so long, but the only nine-tails that currently is said to exist is Yasaka, and as far as I have learned she doesn't have any children except a young daughter." Aijo told him. That first night she brought him into the orphanage, she knew she had to protect him, from everyone. All kinds of being would wish to have a nine-tailed fox at their beck and call, even a immature one. She kept his identity hidden from the world around him.

"Naruto, listen to me. You need to run. By now the Gremory family has heard of what happened here and will move to secure the area. You CAN NOT let them catch you. They wont harm you, but they will try to use your power for their own good. Go to Kyoto, there is a shrine there that houses the royal family, it's at the base of Mount Hiei, on the path to the shrine, let your features out. They will probably detain you so you can speak to Yasaka. DO NOT FIGHT THEM. She will be able to help you more than I can now." The old woman spoke quickly, time was short and Naruto need to go now if he was to escape undetected.

"Granny I cant just-" "NOW Naruto, take your friend and go quickly. I've seen what devil kind do to yokai that are powerful. I refuse to let them make you into a slave or corpse." Her tone was serious, even as her heart broke. The tears in Naruto's eyes cut into her. "We'll be fine, help is on the way for all of us, but you can't be here. I wont let them have my little yippy." Aijo spoke with a sad smile, that silly nickname left her lips so easily, Naruto hated it when she called him that. "I love you, like my own flesh and blood, so please, for me, go."

Naruto wanted to scream. He didn't want to go dammit! He wanted answers! He wanted to stay with Granny! Why did he have to go because of some stupid devil! It was the hand on his shoulder that gave him pause. Shukaku was at his side, a serious look on his young features. "Father, people are coming...It's not safe here anymore." The soft voice came to him like breathe of wind. Dammit...it wasn't fair.

"I'll come back." Naruto said softly as his hair shadowed his eyes. " I'll get my answers and come back and find you Granny. You still have a lot to answer for to, ya know." He tried to keep his voice from cracking. The lump in his throat was becoming a problem. "And when I do, you better have your home made ramen ready! Otherwise...*sniff* otherwise I'll be really mad and prank you, Ya got it?" Aijo smiled up at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way...Yippy." She spoke, smugness trying to cover her sorrow. "Don't call me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" Naruto ground out as he turned on her, shaking a fist angrily.

A soft hug embraced the young fox. "Be strong Naruto Boy. I'll be here when you get back. I just need you to get some protection for a little while. When you make it to Kyoto, the other factions can't touch you." Aijo spoke softly, she could feel Naruto's tears land on her should as he hugged her back fiercely.

"I'm coming back." Naruto said again as he finally released Aijo. It was mostly to reassure himself. "I'm coming back." Naruto grabbed Shukaku's hand and booked it out of the open yard as smoke rose behind him. The fire still raging strong. 'I'm coming back' played over and over in Naruto's mind, like a prayer. He would come back dammit.

Shukaku just gripped Naruto's hand tightly as they speed through the sparsely populated area on the edge of town. He hated seeing father sad.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

It had taken a few days, a lot of sneaking around, and they had more than a few close calls and far more stealing than he was comfortable with, but some how, Naruto and Shukaku had made it to Kyoto. They stood on a hill just out side the south end of the city, the evening sun still barring down on them. 'So this is where my people come from' Naruto thought to himself. "Well here we are Shukaku. What do you think?" Naruto glanced at his company and had to sweat drop.

Shukaku was laying on the ground, spread eagle, looking as dead to the world as a grave. "Huh. Maybe all that not sleeping finally caught up to him..." Naruto said to himself as he glanced around. The tree Shukaku was under did have a lot of shade. Plus he hadn't had much sleep either the last week. "Ah what the hell, a nap sounds nice." Naruto laid a few feet from Shukaku gazing out into the city.

'Ya know' he thought 'that sunset makes this place really beautiful...I fell like I've seen it before...' With a shrug he closed his eyes. You seen one sunset you've seen em all. Time for some Z's.

 **A.N. So our hero travels to Kyoto. What secrets will he find and whats the deal with his weird new friend? More and more mysteries arise as our favorite blond stumbles on his path. Lets see where it takes him. Next time on No Good Deed.**


	3. First Impressions and a Tea Party

No Good Deed

 **A.N. Hey guys! Chapter three is here. I've gotten A LOT of good feedback from you guys, and more than a few theories on how this story will pan out, conjecture is something I LOVE to see, especially when it's on something I, personally, am a part of. I like people getting into my work and trying to see the end, no idea why. Anyway, I'll try to keep updates at once a week, on either Friday or the following Monday, just because I have Thursday and Sunday to dedicate to writing all day. Again, shout out to Dante Crailman, and 9, their constructive criticism really helped me clean up the flow of the first to chapters and made writing this just that much easier. If you guys have any advice on writing, please, put it out there. Advice is critical for every writer on fanfic, and getting it from other readers and writers means all the much more. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

I'm not a child.' Thinking to self

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~

The city of Kyoto was beautiful, Naruto decided. Traditional architecture and a lively forest life in and around the city just made it feel so alive, small animals could be seen ducking in and around the trees surrounding the entirety of the city and just gave a small sense of wonder. Naruto and Shukaku had been walking through the city for sometime now, taking in the sights as any good tourist. Well, Naruto was taking in the sights, Shukaku was just exuding an aura of excitement and joy, something Naruto didn't really get, but to each their own.

Another reason they where taking the scenic route to the shrine was something Naruto would vehemently deny to his dying day.

They where lost.

You see, other than Aijo's instruction of "The Shrine at the base of Mount Hiei" they had NO idea where to go. As any Japanese city would, Kyoto and Mount Hiei in general had dozens of shrine locations. They had visited two shrine's already, and aside from some pretty art and stone work, nothing had come off it. So once again, they where on a path through Kyoto to see if they could make the best of a bad situation.

Naruto hung his head and sighed. "Why can't stuff like this ever be easy?" He asked, mostly to himself. "Because Father, Nothing easy is ever worth the effort in the end." came Shukaku's reply. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would suspect Shukaku of being sarcastic and snippy.

"Well, its getting close to noon...wanna grab some lunch?" Naruto looked to his traveling companion. They both hadn't eaten yet, and with so little cash, it would mean they where going to have to steal...again. Naruto grimaced, he wasn't against stealing per say, just doing it so much couldn't be good karma.

With a smiling nod as his answer, Naruto turned to walk down a side street, to head back to the main square and maybe a food stand. He made it approximately three steps before walking straight into another person.

Karma. It is a powerful force.

With a startled yelp, and flailing arms, both the newcomer and Naruto fell to the ground, landing firmly on their behinds. "Ow." "Ouch!" came the sounds of the two crash victims. "Father! Are you okay?" Shukaku called, honestly sounding panicked.

"I'm fine. Kaku, just an accident." Naruto said quickly, as he stood and started to brush himself off, last thing he wanted to do was send his friend into a panic attack for something this embarrassing. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked to the other downed individual.

"Yes...I'm fine." Came the distinctly feminine voice. Oh great, he had knocked over a girl, a young one based on her stature. Scantly a few inches shorter than Naruto's own five foot frame, with long crimson hair, and blue eyes clashing spectacularly, rounded facial features completed the girls face. She was wearing along navy blue dress, a white buttoned up shirt tucked in, over he shoulders sat a crimson knee length jacket with dull golden accents. There where two other girls behind her, the oldest looking of the trio moving to help the red head to her feet.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as he offered his own hand in assistance, absentmindedness would be the death of him. The girl took the offered hand and Naruto hauled her to her feet with a soft tug. "Heheh...sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Me and my friend where about to go get some lunch...would you like to come with us? You and your friends? As an apology." Naruto spoke quickly. He had already knocked the poor girl down, might as well try to make it up to her.

"No thank you. Me and my friends where actually on our way to the local shrine to meet my older brother. I thank you for the offer however." The young girl was articulate, Naruto noticed. As she spoke he took the time to observe her companions.

The first was a girl a year or so older than Naruto himself if he guessed. Long raven hair sat atop her head, with violet eyes, piercing into our young hero, judgment clear in her eyes as she observed the poor boy. She looked to be wearing a traditional miko outfit. Long red hakama style pants, and a white haori adorned her figure. She stood level with Naruto, and had a red ribbon holding her dark locks of hair in a high pony tail.

The other girl was much shorter than the first two, standing at a dismal three foot seven inches. She had short white hair, cut in to a pixie style, a bang falling to each side of the young girls face, framing her delicate features and accenting her yellow eyes. Wrapped in civilian beige shorts and a white t-shirt. Naruto came up short looking at her blank expression. Something...was different about this girl. He leaned forward a little, eyes taking everything about her, and spoke before his brain caught up with his words. "Hmmm...cat."

Two words. It took two words to set all three girls on edge. The ravenette moved to take some kind of fighting stance, while the red head stepped in front of the youngest girl. Breaking Naruto's line of sight and making him take a step back, he narrowed his eyes at the older girl's offensive stance. He felt Shukaku move closer to his side, a dark aura rolling of the boy in waves. 'He must be getting ready to fight.' Naruto thought.

Tension slowly built between both parties before a soft reply was heard from the white haired girl. "Fox."

The older girls looked at their young friend, confusion written across their face. Naruto cast his eyes around, the street they where on seemed empty...and this girl seemed to know anyway, so maybe they could avoid a fight?

What was life with out a few chances?

Naruto dropped the illusion hiding his features, shocking the Ravenette and Red-head, as nine fluffy tails stood behind him, waving lazily, and rounded ears stood atop his head. His whisker's becoming prominent on his face. He cast the three girls a grin, hoping to appear disarming.

The three girls where spell bound. It was a nine-tails! But...how? Why?! What was he doing out of the shrine! The youngest girl stepped forward, a long white tail appearing behind her, with two cat ears taking place on top of her head. Naruto almost, ALMOST, squealed.

Guys can think stuff is adorable too.

Naruto relaxed when the girls animal features came out, so she was a yokai too. He felt Shukaku relax behind him as well. Good, no fight. "Well hello there Kitten-chan." Naruto greeted, his grin widening.

"Kitsune-sama.." The young girl bowed. Ah...shit.

"Uh...call me Naruto..." They young boy rubbed his head, quite embarrassed at the formal greeting, even more when the two girls behind her bowed as well. He hated formalities.

Trying to end the awkward meeting as soon as possible, Naruto bowed back, before asking for their names.

"I'm terribly sorry for our rudeness My Lord." Spoke the Red head, finally finding her voice. "My name is Rias Gremory, these are my friends, and members of my peerage. The girl beside me is Akeno Himejima, my queen. The girl before you is Koneko Toujou, my rook." The girl, Rias, finished formally.

"Ah don't worry about it...this is my friend and traveling companion Shukaku." Naruto spoke awkwardly. Shukaku stepped beside him and waved, grinning madly. "Hello! Shukaku is Shukaku, He is very pleased to meet friends of Father." Naruto face palmed at his friends words. The trio before them gaining blank looks. Father...?

"Ah...um...yes, well then." Rias stumbled over her words. Probably better if she didn't ask. Naruto looked at the white haired girl in front of him, her face was blank, but it looked like she wanted something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it...Ah well. He patted her head with a smile, one forming on the girls face as well, albeit much smaller, barely there really.

Behind her, the two girls where again stock still. Huh, guess the little cat girl didn't smile much. He felt kinda bad about that, being serious all the time was bad for you.

"So, you said you where on you're way to meet someone at a shrine nearby?" Naruto asked his eye glancing back at the red head, Rias. He really needed to start using her name.

"Uh...yes, My Lord. My older brother is meeting with Lady Yasaka-sama there." Rias spoke, she figured the nine-tails would know about this anyway.

"Well that's perfect! Shukaku and Myself need to meet with Yasaka as well!" Naruto claimed excitedly. Lunch far from his mind. Finally! Someone that knew where to go!

"Would...Would you like to accompany us My Lord?" Rias asked, hoping he said yes. This would be a good opportunity to make friends in other factions and increase her own standing in the future. Plus the young Lord looked pleased as punch to meet Koneko. Not to mention Koneko SMILING. She'd known the girl for over two years now and had seen her smile maybe twice.

"Sure! Sounds good to me, Shukaku? Any objections?" Naruto asked his Raccoon friend. Shukaku just shook his head, grinning widely at his Father asking his opinion. Something was really wrong with that poor boy, Naruto decided.

"Well please then, follow us." Rias spoke as her and Akeno started walking down the road once more, Koneko following shortly after, casting a glance back at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his friend for a moment, "Well that solves one problem." he said as he started after them, Shukaku quickly falling in behind him. 'Thank god for good Karma!' Naruto thought to himself.

~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~

'Karma...Fuck you.' Naruto thought as a mass of blades pointed at himself and Shukaku.

Everything had been going swimmingly, he had followed the girls for about twenty minutes, conversing with the girls and having a laugh. He thought his luck was really looking up. That is, until the little troop had arrived at the Shrine.

Upon entering the main court yard, all manner of soldiers in old samurai armor had descended onto their position, separating the two parties and surrounding the boys. It had taken a lot of convincing to stop Shukaku from out right assaulting the incoming men. Now, they stood with well over fifty pikes pointed in their general direction, with archers on the wall behind them. If the situation wasn't so tense, Naruto may have taken a moment to appreciate the lay out and look of the shrine.

"Easy, Easy! We aren't here to fight!" Naruto called quickly, trying his damnedest to appease their apparent captors. Aijo's voice ringing in his head clearly. He really should have expected this, now that he thought of it.

"Stand down, All of you!" A female voice called sharply, and immediately the order was followed, as the soldiers in the yard and atop the wall allowed the tension to leave their forms. Damn, talk about good timing.

The wall of men in front of Naruto and Shukaku parted, allowing two people to walk forward.

The first was a tall woman, her features making her seem young and regal, Long flowing blond hair spilled from her head. Her voluptuous figure was also adorned in miko attire, the familiar red and white highlighting her hair and eyes, which he noticed where a startling blond color as well. Weird. Her eyes where scanning Naruto, looking for something...

The man beside her was a bit more concerning in Naruto's opinion. He had long crimson hair, much like Rias. 'Maybe this is Rias' brother?' Naruto thought as he continued eying the man. His blue-green eyes, cold and calculating. His shoulders where adorned by a set of combat pauldron, a deep gray with gold accents. This man exuded power. He was dangerous.

Naruto took an unconscious step back, and grab Shukaku by the forearm. They may have to turn and run.

"Who are you, boy." While phrased as a question, Naruto had no doubt it was an order from the man. The glare in his eyes spoke as much.

"I'm...my name is Naruto." Naruto spoke hesitantly, his grip slowly tightening on Shukaku's arm. This was getting bad quick. "I came to seek an audience with the head of this shrine, Lady Yasaka-sama." He finished. He was caught for now anyway, might as well make his request known.

"And what do you seek of her?" The woman spoke. Her gaze was much kinder, though still just as calculating. "Answers." Came Naruto's reply, short and straight to the point.

Though that's when everything went kind of pair shaped. Not exactly in a bad way though.

"LITTLE YAS YAS!" Shukaku squealed, throwing his arms up and causing all those to tense, and Naruto to pale. Oh God. They where dead.

The blond woman before them both paled, and blushed at the same time. Some how. The man beside her, while tense, did raise and eyebrow at the name.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The woman spoke shrilly eyes closing and her hand's balling into fists. She hadn't been called that in years! Who dare use that name besides...Yasaka blanched.

"Now now Yas Yas. I'm allowed to call you whatever I like remember? That was our deal." Shukaku spoke with a laugh in his voice, for the first time, not sounding mad as a loon. Everyone looked between the two individuals, even Naruto. Though in the back of his mind he was waiting for the execution order.

"...Uncle Shukaku?" Yasaka asked, truly hesitant. She hadn't seen her uncle in close to a hundred years. Though that name would always be a mark on her memory. God she hated that name.

The cloaked boy dropped his hood, the raccoon ears standing tall on his head, but it was the eyes that sold it. Yup. That was Shukaku. Fuck.

Yasaka's companion dropped all tension, it seemed the leader of yokai knew this boy. "Lady Yasaka...whats going on?" The man spoke, voicing Naruto's own periling thoughts. The question broke Yasaka out of her stupor.

"Uhh...Lord Lucifer...May I...introduce you to...my Uncle and former teacher...Lord Shukaku of The Sands." The embarrassment was clear on Yasaka's face. Why was he here now? Things where going so well!

The now divined Lord Lucifer blanched, then paled. He had almost assaulted one of the council of nine! This was bad. Very bad. Very, Very, Very, bad. This could cause a war between the devil and yokai factions! He quickly dropped to his knees before the two boys before him. Fuck fuck fuck! Save face now!

"Please forgive me My Lord! I had no idea one such as yourself would be here today." the red head spoke quickly. Naruto looked on blankly. What the fuck was happening. It was getting really weird now.

"Uhh...Shukaku...what the fuck is going on?" Naruto questioned, the others in the court yard all turned to the blond boy in shock, oh he was gonna die. You don't just demand- "Oh nothing Father! I was just excited to see Little Yas Yas again and got carried away." Shukaku spoke happily. Naruto sweat dropped. Okay, that answered one question but raised SO many more.

A cough drew everyone's attention. It was Lady Yasaka, a blush bright on her face. "Before this devolves into an even bigger mess, perhaps we can retire to the meeting room and straighten this all out. Lord Sirzechs, please invite your sister and her peerage, as they may be able to shine some light on the situation. They did arrive with my Uncle after all." She asked the man to her right. Hopefully they could sort this over tea. It would do her nerves good.

"Guards, please escort my Uncle and young Naruto, was it?," Here Yasaka looked to the boy for affirmation, which she received in the form of a nod. "To the meeting room, and have the maids bring us some tea and snacks. I feel we may be in for a long talk." With that Yasaka beckoned SirZechs to follow her.

"Rias-chan," The man called, causing the young trio to appear through the crowd of soldiers, "Lady Yasaka and I will be meeting you in the room she is having prepared in a moment please follow Lord Shukaku and the guards. And Behave!" Rias could tell something big was going on, so she just bowed and hurried after the two boys from earlier. She hoped she didn't mess things up bringing the two boys with her...

~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~

Naruto looked around the room in a small wonder. He didn't realize people could actually live in a shrine. As they had walked through the halls they had seen many wonderful works of art and old weapons and suits of armor. Paintings as tall as the ceiling where on proud display, showing pitched battles and moments of history. Now in this meeting room, one painting in particular caught his eye, if for no other reason than the fact that Shukaku was staring at it so intently.

Walking up beside his companion, he took in the art work. It depicted a regal woman, in battle attire, leading a group of eight others, different symbols adorning their aromor but nothing else placing them apart. The woman's hands where glowing green, her face set in a beautiful scowl. She had long orange hair and brilliant blue eyes. Across from her and the eight warriors was a mass of darkness, eating away at the other soldiers on the field and the earth. "She's beautiful..." Naruto mumbled.

"Yes...Sister always was Father's favorite." The voice broke Naruto out of his trance. He shook his head and looked over at Shukaku. He came up short on the question in his mouth. Shukaku looked...sad? Sorrowful? He couldn't put his finger on it, but the look on his face was both happy and hollow. Shukaku slowly ran his fingers along the bottom of the painting, a sigh escaping his lips.

A loud bang behind them caused all of the children in the room to jump. It seemed Sirzechs and Lady Yasaka had arrived. Naruto quickly scrambled to a set, best not to look like he might damage a priceless work of art. The two members of high society took seats at the end of the table. Lady Yasaka at the head, Sirzechs directly to her left. It was then Naruto say a third figure, another woman. She was dressed in a European maid outfit. With silver hair and and matching eyes. She was stunning, Naruto decided.

"Uncle, would you care to join us?" Naruto looked back to where Shukaku stood, his eyes still glued to the painting, he didn't move for a moment and Naruto thought for a moment he hadn't heard her, before the reply, "Not now Yasaka-chan, I haven't been able to enjoy my sister's company for sometime...You go ahead and start for now." was heard from across the room.

"Very well then." Yasaka relented. She quickly turned to Naruto. "As you may have deduced by now, I am Yasaka, leader of this shrine and more importantly," Here the illusion around the woman wavered, spilling nine long golden tails and two pointed golden ears forth, "I am the leader of the Yokai Faction. You told me in the courtyard that your name is Naruto and you have come seeking answers, is that correct?"

Naruto nodded, quickly showing his own animal nature, as nine-tails and animal ears appeared on him, causing Yasaka and Sirzechs to gasp. Naruto groaned internally, this was gonna suck, he could already tell.

"Now where did you get those?" Yasaka asked, her eyes narrowing. If he where any other animal she'd be less shocked. Or even if he only had less tails. The only other Nine-tailed fox she knew off was her own daughter. She knew her daughter was safe, as that is what she checked on before coming to the room.

"I'm...not sure, it's why I'm here. I grew up in an orphanage in Kuoh. The Matron there sent me here after it was attacked by men in black suits and some children where taken." Naruto spoke softly, his eyes lowering remembering the friends he couldn't save.

"Do you speak of Matron Aijo and the Kuoh Trinity Orphanage?" Sirzechs spoke up. He had heard of the incident from some associates and was amazed that this young boy wasn't one of the victims. More so that he didn't know who this boy was. The Gremory family had started that orphanage and seeing as how close he was to the family, this kind of guest would have been a highly discussed topic.

Naruto nodded, it shamed him to know that even this stranger was aware of his connection to the event, even if he didn't know the extent of it. "How long have you been at that Orphanage Naruto-san?" Sirzechs continued, he needed all the information he could get to save the missing children but a being of such power as a nine-tails, going under his radar, was inexcusable on his part.

"My whole life. I turned ten just last week on the tenth Sir." Naruto replied. He was all in now, might as well play his hand. "Old Lady Aijo told me she kept me hidden from everyone because I was a Nine-tailed fox, which connected me to the royal family of the Yokai Faction in some way. She sent me here to try and help me find answers when I got back to the orphanage after the attack. Do...Do you know what happened to her?" Naruto was scared to ask. He didn't want to lose the one family he may have had, even if it wasn't by blood.

"She's fine young man. Some smoke inhalation and a few minor burns, but nothing that woman can't handle." Sirzechs tried to ease the boys fears. Though she would have a lot to answer for now that he knew the truth about his lack of knowledge, yes she did it for the boys protection, but still lying to her superior is a big problem.

"Thank you sir! I was so worried when I left and she wouldn't let me stay and I just...thought..." Naruto cut himself off, even thinking the words hurt.

"Well that does answer a few things," Yasaka began "Aijo-san is a crafty woman, and always plays things very close to the vest, it is part of the reason I sent her to work for you Lord Lucifer. I thought she would be trust worthy with information you held in confidence." she finished, with a grin that spoke of all manner of smugness. Sirzechs laughed a little, tricky old fox was Yasaka to a T.

"Though that still leaves WHO you are as another problem. I am an only child, and as far as I know my father didn't have any other siblings, and I only have one child. A curse of our line I'm afraid." Yasaka carried on. This was puzzling, a rouge Nine-Tails? It didn't make any sense with the information she had. A voice cut off her line of thought.

"That's because Father is Father." Shukaku spoke up, as he approached the table. "He came first, not after." That confused the group more. What did the boy mean?

"Kaku...you've called me that a few times now, what do you mean?" Naruto questioned, drawing all eyes to the two of them.

"Shukaku came from Father. Father brought all of us here, and now he has returned from his trip." Shukaku spoke as if it all made any kind of sense.

"Uncle...How can this boy be your father? You are older than me by a number of thousands, this boy is barely ten. It doesn't make sense." Yasaka rubbed her temples. Her uncle was always hard to understand.

"Little Yas Yas, do you remember the stories your grandmother use to tell you?" Shukaku spoke, eyes firmly on Yasaka.

"Well yes, but she was as old as you, I always thought they where just that. Stories." Yasaka replied, the new information making her eyes shine in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, but what stories?" Sirzechs interrupted this was making even LESS sense as the conversation dragged on.

"Back when I was my daughter's age, before the war of the three factions, my grandmother would tell me fantastic stories of great warriors and battles. She always spoke of her partner as a being of incredible skill and will. Never giving up and always trying to do what was right, damn the consequences, it always helped put me to sleep." Yasaka spoke, her eyes gaining a critical look as she gazed at Naruto, making the boy uncomfortable.

"And Shukaku-sama thinks young Naruto is that partner?" Sirzechs connected the dots, drawing a blank look from the children there. How did that make sense.

"Well now that I look at him, besides the extra features, he does fit the description she gave me, and he does remind me of my father as well, in looks if nothing else." Yasaka spoke up, drawing more confused looks. What?

"Okay, maybe I should start all the way in the beginning." Yasaka said as she poured a glass of tea. "Get comfortable this may take a bit." Everyone grabbed a glass of tea and some cookies of the tray on the table. "Please don't interrupt, this is a lot of information." with that Yasaka started.

"Okay, so the mythology of Yokai goes as follows. Ages ago, there where a band of warriors that traveled the world. They where mercenaries that looked to help people caught in war torn areas, trying to protect those that couldn't protect them selves." Yasaka spoke, going into full story time mode. "The Nine warriors where know as The Lonesome Madman Shukaku, a master sword and shield user and master of seal making. Matabi of the Twin Planes, a beautiful Necromancer. Isobu of the Turtle Shield and Lance, a warrior poet. Son Goku, Guardian of the Four Corners, A powerful mage that could bend the five elements to his will. Kukuo, The Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse, a master of mobile warfare and tactics. Saiken of The Poison Slime, A witch doctor with the ability to create the deadliest poisons and cure the wickedest of aliments. Chomei, The Mistress of Luck, an extremely beautiful information specialist. Gyuki, The Machine of War, A master soldier, skilled in every form of combat and creator of the Eight Palms most Yokai are taught in our Army. And finally Kurama, the Lady of Nine Virtues, a medic, soothsayer and more importantly leader of this troop of soldiers. It was said that these nine people could face the armies of hell without trouble." Yasaka stopped to take a drink of tea.

"After a day of hunting, the nine warriors where traveling along a winding road, up a mountain path, on what is known as Mount Hiei today, along the path they meet an old man blocking the route. The warriors stopped, weary of the old man before them. Calling out to them the old man asked "Why do you not approach?" Their reply was that caution is the better part of valor. This caused the old man to nod and laugh. He told them the path they where traveling lead to his treasure, and that he could let them go no further.

Seven of the nine looked curious as to what the treasure was, Kurama and Gyuki where debating on either turning back and finding a new path, or forcing the old man to move, take his treasure and moving on. Kurama was for leaving the man be, but Gyuki wanted to see what the old man would risk his life against the strongest warriors in the world for.

The old man, hearing Gyuki, laughed aloud. He challenge the band of warriors, saying if they could defeat him, he would gladly allow them his treasure. Even the Virtuous Kurama could not let such an insult slide, one man defeating the nine of them? Impossible."

Yasaka looked at her audience, seeing the girls with stars in their eyes at the story, Naruto completely enthralled, Sirzechs contemplative and Shukaku...asleep. Of course. Shaking her head she continued.

"The battle was pitched, fierce, and entirely one-sided. The old man lay each warrior low, defeating them fully and without pause. The nine warriors where stunned, but humbled in their defeat. Even the prideful Gyuki could not refute the facts. Asking forgiveness for their hubris the warriors sat as Kurama set forth healing them. The old man laughed once more before he started to apologies on his own.

"It seems I got a bit carried away." said the old man, sounding much more full of life after the battle. "I have deceived you all," The old man continued as his visage faded into a younger man before the Nine's eyes. "I am not some simple old man, I am Rakkide, God of Senjutsu." The now young man spoke, his hair aglow as the sun and eyes that matched the clear skies." Yasaka paused to take a breathe, stories always take so long she lamented.

"Seeing this the warriors bowed low to the ground, begging forgiveness for attacking a God such as he. Rakkide was a kind god however and waved off their pleas. "Rise warriors, you have proven yourselves to me in combat, there is no need to bow." Spoke the God. "I have watched you nine for sometime now, this was my final test to you." The God continued.

Kurama stepped forth, as leader of the troop, "Test My Lord?" Her friends and herself where lost onto the reason why. "Yes, I have seen the work you have done in defending those without the ability too, and I have guided you to many challenges. This was my last one. I had no doubt you would prove me right." The God's grin could compete with the sun's brightness.

"I wish to make you nine my champions upon earth, to defend the people and this world from dark forces." The God told them. Shock became clear on each warriors face. This kind of gift was unprecedented, and each warrior quickly agreed." Yasaka took another sip of tea.

"The God embedded part of his power in each warrior, combining them with an animal that closest fit their personality to allow them to become closer to nature and a number of tails to divine their combat prowess.

For Shukaku, A raccoon and the power of control over the Winds and Sands of the earth and one tail.

Matabi was gifted with the power to control fire, and the likeness of a cat with two tails.

Isobu was given control of water and a turtles shell and three tails.

Son Goku was given control of earth and lava to shape the battlefield and combined with an ape bringing four tails.

Kukuo learned the power or lightning magic and speed enhancement. He was given the likeness of a horse, five tails as his marker.

Saiken was given the ability to produce powerful acids and cure most damages to ones body. He was combined with a slug and gifted with six tails.

Chomei was gifted with flight and the ability to use powerful illusions, she was made anew with a beetle and given seven tails.

Gyuki was give the power of making beasts of ink, to do his biding on the battle field. He was matched with a mighty bull, eigth tails standing along his back with pride.

Lady Kurama came last, the God reserving his most powerful ability for the kind woman. He called it the creation of all things. The ability to breathe life into anything her mind can conjure, for her, old a fox seemed fitting, given her crafty nature.

The God looked over his selected champions, a smile strong on his features, before looking out over the horizon of the valley below Mount Hiei. "This would be a beautiful place to die, would it not my Champions? Settle here. Make a home, invite the weak and sick, the old and young, the strong and all other manner of beings. Make this a place of peace, and teach them to fight for one another and themselves, but never to force others into their ways. Protect yourselves and others and you will always have my blessing. As a last gift, I grant you enhanced vitality. Live long happy lives. I wait to great you in the pure lands." With that last word, the God vanished.

Looking over the valley, the new Yokai decided to do as their god asked, and gave birth to the city of Kyoto." Yasaka finished. She looked at those around her, as she whipped a tear from her eye, she loved that story, it brought back a lot of happy memories.

Sirzechs was impressed, he had heard this myth before, but never so beautifully told. Rias and Koneko where in awe at the story, with Akeno having a pleasant little smile. Naruto was amazed, and possibly thinking of praying to this new God he had learned of. He sounded like a God he could get behind. Shukaku, Yasaka saw, was still asleep. Really uncle?

"Well that is very enlightening Yasaka-sama, I have never heard this tale so beautifully done." Sirzechs spoke. He must applaud the woman's story telling abilities, maybe he should relay it to his own son?

"Thank you Lord Lucifer, my Grandmother told it to me as a little girl. Though that really is just a story. The truth of our being is much more...complicated." Yasaka spoke hesitantly, this was a make or break moment for the peace between Devil and Yokai kind. The look on Sirzechs faced was one of pure confusion.

"You mean...you know the truth about how Yokai kind came about? I thought it would have been lost through the generations..." Sirzechs spoke evenly, this was major news. Now that he thought about it some names did correlate a little to well to be coincidence,

"Usually you'd be right Sirzechs-sama, most other yokai live for only a hundred years or so. The royal Fox yokai are a bit different however. From the first Nine-tails to myself, only three generations have passed. Four if you include my daughter." This brought everyone up short. That was unheard of in a royal line. By definition their rule was still new! Only three generations?! How was that even possible?

"You see, the truth of the matter is-" "That's enough Yasaka." Came a deep voice. Standing in the door way was a tall man, easily over six feet, he had deep gray hair, glasses adorned his stoic features, over pure white eyes, under the right of which sat what looked like a tattoo of two bull horns in black. This was Gyuki, Head of the Council of Nine. The Eight-Tailed Bull of Battle.

"Lord...Lord Gyuki..." Yasaka spoke softly, honestly scared, her uncle Gyuki was a harsh man...if he deemed the others a threat for what they had been about to learn, they where doomed!

Before any tension could begin to build however a crash was heard as a chair hit the floor. All eyes turned to the chair beside Naruto, who blinked owlishly at the downed frame. Naruto's eyes glanced back at the door, before going blank. The others followed his eyes, and a moment after, his example.

There was Shukaku...hanging off Gyuki's neck.

"Brother! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Did you miss me? Huh? Did ya? Huh? I missed you! Look Father's back! See I Told you! I knew he would be back but NOOOOOO you and the others didn't wanna listen! SO HAH!" Gyuki had a vain pulsing on his skull. Shukaku just hadn't been right after their last battle together, though no one really had.

After a few deep breathes, and prying Shukaku from his neck, Gyuki spoke once more. "Who are these people Yasaka?" His old eyes took them each in one by one before they paused on the young blond boy with whiskers and nine tails.

"This is Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, King of Hell and leader of the Devil Faction, to his right are Rias Gremory, his little sister, and two members of her peerage, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou. Queen and Rook respectively." Yasaka informed quickly, at least Uncle Gyuki seemed in a better mood now that he knew Shukaku was here.

"And who is the boy?" Gyuki's eyes hadn't left Naruto's form since they found him, it was making Naruto look around for an exit. The resemblance was uncanny. No wonder the Loon Shukaku thought he was _THAT_ man.

"This is Naruto. He came with Uncle Shukaku, looking for answers about his existence. He is from the Trinity Orphanage in Kuoh, run by Aijo-san." Yasaka spoke, maybe Uncle Gyuki could shed some light as well, he was as old as Kyoto after all.

"Hmmm...Boy, come here." Gyuki called, the cane in his hand tapping the ground once. The boy hesitated at first, before moving from his set and standing in front of the Council of Nine member.

Nervous was a word that filled the boy's stance, ready was there as well. Gyuki took a few steps around him, taking in his entire form. This just increased the lad's nervousness and readiness. Ah, so he would fight if need be.

"Tell me boy, what is important to you?" Gyuki spoke as he crouched to eye level with the young Kitsune. He may look like _THAT_ man, but lets see if he had the same resolve.

"M-my friends My Lord...them and Old Lady Aijo...Shukaku is pretty important to me too.." Naruto spoke with a weaver in his voice.

"And if I where to order them all killed?" Gyuki spoke harshly, no nonsense in his tone, his eyes glancing over the boy's shoulder and pinning the two leaders in place, halting any protests. When he looked back in the boy's eyes, he was surprised.

The nervous boy from before was gone, all that was left was steel. Steel and determination. The defiance in the boys eyes where a nice touch as well. "Then you had better dispatch me first, you old bastard." Naruto said through gritted teeth. A boy of few, but strong, words.

It was silent for a moment, Sirzechs and Yasaka where expecting the boy to be dead the moment they opened their eyes, something they had closed in resignation as soon as Gyuki spoke his question and looked at them. They expected the girls to scream as a body slumped to the floor, blood pooling around it.

They DIDN'T expect laughter.

Gyuki blanched after the boy spoke. Yeah, same resolve. The laughter from Shukaku didn't help either. "He told you Nisan! hahahah You shouldn't mess with father's friends hahahahah!" Shukaku said as he rolled on the floor, laughter leaving him like blood leaves a wound.

A swift smack was Shukaku's reply. "Oh shut up you crazy Raccoon. He isn't our Father!" Gyuki shouted at the crumbled yokai. He loved doing that. With a sigh, he turned back to the boy, the child was curious now, but still wary. "Calm down boy, I'm not going to hurt you or your friends." Gyuki spoke with a wave of the hand. "What about Old Lady Aijo?" Naruto said still ready and willing to fight if need be.

"Yes, yes her too. I was testing you Brat." Gyuki said, rolling his eyes. Young upstarts these days. "I wanted to see if you had the same resolve as the one you remind me of. Fair enough to say, you do. Which may answer a few questions me and the other Council of Nine members have wondered for years." Gyuki approached the table with a stiff limp, his cane clacking along the way. "Come sit down you two, its time for some truths." His deep voice called after he sat at the far end of the table.

"Yasaka-chan, I believe you where about to tell them the truth of the creation of yokai." Gyuki spoke calmly his tone far kinder than when he had entered, pouring himself a drink from the flask in his kimono. He was gonna need to be really drunk for this conversation, and nothing beats good vodka imported from Russia.

As the two boys, well boy and one seeming immortal, sat down, Yasaka spoke again. "Ah...if you're sure Lord Ni-Ban..." "Bah, don't call me that made up last name if we're gonna be telling the truth." Gyuki grumbled, swigging another drink from his flask.

"Right...Uncle." Yasaka smiled slightly, he may drink a lot, but she did love her uncle. "Right, as I was saying, The royal family has only had three generations. Yokai actually came about from a great battle, but not in the way you think. See a few thousand years ago, a man holding Nine tailed beast in his spirit was fighting a great Goddess, they where cast from their original world and in to the Dimensional Gap. As the final blow was struck and the god defeated, the man fell into this world mortally wounded." Yasaka paused, she could see the gears turning in Sirzechs head, as confusion mounted on Naruto's. The girls where once more in awe of what they where being told.

"With the last of his strength, the man use a few of his powers in combination and set the Spirits of the Nine beasts free, creating the first Yokai. The nine warriors from the myth and current Council of Nine. The only one not being around anymore would be Kurama-sama, my grandmother. She perished during the war between Heaven, fallen angels, and devils, helping the Biblical God seal the Trihexa, a beast of cataclysm that sought to end the world during the conflict. My Grandmother died from her wounds." Yasaka spoke solemnly at the end, casting her eyes to the painting Naruto had looked at earlier.

Gyuki hung his head and sipped at his vodka while shadows covered Shukaku's eyes. They hated being reminded of this part of their lives. It would always be a dark spot on their souls. Naruto looked at the two and grasped Shukaku's shoulder in a sign of solidarity, he wouldn't let his friend suffer alone.

"That's...incredible." Sirzechs spoke lowly. "...but how does that explain such a short royal line?" he continued, he could read the mood but this...this information was game changing! He needed the truth! This could lead the Yokai and Devil factions to a peace never seen before!

A deep sigh was heard from Gyuki as all eyes turned to him. "When the man that held us lay dying, he had to work fast. He didn't just breathe life into new bodies for us, he legitimately remade us. We where no longer tailed beasts. We where in affect part human. We ever received portions of his powers, along with ones we had before. He wasn't perfect though. He was just a man, dying and in a rush. As you can see from Shukaku and myself, we weren't all made the same. Shukaku was made a young boy, me an old man. Kurama, well HE was turned into a woman and given our creator's abilities on a much larger scale. She also gained his heart, the way he felt emotions. In the 20 seconds of being reborn, Kurama fell in love with the man that had held her prisoner for 17 years. It took Matabi-chan and Goku-kun days to convince her to bury the body. She didn't stop crying the whole time." He took a heavy swig of vodka.

"After she finally calmed down, weeks later, we set out on making the area around his grave our home, soon enough people started showing up, some to kill the foul new beasts" Gyuki spit that term out like it where acid, "and some to just settle down." He got quite after that.

"It was Onee-chan that convinced us to allow these people in. Help them build a village and place to live. She had changed since fathers death, hurt, but looking on the brighter side of things when ever possible," Shukaku spoke up, "She said, our Father would help the people that needed it. That we should do it since he couldn't anymore. When we heard of the war taking place in the supernatural world, she was the first to jump to the aid of those that needed it. Deserters, drifters, those broken and without a way home, she took them all in and tried to help them. With Fathers **Creation Of All Things** , she could heal even the most gravest of wounds. As she become more adapt at using it, she unlocked strong and stronger uses for it. Eventually..." Shukaku trailed off, tears shining in his eyes at recounting the wonderful person Kurama had become, dragging them kicking and screaming along with her. Emotions really sucked.

"She learned to create life." The voice shocked everyone. Naruto had pieced it together. The shock clear on his own face. "Got it in one kid." Gyuki relented. Nodding his head toward the blond. "When she found out what she could do, she was shocked as well. It no small thing, holding the key to life in one's hands." Gyuki carried on. "See that ties into everything. The rest of us had already learned we could become parents naturally, have taken a number of partners to bed over the passing decades leading to many of the other yokai now running around, Kurama was the only one to remain untouched. She couldn't bring herself to love another man, or allow one close enough to lead to procreation. So she made a child with **Creation Of All Things**. It was a vain and selfish thing she did, but we didn't stop her. She had earned this gift, it was hers to use as she saw fit." Gyuki took another swig of his flask, leaning back into his chair.

"The boy Onee-chan made was like our Father in every way but power, though he was far from weak. Strong willed, kind, compassionate, and fierce in battle. We all adored him. He was of Us, you see. A pure Yokai, like his mother before him. We found out that Fathers **Creation Of All Things** would pass down like that, if the children where made in the same way. Little Kunou-chan is the first nine-tailed fox yokai born of two actual parents." Shukaku picked up. Looking at Yasaka with a hint of compassion, he knew this was a sore subject for her.

"My father took over as leader of the Yokai faction after grandmother died, and a few hundred I took the mantel from him, as he died in battle against a group of rouge fallen angel and exorcists. I have the ability to use **Creation Of All Things** , but no where near the scale of my grandmother and father, I fear I never will now that Little Kunou is here." Yasaka spoke her hands tight at the mention of her daughters circumstances of birth. How she hated Kunou's father.

"But...Where do I fall into all this?" Naruto chimed in, confused as all hell. All this information was so much. TO much. For someone so young. The trio of girls he met earlier where just as confused. It was Sirzechs that broke the barrier for them to understand.

"You shouldn't exist Naruto-san." The way Sirzechs said it was so cold. So final. Far more cruel than he meant it to be. "You are an anomaly. Something that shouldn't be but here you are. There are no other Nine-tailed foxes. No one for you to claim as parents. For all intents and purposes...you just appeared." He finished, eyes boring into the boy, watching as the lad's world slowly came undone around him.

"But that...who would...that can't..." Naruto couldn't form any sentences. He looked at those around him that might know and was shocked to find they couldn't meet his eyes. It was the truth. Naruto was an unknown to all of them. Gyuki and Yasaka held sorrowful grimaces, they knew this couldn't be easy on the boy, and Sirzechs just looked on, emotionless.

A loud clatter was heard as the chair Naruto had been occupied fell to the floor, the boy running out the large doors that lead to the room. No one moved to follow him, the younger girls all stunned at the revelation, and the adults all stuck in their own thoughts.

"You didn't need to be so cold about it, Brat." Gyuki spoke to Sirzechs, he had wanted to ease the boy into it, especially if what he thought was true. "He is just a kid."

Sirzechs hung his head in shame, he knew he had been far more harsh then he meant to, but this was huge. A nine-tails with no ties could shift the balance of power in their world forever. "I'm sorry My Lord's and Lady...I...I spoke to soon." He hung his head, this was usually when Grayfia would smack him, but she had left before Gyuki even showed up to make some supper for the children.

Yasaka sighed. Today was a really rough day for everyone. This had been a closely guarded secret from EVERYONE. Only the current leader of Yokai, their child, and the Council of Nine, where privy to this information.

"My Lord." A soft voice spoke up, drawing eyes to the young white-haired cat yokai. "If I may be excused to find Naruto...I can't say I know what he's going through...but I do know what it means to be lost." Her voice was blank of emotion, but the elders in the room could see the un-shed tears in her eyes, it made Sirzechs wonder, as he nodded his assent. The young girl ran out of the room at a sprint.

"Why did you let her go?" Yasaka spoke, confused, how could one so young even hope to help?

"That was Koneko Toujou, my dear sisters rook. You may now her as Shirone, younger sister to the infamous criminal Kuroka and last surviving member of the Nekoshou Massacre. That is what brought me here in the first place. I had hoped we could talk over the punishments to be handed down to the devils involved in the incident, but now, I can see that is far from the most important matter." Sirzechs leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with both hands. Today had been a long day. When he moved his hands, a glass filled with clear liquid sat before him. Turning he saw one before Shukaku and Yasaka as well. Gyuki was filling a glass of his own.

"It has been a rather long day, I say we settle this here. Kill the devils, construct a law protecting other yokai in territories under your rule, then we sign a peace treaty." Gyuki's voice filled the room, all eyes on him "After young Koneko-chan gets back with Naruto-san, we will decide on how to handle his situation. For now, we could ALL use a drink." With that said Gyuki raised his glass in toast, before knocking it back.

"Here, here." where his only replies.

~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~(A.N. You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to cliff this right here)

Naruto ran hard. He ran as fast and far as he could, he wanted to get away. NEEDED to get away. He didn't think, didn't stop until his legs screamed and his lungs grew weak.

He screamed as he fell to the ground, tears of frustration and confusion falling down his face. He threw a fist into the unforgiving earth. Then again, and once more. It didn't make sense dammit! People don't just appear! What was going on!

The words from the king of hell kept playing through his head. 'Shouldn't exist.' Was that what he was? A mistake?

Curling his knees to his chest Naruto cried, hot bitter tears. That's it. He was a mistake. An Anomaly. Something inherently wrong. Sobs racked his small form, as he sat under the evening light, a tree at his back.

He had made it out to the far garden of the shrine before he broke down.

He never heard the small figure approaching him. "Hey Mister! Mister Hey!" A small voice called to him, dragging his face from his legs. It was a girl. A little girl of about six. She had nine fluffy tails and two golden ears on her head, her eyes the same gold as Yasaka, though her face was much rounder. Her gold hair was tied in a short pony tail, and like the older fox before her, she wore a small miko outfit. Did everyone have one of those?

"Are you okay Mister? Momma says when people cry it's cause their hurt, and being hurt is bad. Are you hurt? I'm not good at healing, but Momma is, Maybe she can heal you? I think shes in meeting right now, but she usually doesn't get TOO mad when I go in. And if it's to help someone she won't be mad at all!" The girl rambled on, well, she was excitable, Naruto had to give her that.

"Is your name Kunou?" Naruto asked as he whipped his cheeks and eyes. Wouldn't do to see a boy cry in front of a little girl.

The girl's eyes sparkled. "WOOOW! How did you do that? Are you magic? Can you read minds!? Can you teach me!?" The little girl bounced up and down, the sleeves to he haori waving about as she happily asked question after question. Naruto chuckled, this is why he helped with the other kids at the orphanage, always so chipper and amazed.

Think about his time at the Orphanage immediately soured his mood. Something the little girl noticed with ease. "Mister are you okay?" She asked as she stepped closer and reached for one of his hands.

Naruto took a quick step back, fear racing through him. Why was he afraid?

The girl looked him over once more before her eyes widened in shock. 'Ears! Tails!' Kunou thought in wonder. He had ears and tails like her and Momma! He only looked a little older than her, so in her mind there was only one possible conclusion.

"NIISAN!" It took all of three seconds for Naruto to realize what happened, as he looked at the sky. Wasn't he just standing?

You see, Kunou had been raised her whole life as an only child, with never much time to play with other children, and all she had ever wanted was a brother or sister to spend time with. Seeing someone she had never met before, that looked so much like her mother, well an animal can tell when one of it's own is near by.

Naruto looked down at the girl hugging his chest in pure confusion. She was so small, how did she knock him off his feet? He awkwardly patted the chatting girl on the head as she rambled about brothers and games and Momma telling fibs.

That's when Naruto caught on to what she was saying. She thought he was her lost brother, finally coming home. On one hand Naruto was kinda touched, that this little girl would care for such a complete stranger warmed his heart, on the other, he was also worried, that could be dangerous for the little girl as well.

Naruto sat up from the dirt, "Kunou-chan, why are you out here all alone? It's almost dark out." He asked, shouldn't the next head of yokai have a keeper or body guard? Something?

"I snicked away from Old Man Yottsunome. I like being in the garden as the sunsets cause the flowers are super pretty!" Kunou replied cheekily, take that Old Man! Making her do stupid chores all day!

"That's not safe Kunou. What if someone took you or hurt you? Wouldn't Momma be upset?" Naruto felt weird calling Yasaka that, but it would help make a point to the little girl.

"Yeah I guess..." The young girl looked down, "But Big Brother is here now! So he'll fight all the meanies and protect me." The little girl nodded, grinning brightly at the older blond. Well it wasn't a lie, Naruto would protect her, but not because he was her perceived brother. Who would protect a little kid? "Nii-chan...why where you crying earlier?" Kunou spoke softly.

Naruto sighed, this was the hard part. "I got some upsetting news...I just needed to clear my head a bit but there is something you need to know." He braced himself, this would suck. "Kunou-chan, I'm not your brother. I'm not anyone's brother. I may have ears and tails like you, but...I shouldn't actually be here." He spoke lowly, trying to ease the girl into the truth. "As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm a mistake." he looked away from the young charge. The words stung him even more now, coming from his own mouth.

Silence engulfed the garden.

"That's dumb." Was the reply. Making Naruto snap his head back to the girl with wide eyes. "Momma says that anyone with ears and tails are family. That everyone is important and here for a reason. There are no mistakes." Kunou spoke, nodding her head sagely, for all the wisdom a six year old could have.

Naruto looked at the girl, really looked at her. He couldn't see any judgment. No uncertainty. As far as this girl cared, he was family. He was her Big Brother. The grin that spread across his face was as bright as the sun, soon matched by Kunou as she saw what her words had done. Naruto quickly hugged the girl while laughing, causing her to laugh along side him.

Koneko arrived in the garden a few minutes later, she saw a young blond girl chasing our hero around the grass, shouting about catching him and making him it, 'That must be Lady Kunou, Yasaka's daughter.' Koneko had to smile, it was a very touching scene.

"Naruto-san." She called out causing the Blond Boy a moment of distraction, which little Kunou capitalized on.

One mess of limbs, a duo of OW!, and a single cloud of dust later, Koneko sweat dropped. She...hadn't meant to do that.

"uh Hey Koneko-chan...whats up?" Came Naruto's strained voice. His ribs hurts. A lot.

"Lord Lucifer sent me to find you and make sure you're okay..." Koneko spoke in a monotone, even as she grinned as the two blonds untangled themselves and stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from their clothes.

"Ah...uh thanks for...worrying." Naruto was unsure. Not many people worried about him, so this was still kinda outside his realm of familiarity. He walked toward Koneko, or planned to, but a tug on his hand halted his advance. He cast his eyes behind him to see Kunou grasping his sleeve, her eyes gazing at Koneko uncertainly.

"Naruto turned around and knelt before the little girl. "Hey, it's okay Kunou-chan, this is a...friend of mine. Her name is Koneko-chan, she's going to accompany us back to your mom, okay?" Naruto spoke with a soft smile, his free hand ruffling Kunou's hair lightly. "...can...can I hold your hand?" Kunou replied softly, looking down as her feet played in the dirt.

Naruto's smile widened. "Of course you can...Imoto-chan."

Koneko watched as the little girl's eyes widened, a massive smile and small blush on her face at the familial title. It was kinda cute, seeing the way the girl chattered animatedly to the older blond. He was really good with kids, Koneko decided.

"Okay Koneko-chan, I'm ready to go. Lead the way." Naruto said as he approached the girl with snow colored hair. His grin was only slightly hollow, he was still dreading hearing any more from the adults gathered in that meeting room.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto, Koneko and Kunou arrived out side the meeting room in just a few minutes. Naruto hadn't run very far off.

Naruto stood before the closed meeting room doors, trepidation thick in his stance as he prepared to knock. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. The small squeeze of his hand from Kunou helped, but still this was no easy thing to face. Deciding to just get it over with like one removes a band-aid, Naruto knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

All heads turned at the sounds, and all eyes took in the three now in the door way. "Welcome back Naruto-san, Koneko-chan...Who is this with you?" Sirzechs spoke, trying to sound kind, the last thing he need was to make the boy upset again.

"Hello! I'm Kunou! This is my Big Brother!" The little girl shout, all eyes immediately focused in on Naruto, most in confusion, two in amusement.

"Kunou dear, I told you, you don't have a brother..." Yasaka spoke, hopeful to nip this in the bud before it became to much of a hassle, this boy might not even be able to stay here for goodness sake.

"But he has ears like Momma, and tails like Momma, so that means he is a yokai, so that means hes family." The little girl spoke with finality, nodding her head, before her eyes landed on Gyuki. "Grandpa!" Kunou was immediately at the old Bull's side. Trying to climb into his lap, she hadn't seen Grandpa in ages!

"Haha, she told you there Yasaka-chan." Gyuki chuckled as he helped the young kitsune into his lap. Kunou always was an affectionate one. "Kunou, there is someone here I would like you to meet." Gyuki said he pointed to Shukaku, "This is my brother Shukaku, he is your Great-Grandmothers little brother as well." Stars where a weak candle compared to the little girl's eyes. SHE HAD MORE FAMILY!

Shukaku had gone missing some time after Yasaka's father passing on, so he had never had the chance to meet Kunou. He moved from his seat to stand beside Gyuki's chair, kneeling and getting eye level with the girl. "Hello, Shukaku is Shukaku, I am very happy to meet my family." His tone was soft, along with the smile on his face. Well, that is until the little girl hit him like a train in a tackle, her arms around his neck hugging the life out of him.

"Grandpa! If he is as old is you why does he look the same age as Nii-chan?" Kunou shouted over her arms as she hugged her new family.

"It's magic Kunou-chan." Came the reply. No need to confuse the poor girl more. "Anyway, on to more pressing matters, Naruto." Gyuki waved a hand, beckoning the boy forth. "What is it you want to do from here. You have no ties, and own allegiance to no faction. Any would be happy to accept you."

Yasaka wanted to speak up, really she did, but her Uncle would tan her hid if she interrupted. Kunou seemed really taken with this boy, she didn't want to just send him off. She knew the pecking order though, even she had to answer to the Council of Nine.

"Well Gyuki-sama...I'm...I'm not sure. I still don't know anything about where I come from, and it's not like I can stay here..." Naruto spoke quietly. He liked Kyoto, and Kunou, But even he could see what trouble would come from having a random Nine-tail appear.

"And why not?" Yasaka spoke quickly, a plan forming in her mind. "What if you could stay here?" She shot Gyuki a pleading look, begging him to let her make her point. The old Bull huffed, but did nothing else.

"Well, I'd love to stay. I can learn more about yokai here than anywhere else right? It would give me a space to train, I could hang out with Kunou and I could still see Shukaku." Naruto said "But how could I? Couldn't this lead to trouble for you Yasaka-sama?" he finished, scratching his head.

"Indeed it could. All manner of rumors could surround Yasaka-chan, which may lead to infighting in our faction, maybe even revolution as other yokai see her position as ruler weak. They may try to convince Naruto to take rule and treat him like a puppet king." Gyuki spoke. He knew what Yasaka wanted to do, but was she willing to actually say it.

"He can take a place on the Council of Nine." The words brought silence to the chamber. Gyuki grunted in affirmation, knowing the whole time.

"But...Yasaka-sama, isn't that place reserved for a member of the royal family?" Sirzechs interjected. He didn't want to make waves, but this was unprecedented. An unknown given such a high seat of power?

Yasaka looked at Sirzechs, she knew he meant well, but this was the only way for things to go the way she wanted. She'd never hear the end of it if Kunou's new "Nii-chan" was forced to leave. "That is true, but as far as we know, Naruto may very well be a pure yokai, the seat was left open after my Grandmother passed, my father believing it to much power for one person to hold. The Council of Nine was to temper the leader of Yokai, not be swayed by them. If Naruto took the seat after being trained, Kunou could still become Ruler with little a fuss made."

"And who would train him?" Gyuki spoke, his eyes demanding she show her resolve. Where was the strong girl he watched grow up. Make him believe in this boy.

"I will if need be. I'll have the best tutors train him. I'll make him my assistant to watch the daily going-on's of our people if need be, I will make him the best damned Council men and Warrior ever." There was a fire in Yasaka's eyes as she spoke.

The Council of Nine where the nine strongest Yokai, being both a fighting force when things got fucked up beyond belief, and a place the leader and lower councils of yokai could come to to settle a matter of internal politics. They where the top of the top in all things internally handled. Though there use was limited at the worst of times, simply because there wasn't a real need, they helped train and teach the leader of Yokai for a reason.

Naruto was stock still. "Yasaka-sama! I can't accept such an honor! I'm...I'm no one, and I come from nothing! This...This is way to much. I'm only ten!" He looked ready to bolt after his triad.

Let it be known ten year-olds do NOT handle mass amounts of pressure well.

"But you won't be forever." Gyuki intoned. He was sold. This boy was bound to be part of great things. It reminded him of the stories Kurama once told as well. A boy that came from nothing to being a lynch-pin of peace. Oh he would definitely help this boy. "Myself and the rest of the council shall help mold you. By the time you take up your place on the council, you will be more than ready." The grin on Gyuki's face was shared by Shukaku, Kunou, and Yasaka.

Sirzechs and his sister's group watched on stunned. They where watching history in the making! This would send ripples through the underworld! "I for one thing it's a marvelous idea." Sirzechs spoke, drawing eyes to his form. "This will mean no one has the right to Question Kunou when she rises to power, Naruto receives his purpose in life, and the yokai faction have two powerful members to settle matters in the future." Oh yes this was a great idea! With TWO Nine-tailed foxes, NO ONE would threaten the yokai, which meant he could better deal with the unrest in his own fation at the yokai turned into devils! It was perfect.

"Well Naruto, what do you say?" Yasaka asked the boy calmly. She would convince him if need be, but it's polite to ask.

Naruto looked around the room, seeing the approving faces of everyone in there. What tore it was the hope in Kunou's. How could he turn away from his Imoto-chan? With a sigh, he slumped his shoulders. "...Fine. I'll do it. But you have to promise me something." Naruto said quickly. If he was gonna be coerced, he may as well as get something out of it.

"Name it." Spoke the Kitsune Ruler.

"I want you Lord Lucifer to help find my friends from Trinity, they have been missing for a week now, and it didn't sit right with me leaving, and Grandma Aijo CAN'T be punished for not telling anyone about me." Naruto knew where his priorities where. Family and friends first, everything else after.

"Done." Spoke Sirzechs quickly. He could make all of that happened, no reason to tell the boy he had planned to any way, he like Aijo, she always gave Rias a hard time when they stopped by. "I may call on you in the future for a favor Young Lord. Things are happening in my faction I am not a fan of." Sirzechs spoke as he rose from his chair, his sister and peerage following, meeting Koneko by the door.

"Yeah yeah." Came the boy's reply.

Like he said everything else later.

 **A.N. Jesus Fucking Christ. 11,798 words. That's the most I've ever written. All in about 7 hours two, so not bad. Now then, some of you will notice I started using certain Japanese add-ons and words. This is gonna continue, nothing major, usually just the formalities and familiarities on names, so don't lose your shit. I rounded up a couple questions here in this chapter and I'll kick off with canon in the next chapter or two, so be ready. At this time there is no set pairing for relationships, mostly cause DXD makes a cluster fuck of it with a harem. So I'll put a poll up later to see what you guys want. I'm pretty sure I tied up most the plot holes I constructed in this chapter, and will make and seal up more moving forward, so let me know if I miss any. I don't have a beta reader, so I'm accepting volunteers. Shout out to the guys on the comment board, love the positivity, along with the 153 followers and 93 favorites. Barely a week in and you guys are killing me with love. Its awesome! See ya next time!**


	4. Aftermath and Filler

No Good Deed

(LONG A.N. BUT HAS SOME INPORTANT INFO.)

 **A.N. Hey Guys! Welcome to the 4th installment of No Goo Deed, now before we kick off, I think there are certain things I should address about this story, for what has happened, and what to expect going forward. The most prominent question is very easy to explain. Will Naruto get his memories back? Yes and no. It's gonna be in a way I have seen done very rarely and the format that it was put into I really liked, so I'm using that formula. I won't reveal what it is just yet, but it should become apparent moving forward.**

 **Next, Why is Kurama female, or some variation there on. I didn't do this for the hell of it, It actually has A LOT to do with how I plan to carry the story and in fact is vital to certain scenes I want to make, not to say its because I want a NaruKura story, but a female Kurama is VITAL in future chapters.**

 **As for the Yokai, Naruto and the Bijuu started, Kurama and her line are the ONLY FOX YOKAI, just to be clear. As far as I'm aware, Yasaka and Kunou are the only fox yokai anyway so it all ties in neatly. The others species of yokai are from generations of cross-breeding and gene evolution. Something that has occurred naturally as the Bijuu essence in their DNA has diluted. But more on that this chapter.**

 **Finally, why doesn't Gyuki realize that Shinobi Naruto and Yokai Naruto are the same person? Because for lack of a better way to put it, he isn't. Gyuki has a familiar feeling around Naruto, kinda like seeing ghosts of his past. He wants to see what can be made from it. When you see someone that reminds you of someone who died, do you automatically assume its the dead person come back? Gyuki and company have been around for THOUSANDS of years, they haven't even seen Kurama reincarnated, why would he expect Naruto to be?**

 **Now something I feel HAS to be touched on, is a comment Trex0428 left, dealing with how the story started. I glossed over those details FOR A REASON, concerning the fight with Kaguya, and the way the Bijuu where formed. All of that will be explained moving forward, you guys have to remember, Naruto is 10 right now, we are no where near the start of canon. A LOT of details still have to be discovered by our favorite blond and company, and even then, they may not all have the answers. I have the story line planned to a T and scenes that HAVE to happen if you guys want to be entertained. I could just give you all the answers at once, but then this wouldn't be an adventure story. I wanna drag you along with the characters. Make you become invested in how things play out.**

 **Moving forward, I do plan on a few time skips and flashbacks. Nothing major, just glossing over Naruto's training and coming back on it to establish certain explanations. Again, Naruto is TEN. WE know he has been reincarnated, HE DOESN'T. As far as he is aware, he is an unlucky kid with a whole lot of bullshit surrounding his past.**

 **Special mentions to Dante Crailman, 9, Revampedatol, Justafan1001, Somerandomreaderwhoseafan, Xbox432, Dregus, Karibanu, and SuperApplePie, input from these guys have been helping me make the story flow better by a vast margin, and have given me a plethora of ideas to put in this story that tie in beautifully. Props my dudes.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

 _'_ I'm not a child.' Thinking to self _._

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

 _" **Creation Of All Things" Technique name.**_

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~

It had been a REALLY long day, Yasaka decided as she sat, over looking the moonlight city of Kyoto. She hadn't been this mentally and emotionally drained in YEARS. Right now, she was seated on the balcony attached to her room, a long flowing night grown grasping at her form, accenting the curves that was her body. A soft knocking drew her attention to the door of her room, and with a quick "Enter." Her Grand Uncle was striding across her room, the soft tapping of his cane, announcing his approach with each step.

"Quite the day we've had, isn't it?" Gyuki's deep baritone voice resounded softly. He had a bottle in his free hand, two glasses grasped between his fingers and the bottle it's self. Where he got his taste for vodka, Yasaka would never understand.

"You can say that again," was Yasaka's dry response. "Are we doing the right thing?" Her heart was weighed down by guilt. They were placing a lot of pressure on a child, one that had no real investment in the politics of their faction, other than nine furry appendages.

Gyuki took a seat, this conversation is why he brought the vodka. He was silent as he poured two glasses and handed one to Yasaka. He raised his glass to the moon, a motion Kurama's granddaughter mimicked.

"I think you are asking the wrong question Yasaka-chan." Gyuki finally responded. "We're in the wrong no matter how you cut this situation, and asking moral questions based on something you know is inherently wrong is just foolish." He cast his eyes to Yasaka's form, noticing the slight slump in her shoulders. She needed the truth, not some half-ass story to make her feel better.

"So...what should I be asking then?" Yasaka said, her eyes staring at the rim of her now half empty glass. She knew what kind of man her uncle was. He didn't muck about with half-truths and moral obligation. He'd been alive to long for that. He saw the situation and molded it as much as he safety could. He may play things close to the vest, but he was a realist like that.

"What are you going to teach Naruto-boy first?" Gyuki said, a small grin on his face. He hated the way he had to be. He also understood that it had to be done. Not only where they placing a lot of pressure on Kunou's new 'Nee-chan', they where also placing a lot of faith and power.

The Council of Nine had been around for as long as Yokai existed. Kurama and him had seen to it's formation with the other originals, and he had kept it going, even as his other siblings moved to other places in the world. This was the first time he had seen one of them in person for over a hundred years. They could still communicate with each other, for some reason the pocket dimension in each Bijuu's mind scape still existed. They could meet when ever they needed, not that there was really much reason to. Yasaka was a fine ruler, and the people loved her. No need for crusty old men to ruin that.

Yasaka glanced at her uncle, confusion on her face, as a snorted chuckle escaped his lips. "What?" she questioned, it wasn't often Uncle Gyuki cracked a grin for no reason.

"Nothing, nothing...I just had a funny thought that would probably have lead your Aunt Matabi to skinning me alive if she had heard it. She has always been sensitive about her age and looks." Gyuki let a light chuckle out as he explained. Maybe he should call a council meeting. Seeing those striking blue eyes and blond hair had left him feeling...something. It was like a dull ache in his heart. He missed his family, he realized belatedly. Something about that boy...just called to him.

"I'm glad Uncle Shukaku came back...I haven't seen him in so long, I almost forgot how crazy he is. Hahaha." the laugh that left Yasaka's lips was only a little forced. Shukaku was always her favorite. With his weird way of speaking and goofy personality, it wasn't hard for her to love him as a child, and while it COULD be embarrassing, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You and me both. I haven't had Shukaku brand crazy in a long, long time." Gyuki rolled his eyes. He loved his brother to death, like all his siblings, no matter how crazy he was. Shukaku had taken the worst of the last few losses they had suffered. After Kurama...passed, things just weren't the same for the former Bijuu.

It probably hadn't helped that Shukaku was the one to find her body, the smile and tears on the old Raccoon's face had always made him question what REALLY happened...It was like he reverted to when the Sage of Six Paths had first made them. All the power of the wind, in the heart and mind of a child.

"Heh, did I ever tell you about the time Shukaku got stabbed in the ass with a gardening tool?" He had timed it perfectly, the vodka landing on the rich oak wood of the balcony, freshly spit from Yasaka's mouth as she looked at him wide eyed. Gyuki roared in laughter.

Yeah. It was time for a council meeting.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto lay in his bed, sleep was the last thing on his mind. Clad in sleeping shorts, and a bed far to large for one person, he just stared at the ceiling, the slow passing of the moon his only company. He grasped at a new piece of attire around his neck. It was a green shard. Two prayer beads sat on either side, all held together by a decrative piece of string. Gyuki had gifted it to him upon his agreeing of taking a place on the Council of Nine in a number of years. Something about tradition of some such nonsense.

It had been a fucked up day. Between meeting the Pretty Trio, as he now dubbed them, it was a whirlwind of clustefucks and what the shit. A deep sigh left Naruto's form. If he had known this would be the result, would he still have come here? Being groomed for a real position of POWER. He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

A large part of him said yes. Shukaku was a loyal...friend? 'Yeah friend. No way am I gonna act like his dad.' Naruto thought. They had been through a lot in the week it took them to reach Kyoto, thick as thieves, they were!

Naruto blanched. Considering how much they stole...

The quite creak of his door pulled Naruto from his lamentation, his eyes narrowed at the darkened hall way, before a small form made itself known.

"...Big Brother..?" a soft voice drifted across the room.

Kunou.

Naruto relaxed visibly, pulling himself in to a seated position. He looked the young girl over. How could anyone sleep in such frilly pajamas?

"Yeah Kunou, I'm here." Naruto responded, scooting to the end of the bed as Kunou walked further into the room. It was late, the girl really should be asleep.

"I...I had a bad dream..." Kunou said, shame filling her voice, and pulling at Naruto's heart stings. He knew that feeling. He use to climb into bed with Aijo when he was younger and nightmares decided to visit. She must want someone to comfort her.

Though why did she come to him instead of Yasaka?

Naruto looked at her, she had her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to take in Naruto's. She was ashamed of having to come to her big brother for something so...trivial.

Kunou couldn't be blamed. Even though she had a mother, she was still a lonely little girl. Her mom worked a lot, she might even be working right now, and as Yasaka's heir, Kunou understood the importance of her mother's work even at the rip old age of 6.

She had dreamed that big brother wasn't there anymore. It gripped her heart in fear.

Some would question why she was so attached to the newcomer Blond. It would be a fair question, because even she didn't understand it. She just knew she wanted to be around him. When she found him in the garden, knees to his chest and sobs cutting through his form...it just seemed...wrong.

Now here she was, in the older blond's room. Waiting for...something. She needed some kind of reassurance, some validation that her fears weren't warranted.

She stepped a few feet forward.

Naruto rose from his bed. He wasn't an expert...but...

Kunou tensed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her smaller from. She melted in an instant after. So much warmth and caring.

Kunou was a lonely girl, this was the third person in the world to hug her.

"I'm here Imoto-chan. I'm not going to leave you." His voice was soft, and he didn't know why it made Kunou shudder. There was no way of knowing exactly what her dream entailed and that his words caused relief to flood the poor girl like a broken dam filling a valley.

Kunou gripped the ends of her sleeping shirt before she tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Bitter tears of joy at the words that drifted through the night like a specter.

"Can...can I stay with you...just for tonight..." Naruto heard her, even with how low the words were. He wouldn't have denied the girl even if he wanted to. He knew what it was like, needing someone to lean on. Some one to hug you and tell you it would all be okay, that shit wasn't as horrible as it really was.

Heady tonic, being someone's line of support when they were at their weakest.

"Come on...you need some sleep." He guided Kunou to the bed, one arm draped over her shoulders.

He made sure to tuck her in, before he stood and went to the dresser. If Kunou was gonna sleep in bed with him, he needed a shirt.

As Naruto lay back down, Kunou scooted closer to him, basking in the warmth he exuded. It was then Naruto decided he had made the right choice. Training would be a pain, politics would be annoying, and he may have to put his life on the line, but in that moment, it didn't matter. He was a brother now. If it meant he had to storm the gates of heaven and hell, just to make that smile that split Kunou's face, appear again, he would do it.

He had been background noise. He had been a friend. He had been a playmate. This. This was a whole other ball park, and after Sirzechs' words, this was something he needed just as much.

He may not have HAD a family, but now? Now he was a brother.

He never noticed the grin that painted his face as he fell asleep.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

The sun was like an unholy god of war, battling Naruto's slumber for rule. The blond bit back a growl, stupid sun, and stupid waking up. Someone blow up the sun. Maybe he could ask Yasaka to do it? She seemed powerful.

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was early, he realized, and something was missing from his room.

He looked around. Desk, chair, dresser, TV, bed... no...everything seemed in or-

Kunou!

Naruto took in his room once more, far more awake now, though still half out of it. The right side of his bed was a little messy, she must have woken up for the day already, he decided. Well, he was to awake to go back to bed now, might as well get ready for the day.

Naruto scratched his head as he moved to his dresser, he hated waking up. Mornings just weren't his thing. Old Lady Aijo always gave him shit about not making it to classes in time. He lived like two sets of stairs above where the orphanage held classes, how could he be late?

Thinking about the place he grew up brought a furrow to Naruto's brow. He should probably see about sending Aijo a letter of something, let her know he was okay. The Old Bat was probably worried as hell.

With a grunt, Naruto closed his dresser and headed out of the room, a shirt and pair of sweat pants, graciously supplied by Yasaka, lad upon his shoulders. A nice morning bath was in his near future.

Now...if only he could remember where Yasaka had taken him to bathe last night...

He felt he was heading the right way when the sound of running water reached his ears, steam was billowing under a door. How they had an indoor hot spring, he didn't ask, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

A yawn nearly crack Naruto's jaw as he opened the door and moved to stand near the cloth's rack and hamper placed close to the door. He belatedly noticed the spring a few feet of to his left, but quickly pushed it from his mind. He just wanted to laze in the warm water for a bit.

Naruto hung up his clothes and quickly stripped. He had spent an hour in here last night, so he was eager to get back in the relaxing pool. He stared at the necklace he had been given yesterday for a moment. It was so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it just felt...right around his neck.

With a shake of the head, he deposited the shard and string on a hook, he could think on it later. He turned and moved to the water, sinking up to his nose in the water as he relaxed in the water's embrace.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Escaped our hero's mouth, the glory of hot water and steam working it's magic. Naruto could die happy right now. So warm~.

"Well, It seems you are enjoying yourself." a female voice carried over Naruto, snapping him from the lose of self that the water provided, like an ice bucket of water was dumped on his back.

You ever have those days where shit just didn't goas planned?

Yeah.

Yasaka looked at Naruto, a shit eating grin firmly in place. She had seen him come in, and before she could even think of calling out to him, the shock of him walking into the women's hot spring over powering her mouth, the boy was nose deep in the water, bags clearing from his sleep covered eyes. 'He must have had a rough night', she thought, which was a given, the boy had A LOT of information thrown at him in a short amount of time.

The look on his face was priceless, she was glad she hadn't announced her presence sooner, this was GOLD.

The sputtering and stuttering that followed, as Naruto's young eyes drank in Yasaka's naked, soaked form, had perils of laughter force there ways from her lips. She wasn't exactly modest, her usual attire leaving little to the imagination, but few had ever seen her in such a state of undress. To see such a comical reaction, well she supposed she could forgive the sleep deprived boy. Though, she might not to want to tell Uncle Kokuo...he might kill the boy.

"I...I...I...um...uh..." Naruto was caught flat footed. Why was Yasaka in the bath with him!? Why was she in the male hot spring!? He couldn't even form a sentence to ask, his voice torn between shrilly screaming, and bellowing out demands for her to leave. Something he realized, in the back of his head, would be extremely rude. It kinda WAS her house.

"You, you, you, yes a master of the spoken from. Why not start with one word and move to the next slowly? It might help." Oh this was fun. Maybe this will be Naruto's first lesson, how to deal with a naked woman. Yasaka was sure she could get a few years of black mail with that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Naruto's mind finally rebooted, allowing him to stand, a towel around his waist in a flash, a hand pointing at Yasaka accusingly.

"Well, I woke up this morning, and felt grimy from some late night drinking. So I decided to come to the WOMEN'S hot spring, and take a bath. Low and behold not 10 minutes later my new charge and council member decides to join me. How bold." The tone of Yasaka's voice was absolutely condescending and teasing. The cheeky smile on her face didn't help.

Naruto bolted from the water, stopping only long enough to grab his clothes and new necklace, before he hightailed it from the room, back to his own sleeping chamber, shame and Yasaka's laughter chasing him.

Oh this was gonna be FUN!

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~

Kunou was concerned. Her brother was sitting at the breakfast table, dressed in sweats and an orange shirt, a green shard hanging from his neck. That was pretty normal she guessed.

The look of humiliation and burning blush...wasn't.

"Momma, what's wrong with Nii-chan? Is he broken?" The smile that split Yasaka's face, and the way Naruto slumped in his seat only confused the poor girl more. Nee-chan and Momma were weird.

"It's nothing sweetie, just some trouble this morning, don't worry about it. Are you ready to go with Yottsunome-san?" Kunou's face grew blank, Yasaka's heart went out to the poor girl. Yottsunome was one of the oldest yokai around, only out paced by the Council of Nine, close to her fathers age were he still around. She remembered her own time under the man as nothing but tedious and soul crushingly boring.

It needed to be done however, he knew the in's and out's of leadership, and as a living piece of history, Kunou needed his guidance in her studies to become leader of yokai.

"Do...do I have to?" There was the whine. Something Yasaka was quite familiar with. Kunou had a habit of trying to skip out on her studies. Not that she could be blamed, as a little girl, playing was always at the forefront of her mind.

"Yes sweetie. How about I make a deal with you?" Yasaka wanted to nip this in the bud for a while now, and she may just have the perfect idea for it. It was time for Kunou to take up training in her chakra anyway. "If you focus on your studies until lunch, I'll let you come with Naruto and I when I get him started on chakra training later." This caused Naruto to perk up. Chakra? What the hell was that?

"...You promise?" The look in Kunou's face was searching, trying to find any deceit she had been bugging her mom on chakra for WEEKS, why the change of heart now?

Well obviously because now she had to teach someone else as well, but Kunou didn't need to know that.

"I promise. Focus on some history and mathematics, maybe some politics, and IF you don't run off, I'll start you on chakra along side Naruto." Yasaka nodded her head. Kunou was unnaturally attached to Naruto in such a short time, why she couldn't fathom, and it kind of worried her, but she trusted the boy, and Uncle Gyuki did too, so might as well make use of that bond.

"...Fine. But only cause Nii-chan will be there too!" Kunou declared, as if her word were law. Any chance to spend time with her big brother was worth a few hours of tort-teaching at the hands of Old Man Yottsunome.

"Uh...Lady Yasaka...what's chakra?" Naruto felt left out, this entire conversation was going clear over his head. Was this one of those yokai specific things Aijo wanted to teach him?

"We'll get on that later Naruto, and please, just call me Yasaka," Yaska responded, digging her knife into the food her cooking staff had just sat before herself and the two children, "Kunou is right. You're family now. No need to be so formal."

"Uh...right sorry Yasaka-san..." Naruto spoke, a little uncomfortable being so familiar with the leader of such a powerful faction like theirs.

"For now, after we eat, you and I will be going to the training field on the far side of Mount Hiei, Uncle Gyuki and I will be testing you in physical abilities to see what we have to work with." Yasaka explained how their morning hours would be spent. If Naruto was a pure fox like her uncle said, it would take a lot to tire him out. "After that we'll have you run a few obstacles and see how you stack up in a hand to hand fight. Did Aijo teach you any of that?" It was a reasonable question, Aijo WAS a world class fighter.

"Well...she taught me a little self-defense. Nothing formal, just some combinations and holds. A few pressure points that would let me escape an assailant easier." Naruto thought he would never understood why she was so set on the kids at the orphanage learning ways to fight, but after the fire, it made a lot more sense.

"Good, good. That means you wont have many ingrained habits, so teaching you a fighting style should be easier after we see where you stand in strength and endurance." Yasaka took a swallow of orange juice after she spoke. If Aijo was still on top of her game, then Naruto might be a fair fighter at hand to hand even with so little in the way of form. Aijo was deadly in close range, she remembered a spar they had a few years back. That bruise she had gotten on her face still irked her.

"Well eat your fill, it'll be a few hours before we break for lunch, and Uncle Gyuki is a madman on the training field." Yasaka grinned at Naruto's loud gulp, before he dug into his plate. She hoped he didn't puke.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto walked out to the training grounds, a half step behind and to the right of Yasaka. It was beautiful out here. Nature was so abundant, the air was clear, the grass a rich green, leaves bright and cheerful. He could feel the flow of life in this section of wilderness, it was...calming.

The walk had been a short one, but all the same it gave Yasaka time to think. Uncle Gyuki was a tough man, so anything she thought of in ways of tiring Naruto out, he would want to triple on principle. Hopefully it would be enough to break down the improved physicality all yokai share, not to mention the extra strength and stamina a Pure Nine-Tailed Fox is made with.

"Here we are." Yasaka spoke, pulling Naruto out of his small nature induced trace, and with a shake of his head, Naruto began to take in the field around them. It was a large clearing mostly, there was a small shrine in the distance, stones erect in the open space between two large threes, a small garden at the base of the structures. It captured his attention raptly.

"That is where my grandmother is buried." Yasaka spoke softly, melancholy coloring her tone. "She loved coming out here and tending the flowers. Said they reminded her of older days, back when her partner was still alive." She carried on, she remembered her grandmother fondly, and often set at her head stone and took in the sights and smells of nature, just basking in the life that surrounded the grave. Kunou should be brought here more, she decided.

"What was she like?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself. He had seen the painting in the meeting room, so he assumed she was beautiful, and as the first leader of yokai, he knew she was strong. She even fought along side the biblical god apparently.

"She...was a force of nature." It wasn't Yasaka who spoke.

Shukaku.

"Onee-chan was the strongest of us. And the kindest. Father had made her that way for a reason. He had faith in her. You should know that Father." The Raccoon yokai continued, his eyes fixed on the grave, a small, sad grin on his face. He missed his Onee-chan.

"Shukaku, stop confusing the poor boy. He is not our creator." That deep baritone again.

Gyuki. His cane ever present.

"But he is right. Kurama...it's hard to put into words. It was like seeing a hurricane. Raw unbridled power of nature at her beck and call. All yokai can use nature inherently, something we were gifted upon our creation, and that later generations were born with as some latent birth right. But Ku? It was like watching a master at work when she took up arms." The way Gyuki spoke was wistful, remembering by-gone days and becoming lost as he too gazed at the stones in the distance.

"...but what was she like as a person?" In for a penny in for a pound they say.

"As a person...it's hard to say really." Gyuki spoke first, he had known Kurama as long as any of their other siblings, but he also had more interaction with her. "She was fair, but kind. Especially later in life, after she created Kashikoi, Yasaka's father. Always trying to help. Never cross her though. That woman could make ME shit my pants when she was angry. I think it was something that carried over from our father, as Shukaku so graciously calls him." Gyuki sat on the grass, cane across his crisscrossed legs.

"Onee-chan was smart to. Always knowing who to send where and when. The people we fought against feared her prowess and tactics, and the ones we fought beside trusted any plan she passed down." Shukaku loved Kurama. Out of everyone, she was the one he looked to when father passed, because he didn't know what to think anymore. He followed her lead, because father put faith in her.

"She was loving, and wise. As beautiful as the nature around us now, and as old as the trees. Happy to give advice whenever asked." Yasaka loved thinking about her grandmother, no matter how much she missed her. The memories were bitter sweet, but sweet none the less.

"I wish I could have met her..." Naruto was honest. She sounded like an amazing person, he had to make sure to offer some prayers later.

Gyuki stared at Naruto for a moment, something flashing in his eyes at the boy's words, unnoticed by the others in the field.

A beat.

Then he stood. "Enough reminiscing. We came here to test you. The clearing we are in is a natural hot spot for the formation of Nature Chakra, one of about 12 in the world. This will help you heal faster and fight harder. Think of it as a background medic, healing you constantly. DO NOT try to draw on the energy you feel, as you ARE NOT ready for it. Just let it flow around you. It'll do the rest." Gyuki got down to business.

"We'll start with basic exercise and move on from there. Get ready kid, this is gonna suck. For you." The grin on Gyuki's face made Naruto shiver.

Fuck.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Kunou was walking with Old Man Yottsu toward her mothers training grounds. She was gonna visit great-grandma's grave too while she was at it.

The excitement she felt was clear. It was FINALLY time to start training her chakra! Oh man, Nee-chan was gonna love it!

She broke through the last few trees in the clearing a smile clear on her face...only to come up short.

Momma? Check.

Uncle Shukaku? Check.

Uncle Gyuki? Check.

Big Brother laying on the ground, in a heap of pain and misery? Check, Check.

"Uh...Momma, is he suppose to look like that?" The young voice pulled everyone's eyes to the young nine-tails and her tutor/keeper. Noon already?

"Lady Yasaka, I have brought Lady Kunou as requested. Will you need anything else of this Old Man today?" Yottsunome's force, age and rough, called throughout the clearing.

"No, no, We shall take over for the day. Thank you Yottsunome, please feel free to take the rest of the day off." Yasaka spoke kindly, ever as she grinned at her daughter probing Naruto's downed form with her toes.

"Nee-chan~, are you alive?" Ah the innocence of youth.

"Look alive Naruto, it's time to get into hard stuff." A groan was Naruto's only response to the Bull of Battle's demand. Everything hurt, but he stood all the same. Slave drivers, all three of them.

"Now, we're going to tackle something very important, so listen CAREFULLY." Gyuki tapped his cane thrice. Grabbing the two youth's attention. "Yokai are special in the way we use energy. We are able to mold something no other faction or species has. Chakra. It is the manifestation of spiritual and physical energies, that when combined, make a power source for spell crafting, seal making, enhanced healing, improved physical strength, and a plethora of other things." The old bull yokai started to pace. "Each member of the yokai species has certain attributes that have passed down through out the generations. You two, however are special. Kunou, you are half yokai, and Naruto, you are a pure fox yokai."

The two children looked at each other, confusion clear in their eyes.

"Kunou, this training may be harder on you, yokai that have been breed from other species have a harder time using chakra, but an easier time with other forms of magic, we aren't sure how it'll effect you because you are the first half fox yokai to ever exist, but don't let it bother you if something goes wrong." Gyuki spoke, his tone flat, but compassion in his gaze. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl after all.

Shukaku turned to Naruto, speaking directly to him, "Father, you re like us. Created from energy. Brought to life by the amalgamation of power and control. You could either channel chakra immediately, or not learn to use it for a few thousand years. Kukuo certainly didn't."

Yasaka took up where Shukaku left off her eyes casting a glance at her uncle, "I want you to close your eyes, and calm your breathing. Try to block out everything around you. Look into yourself and find a glow, or warmth. Once you do, I want you to pull on it." Her words where vague, but not from lack of trying. Chakra felt different for most, but to use loose ideas and have them find it based off that.

A soft gasp escaped Kunou's lips, as an energy started rising with in her. It felt so warm. So powerful. So right.

Yasaka wasn't surprised, Kunou had always been a gifted girl, and this was a simple enough task. The amount of chakra she could feel from her daughter was pleasantly surprising in it's amount too. For a nine-tails that was only half yokai, it was certainly more than Yasaka had fairly expected.

That's when they all felt it, it even broke Kunou out of her own mental trance, her power shrinking away like a candle in the night.

It was pure pressure. Massive, all encompassing. Pressing down on even Shukaku and Gyuki.

All eye's widen, taking in the malevolent storm swirling around Naruto's form.

The boy had found his chakra alright. Gyuki was right, he was a pure yokai, like the other Council of Nine.

Naruto was lost in his mind. This power...it hurt. It was familiar, but strange. Like he should know what to do, but it strained his body, he could hear his bones creak from the pressure. He had to force it back. He had to stop it.

The levels of power just kept rising, Naruto and those around him pushed more and more down as the levels grew higher. Yasaka struggle to her daughters side, the pressure immense, before she teleport herself and the young girl back to the temple. Uncle Gyuki and Uncle Shukaku would have to help Naruto, she needed to protect Kunou from the whirlwind of power that had taken over the field.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Gyuki yelled in vein, dammit. The boy couldn't hear him over the maelstrom of energy around him. He'd have to snap the boy out of it by force.

Naruto was in a foot deep crater now, power weighing him down like the sins of the damned. Pulling him ever stronger into the depths of the earth. Control. Breathe. Calm. Come on, come on. He could do this. He was Naruto. He wouldn't fail. Relax. Push it back.

A green light resounded from Naruto's neck. The shard! Focus on the shard. Come on. Focus. Push it back! COME ON!

"RAGHH!" The scream tore from the blonds mouth with a vengeance, as a blast of energy shot him clear off his feet. A chiming in his eyes as he lay there and looked up at the sky. The sun was really high. He was glad some cloud's blocked it out after a moment.

Gyuki was amazed. He didn't think the boy could force his power back. Not like it was unheard of, but to make that kind of energy submit in his first time out, well it wasn't something to scoff at.

Kurama must have been right about that necklace. He never did find out where she got it from. He would have asked her to get more, the ability to focus yokai energy was not something to be ignored.

"Boy, we have a long, long way to go." Naruto heard in that familiar baritone, it barely registered. So this was his power huh.

This...this was dangerous. He had to be careful.

He groaned aloud.

Why couldn't shit ever be easy?

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

TIME SKIP 7 YEARS LATER

Naruto sighed as he exited the train, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. The last few years had been a trial, but man had it been worth it. He looked out over the Kuoh city sky line.

'The more things change.' The blond thought to himself, he wondered belatedly how Rias and Koneko where doing. He hadn't seen them in a while.

He needed to find a place to stay too, not to mention seeing Old Lady Aijo.

All well, first things first.

Time for some ramen.

 ** **A.N. Hey guys! Me again, so I decided to kick things off in canon next chapter. The training will be brought up at later times, along with some of the more important explanations, and any interactions between groups. If something strikes you as odd, or missed, point it out in the comments and ill clarify it for you in a private message. Be easy fanfiction!****

 ** **Main character ages:****

 ** **Naruto – 10 at the start of the chapter, 17 at the end.****

 ** **Rias – 10 at the start of the chapter, 17 at the end.****

 ** **Koneko – 8 at the start of the chapter, 15 at the end.****

 ** **Kunou – 6 at the start of the chapter, 13 at the end.****

 ** **Akeno – 11 at the start of the chapter, 18 at the end.****

 ** **Hope this helps you guys in sorting out the time line so far****


	5. Talk About A Fuck Up

No Good Deed

 **A.N. Okay guys, chapter 5 is HERE! Up coming chapters will be shorter in length, but that is so you can enjot the finer details of the scene. I originallt planned for this two be a short chapter count story, with long chapters, but I fell shorter chapters will help me make the story line flow easier.**

 **Before we get into all that however, I need to address something, well two things actually.**

 **First, I'd like to pull attention to one Darth Onixia, and their lovely and glowing review.**

 **I'm being sarcastic. Their an asshat, but this does give me a chance to bring a certain problem to light, and it did help me make a choice in changing the direction of this story. Nothing major, just got caught in two plot options and was torn on the way I wanted to go. So yeah, props to you buddy.**

 **Look, I get not everyone shares my likes. Everyone is also entitled to their own opinion, HOWEVER, being a cock-bag about something you don't like is both childish, AND pointless. If you don't like the idea, by all means, read a different story, or in your particular case Darth Onixia, write one. See what you fail to understand, is you can't just drop a nuclear bomb like Naruto into DxD and not have major handicaps till the time is right. One hitting ever bad guy in a story, unless its all humor, is BORING. There is no struggle, no development, no true PLOT. No Reason. Writing FanFiction is about taking something and making it something different to suit the point or theme you are trying to sell. If you can be constructive, please leave a negative comment, help clean things up, make it better. But if all you can do is get pissy about someone using a certain method to make things work, you son, are in the wrong place.**

 **Second, some memory triggers will be taking place soon, so watch for them and the reaction.**

 **With that, ENJOY!**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

 _'_ I'm not a child.' Thinking to self _._

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

 _" **Creation Of All Things" Technique name.**_

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~

Today was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. It was the best days in the HISTORY of days.

At least, that's what you would be told if you asked one Issei Hyoudou. He is a young man cruising on cloud nine. He was sixteen years of age, a modest five foot ten inches, the standard brown hair in an exceedingly nonstandard way of hair styling, light brown eyes and rounded features finished off his visage. He wouldn't be winning any home coming awards, but compared to his friends, he was miles more attractive. Cute, would be the word. Like a favorite cousin or little brother.

The reason for the teen's elation? Well for that we have to go back a few days.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

It had all started Monday, Issei and his two friends, a boy with a shaved head named Matsuda, and another boy, with large glasses and hair the same shade as Issei's, named Motohama, where peeping in the changing room of Kuoh academies Kendo Club. Yes ladies and gentlemen, peeping.

You see, these three young men...were perverts. Of the highest order. Barely a few months in to their second school year, and already dubbed the Perverted Trio. Ah today's youth.

Moving on.

As they sat on the side of the building the changing room was located, darkness over took the three lads.

When the came to, they were tied up, in their underwear, in the middle of the practice arena. The screams that followed, well, let's just say justice was swift, and brutal.

Very, very brutal.

It may have started out a bad day, but bad very quickly went to good. Well for Issei at least.

He had been approached by a young beauty after school had let out. She stood in front of Issei like an angel descended from heaven, a bashful blush across her cheeks. Long dark tresses flowing down her back, clad in a dull red school jacket, a golden P emblazoned over he left breast. A navy colored skirt hid the girls long legs, of which black stocking clung to.

If it wasn't the beauty of the girl that made his day, it was the words.

"Are...Are you Issei Hyoudou...fr-from Kuoh Academy?" Jesus, even her voice was beautiful.

"Uh...yeah. Can...I help you with something?" A master conversationalist, Issei was not.

To be fair, he had only had a few conversations with a girl where she WASN'T actively trying to maim him in some way. So he could be forgiven for his dumb-founded response.

"My name is...Amano Yuma...I was...was wondering...I-if you wou-would be ever so kind...that is...If you would pl-please be my boyfriend!" The blush on the girl's face grew deeper, she probably didn't mean to yell that last bit Issei guessed belatedly, and with that Issei was hooked. She was too perfect, too beautiful. How could the teen even think of denying her?

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

The week that had followed was pure bliss for the boy. He, Issei Hyoudou, a member of the Perverted Trio, had a girlfriend! They only saw each other sparsely through out the week, but bragging rights were a thing!

They had agreed to go on a date the following weekend, which leads us to the now. Issei had spent all day with the dark-haired beauty and absolutely nothing could get him down at this moment.

The two teens were winding down the day with a stroll through Kuoh park, the setting sun casting a romantic glow on the entire affair.

It didn't matter if his mom teased him all morning about it. It didn't matter if his only friends were pissed at him. It didn't even matter that some blond bastard had tripping him in the food court at the mall!

TODAY WAS PERFECT!

"Issei-kun...?" Yuma's voice dragged the teen from his place among the clouds.

"What's up Yuma-chan?" God he loved being able to say that. Take that every mean girl at Kuoh Academy! He could too get a girlfriend!

"Today...has been the best day ever. I'm just so happy!" The blush that covered Yuma's face was brilliant in it's color. "I've never had so much fun! But..." The girl trailed off, he eyes casting to the ground as she did.

"But what Yuma-chan?" Issei's voice had a slightly worried edge, Oh god, she was gonna dump him! He hadn't even been able to play with her Oppai yet!

Never change Issei, you lovable idiot.

"It's just...I want you to do something for me, but I don't know how to ask..." Yuma played in the dirt with the tip of her shoe, looking every bit the bashful maiden.

Issei came up short.

Was...was she going to ask him to kiss her?

"I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK YUMA-CHAN!" Shoot first ask questions when ever it became important, that described Issei to a T.

Yuma's blush spread just a touch more, a 100 watt smile lighting up her face. "Oh that's wonderful Issei! In that case...could you...perhaps..." With every pause Yuma grew a step closer to Issei.

"Die for me?" Yuma's hands where on Issei's chest, the smile on her face was still beautiful.

It was the words that where off then.

Issei blanched, before sticking a finger in his ear, wiggling it around for good measure.

"I'm...sorry, could you repeat yourself? I think I had something stuck in my ear..." He looked down at the girl he had slowly been falling for all day. Did she really just ask him...

"Will you die for me Issei-kun? Pretty please?" The smile wasn't pleasant any more. The hand on his chest no longer felt comforting.

Something...was wrong.

This wasn't his Yuma-chan...this was...who was she?

'Yuma' took a few steps back, a light encasing her form.

What came out of the glow wasn't a teenage girl from a near by high school. This woman was slightly taller, much more voluptuous, with a look on her face that was much, much crueler. The hair was the same dark tone, but her face was more angular. The cute uniform from before had shifted into a S&M practitioners wet-dream, leather and belts adorning her form. The real kicker where the wings. Two jet black feathered wings jetted from her back.

Well, it was the kicker for everyone else. Issei was still stuck on the woman's leather bound chest. 'OPPAI!' the only thought in the boys head for more than a few seconds.

Focus up Issei, shit is getting real.

A gasp escaped Issei's throat. Why did it feel like someone had punched him in the chest. A hacking cough followed, blood spilling from his lips.

"W-wha-?" Issei looked down, a spear of light was sticking through his chest, puncturing his right lung. The woman before him laughed. It was cruel and final. Filled with contempt for the boy slowly falling to his knees before her, and pride at what she had just done.

Issei landed on his back in the dirt, blood slowly pooling around him as the spear disintegrated. What...what was going on...

"Ahahaha I really do want to think you Issei. I had more fun today then I have in a long time, and this gift you won me will always be cherished." The woman looked at the pink scrunchy on her wrist, won from a claw machine in the mall.

"y-yum-a..." The words left his throat in a croak. Blood was pooling in his throat now, his world was darkening.

"Don't call me that. My name is Raynare. Remember that when you meet Saint Peter." With a dismissive last look, the woman flew off. Any chance of Issei living leaving with her.

Issei stared at the sky, darkness eating away at the edge of his vision. Was this really how he would die? Alone in some small park?

He wished it could be some better way...something more fitting a man like him. He wished he could die in Oppai.

Naruto looked at Issei's fallen form, the blood pooling around him. He knew he had felt a barrier in the area, he just hadn't been fast enough to save the perverted lug. He was holding on, barely.

Naruto could do him one last kindness.

'Might as well' Naruto thought as he moved forward and knelt at Issei's side. He took a strong grip on the boys arm. "Listen to me. You want to live right? Want it more than anything else? What do you desire most right now?" The dull eyes glanced in Naruto's direction, alerted to his presence, but not really there.

Issei say the blond head of hair, and the blue eyes. It made him think of the third year, Rias Gremory. The tones where different to be sure, but she had such beautiful eyes. Flowing red hair, the color of his life essence now staining the earth. "O-Oppai.."

Naruto face palmed. This idiot wants THAT in his last moments of life? Really? Come on.

He had to sweat drop when a red light shined from the downed teens pocket. Naruto's eyes widened, narrowed, then finally settled into indifference, he could ask questions later.

Naruto took a few steps back, teleportaion magic could be finicky as all hell.

"Do you want to live Issei Hyoudou?" Ah there she was, guess she was expecting this. Shame on you Rias, leaving the poor boy to his death. Naruto rubbed his brow. He'd lecture her later.

"Then rise Issei, as a devil under my command. Live for me and serve for me as my Pawn." Man, she was laying it on thick today wasn't she? Naruto examined his nails as Rias completed the ritual, eight pawn pieces absorbed into the brunette's body.

Oh good, the light show was over.

"Ya know Rias-chan, you should really watch your surroundings." Rias spun like a top, her energy flaring at the unknown entity now in her senses.

Well, unknown till she say that bright blond hair, blue eyes and shit eating grin. She knew THAT grin anywhere. "Naruto!?" she had wanted to scream. It came out a squawk.

Naruto's grin widened, this would be fun.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto leaned back into the posh couch situated in Rias' little hide away. Some club room at the local high school he had been shadowing while following Issei around for the last week. He had to admit, it was a rather fetching room, very prim and proper, old English style. Dark though. Plus the desk Rias currently set behind was a bit much.

Oh she was massaging her temples. She was always so cute when she acted annoyed.

Oh shit, game time.

"What are you doing out of Kyoto Naruto?" Rias' voice cut through the, to her anyway, tense atmosphere of the room. At least she got Issei home after the ritual.

After reviving Issei, and realizing she had an un-invited guest watching the entire action, she called upon Akeno, her trusted Queen, to have her take the teenage boy home. She was to stay with him through out the night and heal the damage that fallen angel had wrought. Then, herself and Naruto returned to her base of devil operations, The Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy.

Really it was just a big headache. Again, for Rias anyway.

Naruto had been grinning like an idiot the whole way there, not once breaking stride or speaking.

Maybe he was in the wrong place at the right time...sounded like him.

"Well, these last few years have been a whirlwind of training, so Gyuki-jiji, and Yasaka-chan, decided I needed a little break." Naruto spoke. He was enjoying watching the teenage girl squirm. She was trying to figure him out, something she had never managed to pull off before.

Naruto 27 – Rias 0

"Then...why are you here in Kuoh. I know our factions are on friendly terms, but..." Rias wasn't sure what to think. It was like trying to solve a Rubik cube when you were working on what ever plan Naruto cooked up. And the room you where in was on fire. And field with high explosives.

"Did you really forget I grew up here?" the look on Naruto's face was blank. Seriously, they had had more than their fair share of conversations. How could she forget something so basic.

Rias had the decency to blush.

Naruto clutched at his heart dramatically. "Rias-chan! I'm hurt! How could you?" Ah, and the blush thickens. He never understood why she blushed MORE when he acted like an idiot.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while. It has been almost a year." She hated it when Naruto acted like that. It was like dealing with her older brother.

Stupid Nii-sama.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way. I meant to get together with you and Neko-chan before you left last time, but something demanded my attention in the Tokyo region. It's been a hectic few months. It's actually part of the reason I'm here." Naruto's face grew a bit grim. This was Gremory territory, so being here unannounced was a touch unprofessional, no matter his friendship with the heir to the family name.

Rias grew serious, if it could kill Naruto's always bright personality so quickly, it must be important, and with her own problems coming to head soon, this may be a total shitstorm.

"What's going on?" Her voice was pleasant, but the demand for information was there. If only slightly.

"A lot of Fallen activity is taking place inside the city. I tracked a rouge element from Tokyo to here. I don't have more information then that there are three of them. The old crow has given us leave to handle it as we please but without more info on the up and up..." Naruto informed. It had been like pulling getting that much, fucking lackeys. Azazel was a pain in the ass too, he wouldn't reign in his faction, and allowing someone else to do it was something he was really against.

"That could be a problem, it might explain why Issei-kun was being followed as well..." Rias spoke, mostly to herself, but Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask about that. Why was a fallen angel dating a boy from your little academy anyway?" Naruto's eyes had a certain look in them, something judgmental.

Rias sighed. She was REALLY hoping he wouldn't have noticed. "The long and short of it? Riser."

A flash of understanding crossed Naruto's face. "Ah, you got turned onto the fact the Fallen where watching the boy, and wanted to see why. You wanted to add someone to that little slave trade of yours." The tone in his voice was cutting.

Rias knew how Naruto felt about the whole forced servitude aspect of the Evil Piece system. She was honestly amazed he ever got around to calling her a friend when he realized what it all entailed.

Though the lecture she got the first time around would be best forgotten.

"I know, I know, you don't like how it is, but the fact of the matter is I NEED Issei. If the Fallen were tracking him due to a sacred gear, I needed to know what it was before I approached him." Rias tried to reason.

"And instead of sorting it yourself, you let a boy meet death and took any choice away from him. Isn't that exactly what your family is doing to you?" The look on Naruto's face was undeniable contempt. He loathed the Evil pieces devil's were so fond off. Anyone who could entertain forced servitude to boost population was low on his list of nice guys.

Rias stood from her chair in anger, "You know it's not like that!" the clatter of things from her desk falling to the floor as her hands slammed down.

"Do I Rias?" Naruto stood from the couch, a glare marring his features. "You. Let. Him. DIE." Each word was spoken with a heavy foot fall, the blond approaching Rias' desk. "He is a teenager with no idea about the supernatural. No real threat to anyone the way he is now. Instead of pulling him in here and TELLING HIM WHAT WAS GOING ON, YOU LET HIM DIE." Naruto was breathing hard at the end of his triad. His hands firmly planted against the other side of Rias' desk, their faces so close they could feel one another's breathe.

This hurt. Fighting with his friend, but she...she had to understand that playing with the lives of others was wrong!

Rias flinched first. It was like looking into the heart of winter, Naruto's blue eyes. So usually full of warmth and hope and compassion, now just dark chips of ice.

"...I know okay...but I can't be married to that man...I don't know what else to do..." Rias hated herself, she didn't mean for it to happen like that. She wanted to talk to Issei in private and was just trying to psych herself up.

She...she just waited to long.

Naruto let his glare soften, tension leaving his form. He knew what this was all about, the approaching nuptials with the over-sized chicken known as Riser Phenex. The Epitome of douche-bag kind.

"Rias...you have to let me help you with this. I know I can think of something, but if you shut me out...I can't do anything." Now he was at the heart of the matter. He wasn't a fan of the evil piece system sure, and Rias HAD fucked up, leaving Issei out on a line, but what really bothered him was Rias not coming to him for help.

In all honesty, after following the boy for the last week, he doubted if the boy would choose to decline, even if Issei was informed of the dangers.

Perverts. Eighty percent stupid, fifteen percent luck, and five percent totally reliable.

Rias had tears in her eyes. She really didn't like it when Naruto was like this, like he was so much older than her, looking down on her. Always wanting to help and be a friend, even when things where totally fucked.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook a little as silent sobs racked her form. She was scared. Terrified of what her future might hold if she was forced to be with that man.

Rias looked up, strong arms had wrapping around her. "I'll help you deal with this, I swear to you. That fried turkey will NEVER lay his hand on you." Naruto spoke softly into her hair, his form towering a a foot above her with ease. When did he get so big?

Rias just pushed her self into the embrace a little more, needing something, anything to cling to in that moment. "...are you still mad about Issei?" Her voice was soft, a whisper. Weaker than what Naruto was use to.

"Well, I'm not HAPPY about it...but I know why you did it, and while I don't approve, whats done is done." Naruto rubbed Rias' back slowly, trying to calm her shot nerves. He had forgotten how stressed she tended to get. A year would do that he supposed. "However you need to tell him. Tomorrow. I'm going to be there too, and we are going to explain EVERYTHING. Got it?"

Rias knew there was no arguing, she was lucky they where even on speaking terms right now.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Night came and went, as it oft does, and before long Naruto found himself once more on the grounds of Kuoh Academy.

'This is becoming a habit.' he mused silently, his feet carrying him to the old school building that Rias had commandeered as a base.

'Sigh, well no time like the present.' The next step left a flash, and then an empty walk way.

~~~~INSIDE~~~~

Ah, looming doorways? Sparsely light halls? Doom and Gloom?

Yup this was the meeting room.

'I'll never understand why devil's use such gloomy places.' Naruto thought as he knocked on the door.

The form that greeted him made him take a step back.

Fuck. Akeno. He had forgot.

"Naruto-sama~?" That sharp smile, those cruel eyes! He had to run!

Before he could, a slender arm grabbed his collar. Leading his eyes to trace the appendage to a tall girl, of about 18. she had a very curvacious body, glad in the female uniform of Kuoh Academy. A red skirt matched to black socks and dress shoes, her arms and chest covered by a white button up shirt with a black waist-coat.

"Now what are you doing here~?" The voice was so sweet, he knew the edge it hid. A soft whimper was Naruto's only response.


	6. Just Have Faith

No Good Deed

 **A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support! No major notes outside that, so on with the show!**

" **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

 _'_ I'm not a child.' Thinking to self _._

" _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind._

 _" **Creation Of All Things" Technique name.**_

 ** **~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~****

Naruto was the image of calm and collected. He exuded pose and control. Years of training with some of the strongest people in the world had instilled absolute control in himself.

At least he was on the outside.

On the inside, safe in the recesses of his own mind, Naruto was sweating bullets and cussing up a storm.

How in the hell could he forget about Akeno being here!?

After their initial meeting in Kyoto all those years ago Naruto thought all three girls where very level headed and sweet.

The subsequent meetings throughout the years after had revealed something different.

Rias was a total dork. She was cute in her own way, but a complete Japan-o-phile.

Koneko, while pretty mellow and adorable, was a candy fiend, with a tongue as vicious as a viper.

Akeno was graceful, and very respectful, even when it wasn't necessary.

She was also the scariest fucking woman Naruto had ever met.

She had a sweet smile, and kind eyes, to be sure, but what hid beneath those beautiful orbs was just misery. Misery and despair delivered upon all they surveyed.

Which is why now, as Naruto sat on the couch beside Koneko in the Occult Research Club, he stilled every time those eyes burned into his form. Like some instinct telling him that if he didn't move, he would be okay.

"Naruto-sama.." Akeno cooed causing the blond to stiffen once more; How she loved to watch the Fox Yokai squirm.

It was his own fault really, when he had arrived in Kuoh, he had made sure to inform both Koneko and Rias, in that order.

He did not inform Akeno. Rias had the pleasure of doing that. Given the years they have all known each other, well, it was safe to say Akeno was a bit put out, and dare she say, a touch actually hurt.

"Uh...y-yes Akeno-chan?" Naruto twitched when her voice invaded his senses, Koneko's Cheshire grin at his misfortune not helping in the least. Snarky brat.

"How come Lady Rias was the one to inform me of your return? From what I understand, Koneko received a visit from you more than a week ago, while Rias was contacted via cell phone. Did you not miss me?" The hurt in her voice almost sounded honest. A small part of it was, one of her oldest friends had seemingly forgotten she existed.

"Uh...ah...I'm sorry about that Akeno-chan, I just got...really caught up in everything and...forgot..." Naruto finished lamely. He did actually feel bad. Akeno WAS one of his oldest friends, forgetting about her for even a minute...kinda put a knife in his heart.

The fact that she was twisting the blade with a smile was just his punishment he supposed.

"Oh that won't do...perhaps we should have another spar? Jog your memory and make sure that you never forget again." There was a distinctly dangerous tone in her voice, and Naruto actually sunk in on himself in shame.

He was glad it was only the three of them in the room.

"Okay Akeno-chan. I know I fucked up, how can I make it up to you?" Naruto was a fair man. He made a mistake, and now it was time to pay for the consequences.

"Hmmm...a fair question...what to do, what to do." The dark haired girl tilted her head, her face the picture of contemplation. It was kind of cute in Naruto's opinion, but honestly, all three girls had those weirdly adorable thinking poses.

What? He was a growing teenage boy! He was allowed to appreciate their beauty!

Before Akeno could draw up any insane demands, Rias entered the room. For all the world looking as if the break down she experienced the night before never happened.

Naruto was glad for that, he hated seeing people upset.

"How about you take me on a date Naruto-sama?" Oh. There was Akeno again. Did I say something about not drawing up insane demands? My bad.

You could hear a pin drop.

Rias was frozen mid-step to her desk.

The cookie in Koneko's hand was frozen mid-way to her mouth, then crushed into miniscule pieces.

All three girls waited on bated breathe, Akeno more in the hopes of an outrageous reaction from one of the other three occupants.

A beat.

"Is that all? Well I don't see why not? How about this weekend? I found this great barbeque place tucked away in the mar-" Naruto was stopped mid-word as Koneko punched him in the back of the head.

His face met the table.

Then the floor.

After going _through_ the table.

Rias just smiled as she continued on to her desk. Good job Koneko.

"What the fuck was that for!" Naruto shouted as he hauled himself from the mess of table and floor.

Akeno laughed behind her hand. 'Oh my Koneko, such a strong reaction...' Akeno was a woman of simple tastes, watching Naruto get brained by the diminutive white haired girl was one of them.

"Stupid Sempai." Was Naruto's only clue. After speaking, Koneko returned to her plate of cookies, firmly ignoring the only blond in the room.

Naruto, for his part just sat there, confused. What had he done this time? Girls are weird.

He crossed his arms in a huff, put out by the whole mess.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention.

Through the portal, one Kiba Yuuto appeared followed by a very confused, and slightly awed Issei Hyoudou.

Naruto stood and approached his childhood friend. "Kiba!" His happy shout meeting his fellow blond, seconds before he pulled him into a hug.

The first time they where reunited was much more stressful and heart wrenching, but in moments like this, Naruto made sure to give Kiba a tight hug. The guy didn't get much in the way of affection now a days so Naruto had taken it upon himself.

"Naru-to...air...lungs..." Unfortunately, Naruto also didn't know his own strength sometimes. The fact that Kiba was now a foot off the ground, in a bear hug spoke to that effect.

All the while Issei took in his surroundings, trying to desperately ignore the show of bro-mance to his right.

This place was really gloomy, was his first observation, quickly followed by "Holy shit!" as he noticed the three girls in various positions around the room.

"That's Koneko Toujou! The school mascot! And it's Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai! The Two Great Onee-sama!" Issei pointed to each individual as he shouted.

The amusement on Rias' and Akeno's face were clear, "See Akeno? A cute, idiot little brother."

"More like Idiot pervert." Koneko chimed in, drawing a laugh from the two blonds as Issei face faulted.

Though like all idiots, Issei quickly righted himself, a question clear in his eyes. He was looking at the two blonds in the room, chatting quietly as if they had known each other for ages. He knew who Kiba was 'stupid blond pretty boy' but he had no idea why the other blond looked so familiar.

"Uh...excuse me...have we met?" Issei's voice cut through all conversation, and for a moment the room stilled, like some unknown weight was pressing down on all the occupants, "I suppose in a way we have met before." was Naruto's reply, and just like that, the pressure lifted. He was still a bit upset at Rias for the way the the brunette and himself had met.

"Uh...o...kay? So why am I here again?" Issei was a bit shell shocked, why WAS he, the local scourge of women...well surrounded by beautiful women.

And two blond guys.

Issei still blanched at that.

"Right to the point Issei, I like that. Rias, would you like to explain, or should I?" Naruto was making a production of this, and everyone but Issei knew it. He really wanted to throw Rias under this particular bus, if to only teach her a lesson.

Lives were not meant to be played with.

"I'll handle it, thank you Naruto." Rias spoke softly. She really had been dreading this conversation, simply because now, she would be forced to be honest with the boy, instead of playing on his weaknesses as she had planned before.

Naruto was nothing if not a contrite inducing bastard.

"The long and short of it is, Issei, everyone in this room, aside from Naruto, is what is known as a devil." To accent her point, dark leathery wings appeared on the backs of everyone aside from the resident fox and clueless brunette.

Issei, for his part, was occupied with trying to pull his jaw closed. Naruto thought it was a fairly comical expression.

"I...but...wha...who!?" Issei was a sputtering mess, how ever else he saw his day going, THIS was definitely not it. Naruto walked to him and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, a trick he had picked up from Matabi, the Two Tailed Council of Nine member. Pulse your chakra slowly, allow it to softly invade someone's being and force a kind of calm.

"Easy there Issei, this isn't the time to lose your head. That comes later." The way Naruto said was suppose to be reassuring; Issei just gulped. "Is that why I'm here! You need a sacrificial virgin!"

All movement stopped. Rias' eyes had widened considerably; Akeno had a hand over her mouth, a soft giggle shaking her form and a small "oh my." leaving her lips. Koneko TRIED not to kill the Pervert. Who just shouts stuff like that? Kiba had the most tame reaction, a blank face that conveyed the unspoken "What?"

Naruto...well Naruto had a certain way of dealing with random, idiotic outbursts.

"OWW!" Issei dropped to the floor, holding the back of his head.

Namely violence.

"No you idiot, they aren't going to sacrifice you. Jesus." Naruto looked sheepish as the other occupants of the room grimaced, hearing the Biblical God's son's name. It may not have been a prayer, but even taking a holy beings name in vain tended to punish, those of the darker supernatural world in the area, lightly.

"Look Rias, I'm sorry but this will take forever. Issei, a few days ago you crossed paths with a girl named Yuma. Do you remember her?" Issei nodded at the blond, shock once more beguiling his features, the pain in his skull all but forgotten.

"Well...yeah...wait! That means I'm not crazy?! Why doesn't anyone else remember her?" Issei pointed at Naruto, accusation and confusion clear in his eyes, assuming the blond had some hand in it.

A strange man corners you in a room full of so called devils, you start to doubt their good intentions.

"We'll get on to that in a moment. Do you remember what else happened that day?" Naruto looked at Issei pointedly, he could see the signs of denial already starting to fill the younger teens eyes.

"...I...I died...She...stabbed me...didn't she?" The question dropped with the high spirits in the room, a dark tone settling over all inside.

"That's right. She wasn't the girl you knew. She was in fact a fallen angel, one of the Biblical God's creations, that fell due to an over abundance of one of the seven deadly sins. If I had to guess, hers would be wrath." Naruto paced before Issei, letting the teen absorb his words, Naruto knew this couldn't be easy.

"But...if that's true..." Issei looked around the room, a glint of introspection taking place in his brow orbs, "How am I here? Is...is this Hell?" His tone turned decidedly sorrowful, and Naruto moved to speak, but Rias beat him to the punch.

"Not even remotely close. You see, Issei, I was able to save you. At some point during the day, you received a slip of paper. Do you remember that?" Rias rummaged through her desk, before placing a small slip of paper, red tinted with the words, Wish for What Your Heart Desires Most, boldly printed across the front. "I was able to revive you, and make you like us. A Devil."

Shock was clear. A hint of worry as well. Naruto could see that Issei was having a hard time coming to terms with the information, so he decided to drive in the nail.

Naruto placed a hand between Issei's shoulders, then...He _pushed_.

Leathery wings, much like those upon the others, burst from Issei's back. The brown haired teen had a moment to take in his new appendages in a small wonder, before reality took over and he dropped to his knees, heaving dryly. It was a lot to take in and the information was starting to get to him. His head hurt. What was going on? He didn't understand? Why him? What, Why? What was he-

A hand landed on his shoulder, dragging Issei's eyes to Naruto, who was kneeling beside him, compassion and understanding shining in his eyes. He knew where the brunette was right now. He would do his best to help it pass.

Issei took a few calming breathes. He needed to get his head on right and listen, he knew that. "Why...why me? Why did you save me?" Issei looked up at Rias, who couldn't meet his eyes in that moment. Something that settled worry in the boy's heart.

"She needs you..." Naruto spoke from his side. "Issei, as much as it may be hard to believe, you are...extremely special. It's the same reason the Fallen have targeted you." Naruto made sure to keep the boy's gaze, no lies. No half truths. Clinical.

"What...what do you mean?" Issei looked at his hands. He was an average guy? What made him so...sought after?

"Because you hold a great power inside you. Issei, you hold what is called a Sacred Gear in your soul. The Fallen picked up on this, and I'm guessing the crow you were with, was to watch out for any unsettling developments. I suppose she took it upon herself to end you before you could become a threat, we can't be certain though." Naruto tried to stay focused, this was important, and letting his mind wonder to some side plot could ruin the young teen in front of him.

"So this...Sacred Gear...is that what Rias wants as well?" Issei started to feel worse...that means that she...

"Yes. But not for the reason you think. I have already let my own personal displeasure of this situation be known, something Rias-chan won't soon forget. Usually, she is much more controlled, but recent events have forced her to act rashly. That's why I am here to day. You are already reincarnated as a devil, but I am forcing her to tell you exactly why." Naruto gripped Issei's shoulder a little tighter; he couldn't save the boy from this fate, but he could at least let him know the whole truth as to why it happened.

"So...why did you do it Gremory-san...?" Issei turned to the crimson bombshell. His tone was hurt, and he noticed the way the girl flinched at the formal addressing. A small part of him took vindication in that.

"Rias-sama is to be married." It was Akeno that broke the suddenly heavy silence. "The man she is promised to is...a vile being. Seeing her as nothing more then a brood matron. She...needs your strength to avoid her fate." Akeno kept her voice soft, she knew this was a tough subject for Rias.

"So when you said you reincarnated me...does that mean I am bound to you?" Issei was thinking now, trying to make a clear choice.

"...Yes. I used a part of what is known as the Evil Piece system. It brought you back as a member of my peerage. It took eight pawns to revive you, all of the pawns at my disposal." Rias turned and walked to the bay windows. "This has bound you to me as my servant, though you don't have to really see it that way. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno are all members of my peerage, but also my closet friends." She wanted to salvage this as much as she could.

"So...you let me die in order to make me a slave." Issei's words were _cold._ Dead even. It cut Rias to the core. She had never actually had to turn someone after death...this...this was new to her.

It _hurt_.

Naruto looked on dispassionately, this needed to happen. He cast his eyes to the others in the room, killing any words they may have spoken.

"...yes." The word was soft, but it carried to everyone in the room. Issei turned his head, clinched fists and anger clear on his visage.

"How...how _could_ you?" Issei had never really been a violent man, much less towards women, but right now...he wanted to put his fist through the girl across the room from him.

"I...I didn't know what else to do." Rias stayed facing out the window, she didn't want anyone there to see she was crying.

They could all hear it in her voice though.

Issei felt some anger deflate at that. He could never stand seeing a girl cry. He looked over to Naruto.

"This man, the one Gremory is promised to...How bad is he?" He needed something, anything to justify his anger, a crying girl, silently begging forgiveness, wasn't helping.

"Take the worst scum you've ever met, someone who holds no one else as valuable, sees nothing but personal gain, and arrogant to the point of incredulity. That is Phenex Riser. If it weren't for my station, I would have handled this a long, long time ago." Naruto wouldn't sell it to the boy, Rias had fucked up, badly. He did want to help her, but this needed to be settled first.

Issei stood there for a moment, contemplation firm on his features. He cast an eye to the wings sticking from his back. Then to the others in the room. None but Naruto met his eyes.

Finally his eyes landed on Rias' back, he could see the tears in her eyes through the reflection on the window.

Finally, his hands unclenched, his jaw un-tightened, and a sigh broke his lips.

"So...how can I help?"

The words shocked Akeno into a gasp, Kiba into a dropped jaw, and even Koneko looked suitably stunned.

Naruto just had a small grin.

Rias spun around, tears trailing her cheeks slowly, as she gazed at Issei. The words having the most effect on her.

Issei just stood there for a moment, something in his soul told him that was the right response. "I can't take back what you did, and I don't know if I'll ever really get over what you have forced me into...but you say I have this power in me. Something that makes me special...I...I can't just sit around and be mad. Not if someone needs help." He spoke, a sad grin stretching across his face. It'd take some getting use to, but...well he could deal.

Plus, it would give him an excuse to be around really pretty women.

Rias just stood there for a moment, her eyes locked on Issei. A laugh broke her lips, and before anyone knew it, she had tackled the boy in a hug. Gratitude pouring from her presence.

"I'll...I'll make this up to you. Somehow. I swear it." Rias softly spoke into Issei's neck. She owed him that much.

Issei just let his grin soften, much less sadness in it, as he wrapped his arms around the older girl.

Yeah...it was the right choice.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto gazed out the bay window in the Occult Research room, Rias had taken Issei away to explain somethings to him. His new role as a pawn and the contracts devils fulfilled, things like that. Naruto was a bit proud of the guy, helping someone that forced you into slavery, for lack of a better term, was no small thing. Plus, he assumed when Issei learned of all the actual benefits of devil-hood, he wouldn't be too upset.

Issei WAS a pervert after all.

"I haven't seen a smile like that on you in a while." Rias' voice came from Naruto's side. She had entered a moment ago while he had been musing.

"How did everything go?" Naruto stared at the moon hanging over the night sky, Kuoh was always so beautiful at night.

"After he found out about the possibility of having a harem...well let's just say I think things are well on their way to friendship hahaha." The laugh that escaped her lips was only a little forced.

It was true, after everything was explained, from strengths to weaknesses, plans for the future and future rewards, Issei had become all too accepting of his role.

It was a little worrying actually.

"I knew it would hehe, perverts are pretty easy to make happy." Naruto leaned against the window frame and took in Rias' features. She looked drained, but happy.

"If you knew how to control his reaction...why didn't you?" Rias never understood Naruto. He could read everyone, but it seemed he always did things the hard way.

"I...learned a long time ago, you can't force loyalty. You can't mask problems. You have to overcome them. Confront them." He looked back out the window, "Issei deserved the truth, the cold hard facts, so he could make an informed decision, I just had faith in the kind of man he is."

"What would have happened...if he hadn't been...so good?" Naruto turned to Rias. She was second guessing herself.

"I would have cashed in some favors with the Four Maou and got him released from your service." Naruto was an honest person, that much could be said.

Rias looked at the blond in shock, to use any political pull for something so...small...baffled her.

"Life...isn't a game Rias-chan. Issei...he had a right to his choice, something you stole from him. Had he not wished to stay, I would have taken it back for him. As I would for ANYONE. I...can't let people suffer in silence if I have the ability to help." Naruto knew he was losing some points with Rias here, but if Issei deserved the truth, so did Rias.

He wasn't some master planner, he was just a guy trying to do the right thing.

"You know...you amaze me Naruto." Rias caught the blond's attention, she knew. A blush spread across her face. "I don't think I've ever met someone so inherently good before."

Naruto grinned ruefully at the red head's words. "Hehehe it's not about being good or bad, I just want people to choose for themselves ya know? We all deserve that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, it wasn't any heroic intent, just what he felt was needed in the world. Choice.

"Well for what its worth, I think you and Issei are a lot of like in that regard. Both really good men." Rias put a hand to her chest, she didn't dare turn to look at Naruto, for fear he'd understand what she was really trying to say.

She still hoped he did though.

"Hahaha, yeah I guess so. Someones gotta be the hero right?" The smile that split Naruto's face forced his eyes closed, never seeing the slight disappointment crossing the girl's features. "I think its time to turn in though. I have a meeting with the Council tomorrow that I can't miss. The Old Man would kill me." The humor in Naruto's voice was as plain as the smile on his face.

Rias returned the smile, truly set at ease for the first time that day. "Yeah...things are starting to pick up around here, we could use the rest I suppose."

Naruto turned to walk out of the room, but a petite hand caught his own, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and Rias captured him in a hug, arms around his waist. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank you...for making me face Issei today, honestly." The words where muffled by Naruto's shirt. "I...I don't know if I could have kept myself honest."

Rias felt a pat on her head as Naruto's other arm wrapped around her back. "Nah, you woulda been fine." The conviction in Naruto's voice made Rias' face heat up once more. "You guys...just don't seem to get it. You devil types make it so complicated. Just have faith in yourself and in others, and it'll all work out, hahahah." Naruto pulled back from Rias, and looked down into her eyes. "I have faith in you guys, and we all know what a good judge of character I am."

Naruto's grin could have lit up the room. Rias felt her blush deepen.

She really hated how this dense Blond made her fell. All without even trying.

Koneko was right, Naruto was stupid.

 ** **A.N. Quick note, no pairings are currently decided, I'm using the scenes like this one to help develop the characters and deepen the plot. If certain pairings are decided by poll, it'll become much less one sided. For now, think of any scene like that last one as a non-reciprocated thing. A poll is live on my profile, it closes after the top three break 100 votes a piece. You get three picks each, so make em count. Next chapter is our first major fight scene and our first glimpse at Naruto's skills so be ready~****


	7. On The Hunt

A.N. Hey guys, we're here on chapter 7! Got our first big fight scene coming up so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

 **"Stupid Ingrate." Demon/Stray Devil speaking**

"well fuck you too." Normal speaking

"Now now children." God(s) speaking

'I'm not a child.' Thinking to self

 _"Can you believe this?" Speaking telepathically_

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~** Indicates a drastic change of location or movement in time

 **. Line Break .** Indicates a short location change or movement in time

Naruto looked around; taking in the strange room he found himself in. By all rights, it looked like a councilors office. Large wooden desk, plush single seat behind it. A large landscape window with a beautiful sunrise as the view. on the halls to either side were rows upon rows of books, stacked neatly on the shelves that cradled them. A few exotic and decorative plants lay here and there. The ceiling was particularly interesting, painted like that of a clear night sky, stars and nebula strewn beautifully like art on a canvas. While that in itself wasn't to out of place, it looked like the art work was...moving.

That one had Naruto scratching his head.

"Amazing isn't it?" Naruto snapped his gaze forward once more, and almost bolted from his chair.

Occuping the once empty posh chair on the other side of the desk was a man. He had a set of thin rim glass, heavy five o'clock shadow and brown hair. Storm blue eyes gaved easily at the young blond, filling him with a sense of...something Naruto couldn't really describe. The man looked in his early twenties, but something in his eyes made Naruto question that.

"Who...who are you?" Naruto asked. He felt really on edge, in a room he couldn't place, with a man he had never met. His fight or flight instincts were ready to take hold..

"Ah if that isn't a good question, I dont know what is. We'll get to that later though. Tell me, who are YOU? It's not often I get unexpected visitors." The man leaned back, an easy going smile on his face.

Naruto once more looked around, the longer he sat in this room the more unsettled he became. "...Naruto." He answered hesitantly. He needed to buy toime to make a get away. Something...something about this room was wrong.

A snap was the other man's reply, as some kind of book appeared before him. It held a faint glow and looked...importatn, to say the least.

"Naruto...Naruto...AH! Here we are. Hmm seems you are a bit early." The man gazed at the book caculatory. before he snapped his fingers and the book was once more gone. "Seems you got here by mistake my boy. Don't worry. I'll answer all your questions next time." The man pointed a finger at Naruto, which began to glow.

"Next time?" Naruto blinked in confusion, before a flash of light took over his vision

 **. LINE BREAK.**

Naruto sat up right in his bed, a deep gasp leaving his chest. With sweat clinging to his form he quickly took stock of his room. _'Jesus that was weird.'_ He swept a hand through his hair, trying to dismiss the dream,

Naruto had to sigh. The last few days had been woefully stressful. He had been tracking the movements of the Fallen Angels inside Kuoh City, and it had not been easy going. The Blond teen leaned back onto his bed, draping an arm over his eyes. Shit just couldn't be easy could it?

Word from the back rooms and underground hang outs of all beings supernatural had painted a fairly grime picture. Kidnappings and murders were being covered up left and right, high priority contacts for the Devils had been disappearing, that added on to the ambient Holy Energy inside the City had left Naruto uneasy.

Naruto let out another dramatic sigh before lumbering to his feet. He was already half dressed, in a set of black cargo pants, might as well get ready for the day, perhaps knock out a few more hours of recon. He glanced at the clock across the room. 2:15 AM flashed against the darkness inside his living space.

Some times, being a good guy sucked.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto walked along a back alley, the route he was currently on was one that lead to a local hangout for all kinds of unsavory types. Mercenaries, contract killers, people who had left Devil Peerages and even a Fallen or two. Anyone trying to run away or with an axe to grind. Naruto once more looked over his outfit, making sure nothing...unusual, stood out to the door man.

Clad in a burnt orange flak vest, that had a fair amount of front pockets, a black t-shirt underneath, along his legs were his black cargo pants. Finishing off his look were a pair of steel toed combat boots. With his hair and 'whisker tattoos' the outfit should make him being a Merc an easy sell. He had been visiting places like this all through out Japan, Kukou had ingrained into him the necessity of information in hostile territories, and this was no different.

Naruto had called up a contact from the Yokai faction, and the Toad Stool was a perfect meeting place. Dark, out of the way, and most importantly, under the radar.

Rounding another corner, Naruto came up short. The Toad was currently going up in smoke.

'Shit! Felix!' Naruto took off in a sprint, bum rushing the door and into the raging inferno. He held a hand just under his eyes, trying to block the rising heat so he could see as clear as possible. There were bodies all along the bar floor, far too many for one man.

Luckily Naruto knew how to be more than one man. "Shadow Clone Justu!" He whispered, in a puff of cloud, six copies stood at his sides, and quickly, they all set to work, each grabbing as many people as they could carry, some taking 2 or 3 at a time. 'Now to find Felix.'

Naruto made his way further into the burning bar, the heat and smoke impairing his advance, till he was able to make it to a back room door. Their designated meeting place.

The door had been kicked in, and a dried bloody hand print was on the wall. So someone had left, probably Felix knowing his tenacity.' Naruto quickly looked for a blood trail, finding one a few feet down the hall, opposite where he came in. It was trailing to the back exit.

Naruto made once last clone, to search the building for any other people trapped inside. He couldn't put out the fire, far to many people would ask questions now, it was best to say who he could. He quickly took of and burst out the back door.

The sight that met him, made his stomach do flips.

A man was propped up against the wall across from the door. He had short cropped brown hair, a jagged scar going down the right side of his face. He had a set of piercing green eyes, dressed in what would pass as a bartender outfit with an orange tie, button up white shirt, a black pencil stripped vest, an orange handkerchief in the breast pocket, finished with black dress slacks, and black sneakers.

This was Felix, Naruto's primary underground contact, a former member of the Catholic Church, excommunicated for 'crimes against God'. Which amounted to basically anything the church says.

And he was currently bleeding out. There was a dead body off to his left, a pool of still cooling blood beneath it.

"Felix…." Naruto approached the man slowly, making sure to look out for any traps.

The closer Naruto drew, the more he could see the extent of the damage. Two small holes, slight charring, one on the left pectoral, the other on the lower right abdominal group. A slash mark went across his chest diagonally, left shoulder to right hip. Fuck this was bad. The charring meant light based weaponry. Either the church, or given the nature of their up coming discussion, Fallen.

Naruto knelt beside his long time contact, and more recently in the last few years, friend. "Hang on man, I'll get you out of here." Naruto placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, and the scarred man jolted, bringing a knife he had palmed up to slash Naruto's throat.

Naruto was quicker, grabbing the striking wrist and clamping down, not enough to break the bones, but enough to halt the offending knife. "Felix, it's Naruto!"

The injuries man looked up, for the first time taking in the blond's appearance. "Naruto….?" Felix allowed his arm to go limp, a hacking cough ripping through his form. "Did….did you get th- number of that bus?"

Naruto gave Felix a perplexed look. "What are you…?"

"The…one that….fucked up…your face….hahahah -cough-" Felix let a bloody smile shine through with his joke.

Naruto had to grin too, despite the circumstances.

Felix, ever the joker.

"What happened here Felix? I thought the Toad was a neutral zone?" Naruto started to applied pressure to the more dangerous bleeds, trying to stem the slowly expanding pool of blood below his friend.

"Fallen….three of them with two stray exorcists. Male, two females." Felix gasped as pain wracked his form, Naruto wasn't exactly a doctor. "They came demanding answers. Asking about some an-cough- ancient stuff the local Devils. Started -cough- laying into the Mercs before someone gave me up as an info broker. I fought back, set the bar to -cough- burn. Fallen dipped, the two -cough- strays followed me out the ba-argh!" Naruto had been working through a field medical kit throughout the explanation, and had just dumped Quik Clot across Felix's chest, searing the wound partially closed. "Jesus fuck! War-cough-Ning next time!"

"Oh suck it up. We both know you've been through worse. Remember Panama?" Naruto said with a grin as he quickly wrapped a bandaged along the wound. He had to finish this up, Felix needed far more help than Naruto's field medicine could do.

"Fucking bastard. The second stray got away, nicked his leg with my other knife before I stuck it in dumb and dead's throat." Felix cast a glance at the dead body beside him. At least he took one of the pricks.

"Alright, enough, let's get you back to Kyoto. I've done all I can here, we need Matabi to look at you." Naruto said, hauling Felix up and supporting him with an arm over his shoulders.

Felix groaned. "Can't you just leave me here to bleed out? She'll tease me the whole time I'm laid up." He liked Matabi enough, great woman, gorgeous as all hell, but damn did she have a vicious tongue.

"Well, shouldn't get hurt then hahah." Naruto laughed at his friends misfortune, before the two vanished in a flash of yellow.

They never saw the white haired man slink out of the alley, the dead stray over his shoulder.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto dropped Felix onto the medical table located at the Kyoto Temple, with the Quik Clot holding, bleeding out wasn't a major problem, but he still needed to get Matabi here now.

Another flash and Naruto was in….Matabi's room? Hard to tell with how dark it was. 'Shit, I forgot what time it is.'

"Naruto-kun?" A sleepy voice broke him from his thoughts, a distinct purr at the end of the words.

Yup. Definitely her room.

Yokai she may be, but she was also a cat.

"I'm sorry to wake you Matabi-chan, I need your help in the medical bay. Felix is hurt…..again." Naruto said in a rush, he may be patched, but Felix was still in danger.

"Take me to him, let's see what that idiot got into this time." Matabi grumbled, tying a sleeping robe around her form as she stepped closer to Naruto, "You owe me too. I was having a very nice dream."

"Yes, yes -Flash- I'm sure I do" Naruto just nodded as he transported them both in the middle of his sentence. Jeez, wake a cat up and suffer for all eternity.

"I'll remember that brat. Now what did you get up to Exile." Matabi approached the downed 'bartender'.

"How many -cough- times have I asked you not to call me that?" Felix groaned. God why did she have to be the only medic he trusted?

"No where near enough, Naruto get some gloves, I'll need your help."

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Three hours. Three hours with his hands in his friends chest. Naruto needed a shower. Badly.

"Phew, well he'll live….probably. Knowing his luck I can't be certain." Matabi whipped some sweat from her forehead as she walked out of the medical bay, "It was a good thing you found him when you did, otherwise he wouldn't have made it. Why didn't you use chakra to patch job the wounds?" Her tone was only SLIGHTLY incredulous.

"-Sigh- I couldn't be sure we where alone. If anyone saw us…. I can play off the teleportation. The magic healing hands? Not so much. Pretty much every supernatural can teleport, very few can HEAL." Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair, gloves long discarded. This would be on his mind for a while.

"How did this happen anyway? I haven't Felix this messed up since you two met." Matabi gave Naruto a pointed look.

"I was suppose to meet him at the Toad Stool to get some info on recent Fallen movements in Kuoh. I got there and the place was ablaze. Saved who I could on the inside, Felix was out back, a dead Stray exorcist by his side, talking about some fallen that attacked. Male and Two females. Nothing beyond that, I was in a hurry to get him to you." Naruto leaned against the wall beside the bay doors. If the Fallen were getting this bold, things in Kuoh were worse than he thought.

Matabi sighed, Naruto never knew how to relax. The training her and the others put him through took a little too well. "Well, he should be awake and ready to talk in a day of two. Try and relax till then." She wasn't shocked that Naruto shook his head before she had even finished speaking.

"No can do, I gotta get back to Kuoh. We've been tracking these guys for weeks, maybe I can pick something up from the alley way." Naruto pushed off the wall, stopping long enough to give Matabi a small hug, "Thanks for the help Matabi-chan. Don't know where I'd be without you."

Matabi just laughed and hugged him back, "Probably on that table or worse." Naruto laughed at the grime humor.

Leave it to Matabi to try and brighten the mood.

"I'll be back in an hour or two, I'll catch you and who ever is here up then. Mind waking them for me? Kay, thanks, bye!" And with that Naruto was gone, a bright flash in his wake.

"Wait….THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Matabi growled; Leave her to wake the council at six am after a hard surgery?! Oh he was gonna pay!

 **Line Break .**

Naruto chuckled to himself as he reappeared in his apartment, Matabi would make him pay for that sooner or later, but he couldn't resist.

He suddenly grew serious. Time to check out that fight scene.

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

Fuck. They still had cops and fire departments on scene. The building looked mostly put out, but with all these people, he couldn't use some of his fancier tracking abilities.

Suddenly Naruto sniffed. He knew that scent. Polished steel and gun powder.

Felix.

Naruto looked around, his eyes landing on a white haired man that was quickly walking from the police barricades, a heavy limp impeding his movement.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, the cross might be a coincidence but that kind of limp and the smell? Naruto quickly decided to follow the man, it was nearing dawn, and the council would be expecting a report in an hour, might has well have something to tell them.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto was annoyed, no doubt about it. Twenty minutes he had been following this man, and he was starting to think he had been wrong, no unusually stops, no shifty contact, NOTHING!

Their latest stop was a train stop, one coming in from Tokyo apparently.

Naruto bit back a sigh, 'Maybe this was a waste of time….I must be slipping.' A dry chuckle split his lips, drawing a few stares, but Naruto didn't care. Maybe Matabi was right, Maybe he was working to much….

Suddenly the white haired man was grabbing a young girl. Perhaps 16. Blond hair, looked to be dressed as….a nun?

He KNEW IT! THIS BASTARD HAD TIES WITH THE CHURCH!

Naruto silently snuck closer, attempting to hear the conversation.

"Where the hell have you been? You were suppose to be here two days ago!" Harsh whispers uttered from White Head to Goldie Locks.

"I-I'm sorry Father….I…. I must have boarded the wrong train." The girl whispered back sadly.

Naruto felt a little bad for the girl, based on the accent, she probably couldn't read Kanji, much less speak Japanese to ask for directions. White head wasn't having it though.

"No excuses. You almost ruined everything! Come on! We need to get to the church." He grabbed the girls arm roughly and for fully tugged her along, her bags trailing behind her by the free hand.

"Fa-father please, that hurts." The girl had tears in the corners of her eyes, a pained expression on her face. If there was one thing Naruto couldn't stand, it was seeing women hurt in any way.

To hell with cover.

"Hey Jack hole. You're hurting her." Naruto clamped down on the white haired man's wrist, having moved in between the two church members in seconds. The man screamed, the pressure causing his bones to groan in protest. The girl just gasped and stumbled back, the forward momentum no long there.

"Who -agh- the fuck are you?" The man growled, trying and failing to free his arm.

"Let's just say I'm the kinda guy that doesn't like to see people forced to do things they don't want." Naruto applied a bit more pressure to the man's wrist, forcing him to kneel in pain. "Why don't you run along, before this becomes and issue." A few sets of eyes were on them now, luckily enough, the early hours meant not many people were at the station.

"N-no please! Don't hurt Father Freed! He- he wasn't forcing me! I'm the new nun for the local church. His grip was just a little tight!" Blonde tried to reason, drawing Naruto's attention ad making him loosen his grip.

Unfortunately Freed took this as the time to attack.

It was the scream of "KNIFE" from the crowd of onlookers that allowed Naruto to dodge the sneak attack, a Silver dagger passed harmlessly in front of his chest as he took a half step back with his left foot, angling the Priest directly in front of Naruto's dominant right side.

A swift right jab to the center brought a gasp from the Priest, Naruto already in motion with his left hand, grabbed the stabbing hand of the man. He dragged the arm down and his knee up in short order, snapping the Priest arm like a stick and forcing him to drop the knife, even as he fell to his knees a silent scream leaving his lips, breathe still not caught from the harsh jab to his mid-section.

Naruto heard the horrified gasp of the blond behind him, and he turned, half-expecting her to be preparing to attack him.

He just saw a blond teenager brushing past him, dropping to her knees and a green glow coming from her hands which were placed as the joint Naruto had just shattered.

'She….She has a sacred gear?!' Was the first thought to pass through Naruto's head. The next, was far less pleasant.

Naruto blinked in confusion. Was…..was this girl HEALING the bastard that just tried to drag her off?

As the glow faded the girl stood, then rounded on Naruto, a look Naruto couldn't really place, in her eyes.

"That wasn't necessary Sir!" The words came out just below a shout. Her fist were clinched at her sides. "You didn't have to resort to violence!"

"Lady, he just tried to put a knife in me! Ya damn right I had to resort to violence!" Naruto was more than annoyed. First he tries to help the girl, then he defends himself, and she yells at him? Fuck. That.

"What did you want me to do? Let him stab me?" Naruto tossed an accusing finger to the knife on the ground, a few steps beside him.

"Father Freed wouldn't have done that had you not grabbed him first!" The girl stomped a foot, damn she must be seriously angry.

Naruto just sighed. "Fine whatever. Waste of my time." Naruto started to stalk off, not before stopping and pocketing the knife, might as well see if he can grab some information off of it. As Naruto moved further away he cast a glance over his shoulder; The blond girl was helping Freed to his feet. Naruto scuffed.

So much for being a Good Samaritan.

Naruto turned down a corner at the end of the train station, then vanished in a flash.

 **~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~**

Yasaka was concerned. Usually, both her daughter and herself were ecstatic to find out Naruto was back in Kyoto, odd as it was considering he could be there when ever. However, today, something seemed different. The blond teen had a frown etched onto his face, a slight slump in his usually controlled strut.

Something was troubling him; deeply.

"Naruto-kun….are you alright?" Yasaka asked him gently as she took up stride beside him, walking down the halls leading to the Council Chamber.

"Huh? Uh yeah Yasaka-chan…just…something stupid." Naruto grumbled. He'd never expected that girl to react the way she had. It was off putting and ruining his mood.

"Well it sure seems like something. I haven't seen you this upset in a long time…." Yasaka put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, halting both of them. "You know you can talk to me, or anyone here, right?" Sometimes the blond teen forgot he had a support network ingrained at the Shrine.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I got into a fight with a Priest at Kuoh Station. He was man handling some blond girl, so me being me, decided to put a stop to it." Naruto waved his hand, in a dismissive gesture. "Unfortunately, it seemed my help was 'unnecessary'. The girl got all pissy after I broke the White Haired Bastard's arm after he pulled a dagger on me." Yasaka just nodded along silently. "Speaking of, can you have some people check this out? See who made it and where?" Naruto held up the mentioned knife.

It's blade was a startling silver, the grip and hand guards making it look like a silver cross.

"I'll take it to Son when he gets back, see if he knows anything. He's become quite the weapon collector." Yasaka said as she took the proffered dagger.

"Thanks Yasaka-chan. You're the best!" Naruto wrapped Yasaka in a hug before he hurried off, he had kept the others waiting long enough.

He completely missed the smile and slight blush on the older Fox's cheeks.

Yasaka put a hand to her cheek, 'Well yes I suppose I am.' She thought with a slight laugh. That boy had no idea the effect he had on women.

Yasaka stared down at the knife in her free hand. Might as well try and get started now, Son wouldn't be back for another three days.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto took in the forms of the others in the Council Chamber as he entered the room, a folder tucked under one arm.

Gyuki was here clad in his usual dark grey yukata, no surprise really. He didn't really seem to leave the Shrine with the way he limped. Naruto still had to get that story.

To his left stood Matabi, now clad in a flowing light blue gown, long platinum blond hair pinned in a bun that made her two tine eye color, right yellow, left green, pop beautifully; with wooden sandals on her feet.

To Gyuki's right stood Shukaku, a far cry from the boy Naruto had met long ago. Still small in stature, and for some odd reason STILL calling Naruto father, he know wore black martial arts slippers, black socks, followed by beige cargo pants. He had a crimson t-shirt with a beige flak vest much like the one Naruto supported.

Isobu sat off to one side, a rounded shield propped against his chair, a book in one hand, the other holding a mug of what Naruto could only guess was either tea or coffee. He was a stout looking man, light gray hair that clashed with his pink eyes, a set of what looked like stitches trailing from his left eye, down his cheek. He wore a set of dull white pants, with a grey shirt, over his shoulders set a half cloak. Now shoes for some odd reason that Naruto could never quite understand.

Chomei was….laying on the floor on her stomach…..playing cards? Weird. She was a taller than average woman, caramel skin tone that matched well with her bright orange eyes, 'Man Chomei is so lucky!', she had light teal hair and an intricate tattoo that stretched from her shoulders all the way down to the back of her calves, in the shape of wings. She wore a cut-off white t-shirt with fishnet underneath, a large spade printed on the back. Finishing the look was a set of jaded blue jeans.

Saiken was the last Naruto could see, a lanky man, clad in a blue yukata, an orange sash around his waist. He had lavender hair that parted to the right. In his right hand set a pipe that….had bubbles coming out of it every few seconds. Naruto still didn't understand that one.

"Looks like everyone is here that can be." Naruto spoke up, dragging everyone's attention to himself.

"Which raises the question as to WHY. It's early Brat. Couldn't this wait?" Gyuki grumbled in his usual baritone. He hated waking up early.

"Brother, stop being mean to father, he's gonna punish you~" Shukaku chimed with a sing song voice, waving a finger in a chiding fashion, causing the others to sigh and Gyuki to groan.

"Kaku, Buddy, for the thousandth time, Naruto is not father." Chomei spoke up, shaking her head.

"That's just because you guys can't see it. Shukaku can though, and one day father will show you as well." Shukaku spoke as he nodded sagely.

"That can all wait. I gathered everyone for something actually vital at the moment. Felix was attacked in Kuoh." Naruto cut through the noise in the room. They could banter later.

A hush met his words. "What are the casualties?" Saiken spoke, a bubble floating from the pipe in his mouth.

"At this time, I can't be sure. I know he killed one of the assailants. They burned the Toad Stool. They wanted information on The locals and some anicent mumbo jumbo." Naruto placed his hands on the table, the folder being tossed down in front of him, a set of photos sliding across the table. "From what I got out of him before me and Matabi worked on him was, Three Fallen angels; One male, two female. Along with two stray exorcists. One of which got a knife to the throat, the other got a cut along the leg." Naruto sorted through the pictures and found one of the white haired man form the train station.

"I'm not sure, but I am guessing that this is the other stray. When I went back to look for any clues, he was there. He stalked off with a heavy limp, but it was the scent that really captured my attention. Polished steel and gun powder." Naruto looked at Matabi directly.

"Felix." Was the cat Yokai's one word response. She knew that scent well.

"Exactly. Shit is hitting the fan in Kuoh. Kidnappings, murders, disappearances and now, we have what seems a sacred gear user joining the Fallen. I would put my money on twilight healing from how fast she fixed that bastard's arm." Naruto pulled out another photo, this one of a young blond girl.

"So….what do we do?" Chomei asked. It was a tricky situation they were in. If they attacked the Fallen with out proof, it could lead to conflict between the Grigori and Yokai's, which would drag in the Devils due to their alliance, and church wouldn't miss a chance to take out it's biggest thorn in the side.

Total war was the short answer.

"Right now I have a few clones around the city, investigating several areas, the old church included. I plan on going to see Rias later, see if she has any useful information." Naruto said as he straightened out.

"Do we have any information on the Fallen? Names, strengths? How many are in the city?" Isobu spoke softly.

"At this time we are still under the assumption that it is the four we've been tracking, but without a viable source, we can't be certain." Naruto replied. Situations like this sucked.

Low Intel, degrading situation, friends all ready in the medical bay.

It was Panama all over again.

"So basically we're still in the dark." Chomei deadpanned.

"Pretty much. Anything to add Old man?" Naruto turned to the oldest looking member of the council, watching as he stroked his white beard.

"No. Though I want you to watch those Devils as well. From your last report they let that one boy…..Issei was it….die. I know Rias is a friend but something like that……" Gyuki sat back, he never did like Devil kind. Too blood thirsty and kill happy.

"I was already on top of that. I have a clone following Rias and Akeno at all times." Naruto was a trusting man in most instances, but that little fuck up brought Rias' motives really into question.

"Well if that's all, I suppose we should each hit up what contacts we can. This situation is getting out of hand, we may have to act outside the usual constraints of peace time law." Shukaku spoke in a moment of startling clarity.

The others just looked on, shock on their features, "Th-that's a….great point Kaku-kun." Naruto spoke.

"Thank you Father!" Shukaku bounced happily, all seriousness disappearing.

"…Right…. When I have more to report, I'll contact you all. Keep an ear to the ground." Naruto spoke, officially ending the meeting.

It was gonna be a long few days.

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~**

Naruto appeared in the Occult Research Club room, making Rias jump. "DON'T Do that!" Greeted our blond hero.

"Hahaha sorry Rias-chan. Can't help it sometimes." Naruto scratched his head. He glanced at the clock, 'Hmmm almost 9…I need to get some sleep soon.' He thought to himself.

Rias looked at the Blond in front of her, he looked tired and stressed. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She stood from her desk.

"Yeah, just some work stuff. Real hush hush. You know how it is." Naruto flopped onto one of the couches, groaning as he sank into the cushions.

Rias walked to the couch and sat beside him, brushing a hand through his soft golden hair. "Do you….want to take a nap? You look like you haven't slept in days." The bags under Naruto's eyes were clear indications of that.

"I'll go to bed as soon as I get home, I came to ask you a few questions." Naruto glanced at Rias through one eye, enjoying her hands through his hair, before allowing his ears to come into existence, and almost melting as Rias started rubbing them.

Rias giggled at the blond's sigh and expression of content. "And what did you need to know?" She softly trailed her fingers over Naruto's ears, she loved moments like this with the Blond. Something that was far to rare. No work, no stress, just two friends.

Sharing a fairly intimate moment.

Rias had to fight the blush that was spreading across her face, seemingly noticing how close the two were for the first time.

"Have you or any of your peerage had any run ins with any Fallen angels?" Naruto's voice cut through Rias' thoughts.

So much for no work.

Rias sighed and leaned back, "Actually yes, Issei ran into a Fallen yesterday. Male. Had this whole L.A. Noir thing going on. You know the old school detective look. Black hair and eyes. He though Issei was a stray and it took Akeno and I showing up to convince him that wasn't the case.he gave us a name. Dohnaseek." The Fallen were getting bold.

"That's what I was afraid of...but it helps too. The Fallen are planning something major here. A stray priest picked up a sacred gear user from the train station this morning. Last night one of my contacts was attacked in his own shop. They set it to the flame. He'll be fine but…." Naruto trailed off, things weren't adding up. To many questions and not enough answers.

"And how do you know that?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto just grinned, "Sorry Rias-chan, I'm playing this one close to the vest, give me a day or two and I'll tell you more, okay?" He watched Rias sigh and start to pout. He knew should would understand.

It didn't mean she had to like it though.

Naruto walked toward the door of the ORC, tossing a hand in the air in farewell. "I'll catch you later Rias-chan, it's time to find me a detective."

Rias watched the blond go, discontent firm on her face. She hated it when he left her out of the loop, though, she guessed she deserved it after the stunt she pulled with Issei.

"...Good luck Naruto-kun..." A flash of yellow was her only reply.

 **~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~** Naruto bit back a yawn, his eyes cast over the setting sun. He was perched on a rooftop over looking Kuoh. It had been a hell of a long day. He had hit up multiple contacts, trying to find any lead on the Dohnaseek character that had tried to end Issei. So far, information had been sparse. A few sightings around the city and a few rumors on why he was there, just nothing solid.

Right now Naruto was watching out over the abandon factory district, hoping to catch sight of SOMEONE dealing with the Fallen faction.

He had been out here for the better part of two hours and lack of sleep was really catching up with him.

 _'Maybe I should call it a day...'_ another jaw cracking yawn tore from Naruto's mouth. This stake out stuff sucked.

Suddenly, a commotion resounded from the buiding below him. _'What the...'_ Naruto clambered to his feet and glanced down into the building from the skylight.

A fierce gaze settled on Naruto's face, his eyes trying to pierce the darkness of the aboandon building beneth his feet. Suddenly his eyes widened, as a tentacle burst through the sky light and wrapped around his neck. _'Ah...fuck.'_. was the only thing Naruto could think before a swift tug pulled him into the darkness.

Naruto slammed against the ground roughly, the tentacle releasing him and slithering back into the surrounding darkness.

 **"I smell something sweet...or is it sour?"** A feminine tone echoed in the darkness, a dragging sound trailing lowly behind the words.

Naruto quickly vaulted to his feet, eyes scanning his surroundings. He wasn't overly worried, just surprised. It wasn't often someone got the drop on him.

 **"It smells powerful. I can't wait to eat~."** The tone was mocking, and laced with dark intent. Naruto kept calm, his senses strecthing out around him. He remembered his lessons with Gyuki well.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Naruto stood before the War Machine that was the Eight Tailed Yokai. It had been a few months since training had kicked off, and today Gyuki was going to teach him a very important lesson. Or so he had said._

 _"Today, I'm going to teach you about one of the most important abilities yokai have. It will save your life more often than any attack ever will. This is called **Presence**. Think of it as a form of shielding, radar, and an attack all rolled into one. A master **Presence** user can use it to bend the wills of those he fights. Either to make them stand down, or surrender. Its main use however, is as an early warning system. With it, you can tell who is around you, what they are feeling to an extent, and attacks as they travel through the air around you." Gyuki explained as he paced before the young blond._

 _Naruto looked on in awe. That sounded so COOL!_

 _"First things first, expel some chakra into the air around you, after, I want you to concentrate on what you can feel. It'll be hazy at first, in the back of your mind." Gyuki's focre cut through the air, serious to the core._

 _Naruto closed his eyes, breathing slow. It started off as a blip. Barely there. Slowly it became clearer. the grass benethe him, the a-_

 _Naruto ducked to the side, reacting on instinct alone. He opened his eyes, and took in the sight of Gyuki standing before him, cane strecthed out like a swrd in one hand. Naruto felt his eyes widen in amazement._ _He hadn't even seen the attack coming!_

 _"That...is **Presence.** " Gyuki said, shifting back to his standing position. "By saturating the air around you with chakra, we can FEEL everything around us. Some can use thie to tell the emotions of others, though I've only met two who could do that. A lesser version of this is known as **Killing Intent** , the blood lust one feels in a life or death battle focused on his opponet." Gyuki sat down before Naruto, laying his cane across his legs. " **Killing intent** can be used to paralyze your oppoent in fear, but not for much else. **Presence** , however is far more versitle in it's uses. Well, lets get to it."_

 _Naruto just grinned like the cat that caught the canary._

 **~FlashBack~**

Naruto slowed his breathing and let his chakra flow out of his pores, flooding the area in his **_Presence_** , pressure settled over the entire building.

 **"What...what is this?"** The voice sounded worried now. Fear heavy in it's tone.

"You caught me by surprise, no doubt about it." Naruto said as he cracked his neck by tilting it one way, then the next. "Unfortunatly for you...you also caught me on a VERY bad day."

 **"What...What..."** The voice stammered as the pressure grew more and more intense.

Naruto cast his eyes at the corner he felt the owner of the voice in. A grim smile strecthed across his lips.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto sighed happily as he exited the abandon factory. Good stress relief was always so hard to find.

He quickly dusted off his hands, before reaching into his pocket and pulling a cell phone out. He pressed the speed dial and waited a moment as the phone on the other end rang.

"Hey, Rias? Yeah. No i'm good, listen. I left a stray a bit tied up in the...yeah. Building" Naruto looked up at the side of the building that stood behind him. "2247. Thanks Rias!" Naruto hung up the phone and let a pleased sigh leave his lips. It was god having friends.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Naruto spun on the spot, and quickly took stock of the man that had just spoken behind him. Tall, dark, and a total douche. He wore a long trench coat, with a fadora type hat. Black hair and eyes. Five o'clock shadow. Naruto had to groan.

"Please don't tell me your name is Dohnaseek." Naruto pointed at the man. Incredulitty stark on his face.

The man in question looked taken aback. "How...how do you know my name?" The man took a half step back, his body sliding into a defensive stance.

"God damnit." Naruto dropped his head, his hand following suit. Why did it have to be now?

A flash of red brought Naruto's eyes to the teleportation circle that appeared on the ground beside him. _'Son of a bitch.'_

"Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, taking in the stand off she just appeared in, Akeno covering her mouth in mild suprse. Wasn't this a surprise.

"Yeah be right with ya Rias-chan." Naruto turned back to Dohnaseek "Look bird brain, I'm gonna need you to come with me, I have a few questions for you to answer."

Dohnaseek just tightened his stance in response. He knew the Red head that had just appeared, the meeting with her still fresh in his mind. The blond set him on edge though. They had never met, but he seemed to know about his true nature. The fact that he was also familiar with the Gremory brat didn't help.

"Is this another one of your's, Gremory?" Dohnaseek asked, a spear of light forming in his hand. Fight was clearly his first instinct.

"Uh..." Rias was a bit put out. Naruto always found himself in the oddest situations.

"No. My name is Naruto, I am the Head of The Council of Nine of the Yokai faction. You are suspected of several acts of violence, kidnapping, and various other crimes against the Yokai. I am here to bring you in for questioning." Naruto spoke seriously. This guy could be the key to all the strange events taking place in Kuoh.

Dohnaseek felt his eyes tighten, this was bad. The Council of Nine were a force feared by every faction. He allowed a smirk to tug at his lips. Every faction also knew that Gyuki was the head of the coucil.

"Nice try brat. Everyone knows that Gyuki runs the council, we also know he wouldn't get involved in affairs Heaven and Hell." The man in the trench coat said, arrogence coloring his tone as his grip tightened on his spear of light.

Naruto kept a blank face. He could see how the fight was going to go already. "Rias...I need you and Akeno to go dispatch the stray in the building. It shouldn't take to long. Neither will this." Naruto brought his hands up, his legs slowly sliding into a wide stance.

"...If you're sure Naruto-kun." Rias gave the blond a side long glance, before sighing. "Come on Akeno." She spoke before turning to march into the building, Akeno hot on her heels.

"Good luck Naruto-sama." Akeno said with a little giggle.

Naruto nodded, his eyes still fixed on Dohnaseek's form. "We don't have to do this Dohnaseek. Just come peacfully and face your punishment." Fighting a mindless beast and fighting an actually resonable person were two different things. If this could be sovled witout crippling the guy, he should atleast try.

"Hah! You are years to young to make that demand BRAT!" The dark haired man lunged with his spear at the lead, accenting his words.

Naruto swiftly moved to the side, his right hand moving to knock the assaulting arm away from his body, his left hand striking out to catch the man across the cheek. Dohnaseek ducked back, the punch sailing over his head by inches. Naruto clicked his tongue, before taking a small leap back to make some distance. A spear gave Dohnaseek a slight advantage.

Not one that really mattered though.

"Ha!" Dohnaseek lugned forward once more, spear again leading the charge. Instead of dodging, Naruto lept back again, causing Dohnaseek to over extend and lose his balance. It allowed Naruto to press forward and land a solid left hook.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as Dohnaseek tumbled end over end after taking the blow. "You are outmatch here Dohnaseek. Give up." Naruto never let his guard down, so when a spear flew at his head, he was able to dodge it cleanly. His eyes followed it briefly as it flew over his shoulder, when he cast his eyes back forward Dohnaseek had once more lept at him, a spear in hand.

A cry left Dohnaseek's lips again as he tried to gut Naruto with the shaft of light energy. Naruto leaned to the side, before swiftly wrapping the charging arm up with his right arm, before a crushing elbow dropped from above and shattered the joint in Dohnaseek's arm. "Gah!" The yell of pain left Dohnaseek with ease as he felt his grip slacken and watched the spear of light fade in his right hand. A growl left his lips as a vicious glare settled on his face, before he swung his left hand toward Naruto's face, spear of light forming mid-swing.

Naruto released the arm he held captive as he lept back, dodging the incoming spear by a solid foot.

 _'This is getting tedious.'_ Naruto thought as he took his ready stance once more. He watched Dohnaseek groan and hold his arm in pain. Naruto knew it was out of the fight. That elbow had shattered the joint easily. "Last chance Dohnaseek. give up now, or this will end far worse than you can imagine."

"Guh...Shut the hell up brat!". Dohnaseek shouted as he lunged at Naruto once more.

Naruto just tsked. "Fine." He launched his right hand forward, catching the man in the gut, doubling him over. Naruto quickly straightened and wrapped an arm around Dohnaseeks neck, gripping it like a vice, with a sudden yank, and Dohnaseek fell limp. Naruto relaxed and let the man fall to the ground beside his feet.

"What...what happened...why...why can't I move?" the voice was muffled by the dirt. Naruto looked at the downed man.

"I seperated part of your spinal cord. Until it's healed, you will be unable to move any part of your body." Naruto said in a dull tone.

He really hated using Son's fighting style. Something about it was so...brutal. Final.

He turned to the building as Rias and Akeno walked out, and caught the shock in their eyes as they took in the downed fallen angels form.

"Hey guys...told you it wouldn't take long." Naruto tried to force a grin. Both girls knew the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are...are you okay Naruto-kun?" Rias said softly as she took a small step forward. Naruto shook his head in the affirmative.

"Yeah...I need to get this one back to Kyoto. See if we can get some answers." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair.

Akeno tilted her head in confusion, "Naruto-sama...how are you going to get answers from a corpse?"

Wasn't the fallen angel dead?

"What are you talking about Akeno-chan?" Naruto looked at her in confusion, before crouching down and grabbing Dohnaseek by the hair and turning the glaring face of the fallen to the two girls. "I just paralyzed him."

Rias looked surprised. She thought the Fallen was dead too.

"How...how did you do that Naruto-sama?" Akeno said, blinking owlishly.

"I just broke a couple vertebra in his neck. It can be fixed, but for now I think its a good way to keep him from running." The blond replied.

Akeno had a blank look for a moment, and Rias looked at her, already knowing what would happen.

"Oh...oh my." a deep blush spread across Akeno's face. "Naruto-sama is so cruel." She placed both hands on either cheek a sultry tone coloring her voice.

Naruto scratched his head. A little weirded out by the response. "Right...well I need to get him back, so I'll see you guys later. Akeno, we still on for this weekend?" Naruto spoke up shocking both girls with his final question.

Akeno let her eyes soften and a small smile come to her face. She hadn't though he would really take her on a date.

Rias for her part had to bite her lip to keep from speaking out.

"Ah...yes Naruto-sama...if you wish." She spoke softly.

Naruto grinned and flashed her a thumbs up, placed a foot on Dohnaseek's back, and flashed away.

He never saw the glare Rias tossed at Akeno.

 **A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the Late update, I was out of the country getting my son. So before any questions start, I had Asia act a bit out of character for 1 reason. Naruto was a complete unknown. How would you react if a random dude started bucking up on someone you thought was on your side. No more no less. Felix is a nod to Rooster Teeth. Gyuki and the rest have already deferred to Naruto in decision making. Fight scene could have been better, but I wanted you guys to have a gauge. Naruto is way above Doh Doh and the other three fallen. I plan on doing a side feature about Naruto's mis-adventures during the time skip. Panama will be explained in that. The man in the begining will appear again, but much later, so keep an eye out. Dark-Star out!**


	8. The Down And Dirty

No Good Deed

 **A.N. Hey guys, chapter 8 is now live! We're getting in full swing with the final introductions and leading into the Rating Arc. A few more characters to introduce, and some plot to develop. Along with a bit of humor and romance, so strap in. I'd like to apologize for the abysmal grammatical errors and spelling of last chapter. I was working on an old Sony tablet, with a wifi keyboard, so basically every other sentence was getting butchered as I typed. Luckily! I'm back on my laptop this week so, we'll see how it goes!**

 **Onward!**

" **Stupid Ingrate." Demon/Stray Devil Speaking**

"Well fuck you too." Normal Speech

"Now, now children." God(s) Speaking

'I'm not a child.' Self Thought

" _Can you believe this?" Telepathic Speech_

 **~SCENE CHANGE~** Indicates a large change in time or location

 **. Line Break .** Indicates a minor change in time or location

/START/

Rias sighed, sweeping a hand through her hair. The last two days had been...trying...to say the least.

After Akeno and herself had stumbled on Naruto's run in with the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, things had been tense. The day before yesterday, Issei had come into the clubroom raving about a girl he had met. Not something overly interesting for the most part, till Rias had learned the girl was a member of the Catholic church.

Then things got extremely interesting.

It seems he had run into her on the street, she was lost looking for a place to eat, and only speaking Italian, she couldn't ask anyone else for directions. Issei was able to understand her due to his new devil heritage, and being the kindhearted, if distinctly perverted individual he is, decided to help.

So being Issei's King, she had immediately forbade him from seeing the girl again.

Even trying to explain things to the boy hadn't helped, and things were still decidedly frosty between the two.

Not even to mention Rias' Mother and Father were demanding an answer to the standing engagement.

To top off this FANTASTIC week, she hadn't seen Naruto since he disappeared with the Fallen.

Rias stopped from her trek to the Occult Research Clubroom, and leaned against the wall to her left. It seemed like things were just falling apart around her lately, and she really didn't know what to do.

She drew in a shuddering breathe, then forced her nerves to calm. It wouldn't do to break down in a place so close to public eye.

Rias straightened and continued on her path. She still had paperwork to finish, the work of a young devil was never done.

Rounding the corner, Rias stumbled onto a peculiar sight.

Standing in front of the Clubroom doors, were Koneko and Akeno. Both girls were blushing heavily and had their ears pressed firmly to the body of the door. Rias just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two-" Rias tried to start.

"Shhh!" was her immediate response.

Koneko, the most mellow individual Rias had in her peerage, had shushed her mid-sentence.

Had it not been so shocking, Rias would have been insulted.

She took a few steps closer before leaning close to the diminutive girl. She cast her eyes to Akeno, noticing the distinctly pleased face she supported. Curious.

"Koneko-chan...what are you two doing?" Rias whispered.

"Naruto-senpai..." the white haired girl replied before her blush darkened considerably.

Now Rias was extremely curious, so she propped herself against the door to hear what the hubbub was about.

A low sensual groan entered her ear through the door.

Deep, male, and extremely erotic.

Rias flushed almost instantly. She knew that voice!

"Uff...Maru-chan...It's been far too long..." Naruto's voice carried through the door. Each girl flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

'Who...who the hell is Maru!?' Rias screamed in her mind, pressing an ear further into the oaken door. Thanks to her devil heritage she had enhanced senses, and what she was hearing now could only be considered lewd.

The slurping and smacking sounds permeating through the door left Rias, Akeno, and Koneko nuclear in the face. One could almost see steam wafting off the girls.

"Mmmmm have you missed me as much as I've missed you? I promise next time I'll come sooner." Naruto's voice cut into Rias' mental outrage and caused her to gasp softly at the implications. A hand braced against the young devil's lips, her other clutching at the hem of her skirt.

Koneko and Akeno weren't fairing much better, they had been here a few minutes longer and had heard the first gasps to escape the door. Koneko's usually pale skin was alight in red, stretching from her cheeks down to her stomach, her knees trembled every few seconds, and it looked as if she herself wanted to moan.

Akeno was far less reserved as her compatriots. With heaving breathe and a scarlet face, she leaned against the door as if it were a life line. Every time a groan or smack resounded from the door, it seemed as if Akeno was going to implode! She had stuffed a knuckle into her mouth moments ago just to suppress the urge to cry out.

"Maru-chan...you are so good to me. What did I ever do to...mmmm...deserve someone like you?" Naruto's voice cut through the girls, a wave of utter shame and humiliation sweeping them all up in a tidal wave of righteous jealousy.

'How dare that bastard do such a thing with someone else!' Each girl thought in a moment of synchronicity, with clinched fists.

"Ahh yeah, that's the spot. Maru-chan...you are the best." Naruto spoke through the door once more.

Rias decided enough was enough. How could that blond asshole use HER club room for such an act! She had to put a stop to this!

With a heaving kick, shattering bang, and exuding indigent female fury, Rias smashed in the clubroom door, her dark powers alighting her frame and casting the two other teenage girls to the floor due to lack of support.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Rias shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls.

Naruto looked up from his spot on the couch, blinking owlishly. That was odd.

"Oh hey Rias-chan. I was wondering when you and the others would get here." Naruto spoke nonchalantly, a small wave of his hand.

Rias saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY CLUBROOM NARUTO!" She stomped closer to him. She was going to throttle the blond bastard, and what ever hussy was with him! They'd never find the bodies! How dare he be so cavalier about this...this...INDECNT ACT!

Naruto looked at her for a moment, taking in the vision of anger in bold faced confusion.

He looked down at his lap, then back over his shoulder to Rias.

"Well, I have been waiting on you guys for a while..." Naruto help up a cup of instant ramen. "...so I thought I'd make something to eat. Was I not suppose to eat in here?"

Everything froze. The girls each taking a moment to go cold as a brick. Going stock still.

From where she was standing Rias was able to see the boldly printed letter on the side of the cup.

Maruchan, Instant Lunch.

For the first time, in a very long time, Rias wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto scratched his head, pondering the odd situation he found himself in. The three girls of Rias' peerage all sat in the room with him, but none of them could meet his eyes.

Girl's were weird.

"So...uh...does anyone want to tell me what the whole pooch kicking the door in thing was about?" He glanced over at the still open doors, and the spider web crack that was on the walls surrounding them.

Damn. Rias had a leg.

Rias flushed deeply, and swiveled in her chair, facing away from Naruto completely. Leave it to him to not pick up on social ques.

"I...thought you were in here...with a girl." Rias spoke, a flame of red spreading further down her face.

"Okay...and that means kicking the door in...because...?" Naruto tilted his head, not that Rias could see it.

Anger flooded Rias once more, the embarrassment of the situation taking hold of her temper.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING SEX IN MY CLUBROOM!" Rias shouted as she spun and locked Naruto in place with a glare.

It took Naruto a moment to comprehend the words that had escaped the red head.

Maybe two.

"Wh-...WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Naruto jumped to his feet, a slight blush on his cheeks.

He was a healthy teenage boy, but he had some moral fiber! Who does a thing like that! In a SCHOOL no less!

Rias faced away from him, finding the wall VERY interesting. Akeno and Koneko in the same boat.

Akeno found the tea she was brewing FASINATING, as if she had never brewed tea in her life.

Koneko, for the first time in years, simply stared at the tray of cookies that had been placed before her, one in hand.

"We...we could hear you through the wall. The...the sounds you were making were far to lewd!" She shut her eyes tight. Devil society encouraged giving in to ones desires, but when you were talking about such things with the boy you had a crush on...

"I was eating RAMEN! What is lewd about that!?" Naruto defended himself, why he wasn't sure, but there was something of an accusation in the way Rias spoke to him.

"Who groans like that while eating ramen!" Rias turned back to the boy, a finger leading her assault.

"I DO! I love ramen, remember!? It's almost as good as sex!" Naruto shouted back, heat coloring his words. How dare Rias think so low of Ramen! It was the food of the gods!

"As if you would know what sex is like!" Rias shouted, anger taking over her logic and making points from nothing, as is the most common case in arguments between teens.

"Of course I know what sex is like! What do you think I am a virgin?" Naruto shouted.

It took a whole point two nanoseconds for Naruto to realize exactly WHAT had just left his mouth.

'Ah...fuck.'

"Wha- WHAT!" Rias' exclamation only slightly drowned out the popping of knuckles over a shattered cookie, and the shattering of glass from a tea pot.

"Ah...uh well...I...uh had this mission...a while back..." Naruto rubbed his neck. Damn this got awkward fast. Him and his big mouth.

"I uh...met this girl...a contact with the South Africa Yokai faction...we kind of..hit it off." Naruto carried on.

"I DON'T WANT DETAILS!" Rias shouted, while her mind begged her to take in everything Naruto was saying. Maybe she could find his 'contact' and put her in contact with her power of destruction!

"Naruto-senpai is a pervert." Koneko's soft voice cut through the room. Freezing Naruto in place and bringing a cold smirk to Rias' face.

Naruto turned to the local Neko, shame on his face. He knew how Koneko viewed perverts.

Usually as a bloody smear on the ground.

"Koneko-chan...it isn't like that. It was a whole heat of the moment thing. We had just gotten out of a bad spot and...well..." Naruto scratched his cheek. God dammit. Why did Koneko have to be weaponized cute?

Koneko just turned her nose up at him, though the faint dusting of red on her cheeks told everyone else she was already about to forgive him. Naruto was her kryptonite. His head petting and warm voice were top notch. Plus with all he had done for her...

But she couldn't let him off that easy! She was suppose to be his first!

A deeper blush colored the young girls face.

"Fufufu Naruto-sama...how cruel of you to have a girlfriend but agree to take me out on a date." Naruto spun to Akeno, the implications by the accusation clear in his mind.

Well, if it were any OTHER girl, it would have been clear.

So obviously, with Akeno, Naruto just had to put his foot in his mouth

"That's not the case Akeno! It was a one time thing! I haven't even spoke to her since I got here!" Naruto informed, the slight look of dejection that passed over Akeno's face was odd.

"Ah...such a shame Naruto-sama." Akeno put a hand to her cheek.

"Oh so what, your the kind of guy to sleep with a girl once then never speak to her again? You're the worst Naruto-senpai." Koneko accused, hurt coloring her tone.

Naruto spun back around panic settling into his features.

"NO!" Naruto waved his arms. "It's not like that! We talked about it and both realized it couldn't go anywhere! I mean she had a family to help with so she couldn't come back here with me!"

Foot, you are spending an awful lot of time with mouth today.

"Oh my." Akeno spoke softly. "A married woman Naruto-sama?"

"The. Worst." Koneko spoke, once more turning away from the blond.

"My word Naruto! Have you no shame!?" Rias shouted. She had been enjoying the by play till THAT little revelation reared it's head.

Naruto just groaned. Him and his big mouth.

 **. Line Break .**

After many minutes of apologies, for what Naruto didn't know, and promises to make, what ever it was, up to the girls, Naruto could finally get down to the REAL reason for his visit.

"Dohnaseek finally broke." He said, leaning into the couch. He really needed to get one of these.

Great for all the stress he felt.

"He didn't go easy...thirty eight hours in a dark cell, his only company Kaku-kun and myself. The things we did..." Naruto got a far away look there. Like he was seeing into something else.

It was like he wasn't even in the room with them. Naruto rested an arm across his face, hiding his eyes.

Rias wanted to reach out to him. Wanted to hold him. The tone he spoken was so...hollow.

A soft gasp escaped Koneko's lips when she saw a tear trail down Naruto's cheek. It was shocking to all of them. They had never seen the blond shed a tear. No matter the odds.

"...Rias...am I a bad person...?" Naruto's question was low. Almost a whisper. It turned something in Rias' core to ice.

"I tortured him. Shukaku was right along side me. We removed his finger nails. We broke his bones. Cut his flesh. He...he just wouldn't tell us." Naruto finally turned his head to look Rias in the eyes.

It wasn't the blond she knew, sitting on that couch.

It was a boy, broken by the horrendous act he had committed.

"I tried to rationalize, ya know...give it...give it meaning. The greater good, ya know?" Naruto felt his throat tightening. The others of the Nine had commended him on his work. Praised him for getting the information by any means. A model leader, they called him.

"We...I...I took his wings Rias. I took them with a dull blade while he screamed and begged. What...why...why did I do that?" Naruto leaned forward. The last two days finally striking into him with an unholy vengeance.

The blond looked at his hands, shell shock clear on his face.

What...what had he down?

Up until now, until that very moment, Naruto had internalized the truth and horror of what he had done.

Thr stress...the subject at hand just dragged it all forward with so much ease.

It **_hurt._**

"Naruto..." His eyes snapped up, taking in Rias' form. He had been so lost in his own guilt, he hadn't even seen or heard her move. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he tried his damnedest not to flinch at the gentle touch.

He did jumped when Koneko wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his side, trying desperately to ease the hurt in the blond's voice.

Akeno wanted to do something, anything to help the teen. She gripped the tray in her hands had enough to leave indents in the metal. She'd have to trust this to Rias and Koneko. Her own past wouldn't allow her to feel pity for the Fallen that had spent time under Naruto's...care. She couldn't tell him, honestly, if he had done the right thing or not. Her moral compass when it came to the Fallen, was far to skewed.

Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, and lightly pulled the boy into a hug, his head level with her stomach from his seated position.

"Why...why did I do that?" Naruto whispered again, tears pooling in his eyes. His cheek flesh with Rias' uniform shirt.

"Why...Rias...why did I do that?" His voice had started to choke. As if the words themselves were poison.

Koneko hugged the blond tighter. The hurt, the self loathing in his voice, bringing tears to the normally stoic girl's eyes.

It was hard, watching some one you cared about break down.

Rias closed her eyes, and just held Naruto that little bit tighter, that little bit more caring. The earlier shenanigans far from anyone's mind.

Naruto slide one arm around Rias' waist, clutching the back of her shirt like a lifeline. His other hand, trapped as it was to his side by Koneko, balled into a tight fist, small trails of blood leaking between the digits and staining the floor.

Good god...what had he done? Was...did this make him a monster so many viewed his species as?

What would they think of him? What would Aijo think of him?

Had he become so lost in his own power, he had forgotten where he came from.

Rias had to bit her lip when she heard Naruto start sobbing. He need her to be a support pillar right now. He needed ALL of them to support him right now.

She started to hum softly, trying to ease his sorrow.

Soft, slow, it would have be beautiful had it been for any other reason.

Sometimes...being a leader meant making some very heart breaking sacrifices.

And that's what Naruto really was, a leader of the Yokai.

The first usually being your morals.

So far, that held true.

 **. Line Break .**

It had taken sometime, but eventually Naruto was once more cool and collected. Any signs of the previous break down gone with the wind.

"They are planning to steal Sacred Gears. They have a device that can extract the Gear, so it can be implanted into someone else." Naruto spoke, the seriousness of the situation clear as day. It was time to break things down.

The Counicl was all behind stopping this, something about their shared past they wouldn't fully go into.

He tossed a folder onto the coffee table before him, Rias across from him, Koneko still at his side. Akeno stood behind the couch Rias sat on.

"Right now, we think the end game is to test it on a Nun, name unknown. Long blond hair, blue eyes. Last seen with a stray exorcist we've learned the name of as Freed Sellzen. Hes been working with the Fallen for sometime now. He looks in his mid-twenties, silver hair. Average height. Highly skilled with a blade." Naruto spoke calmly, this wasn't really his forte, briefings, but he could make do.

"Right now, we appraise their numbers to be three Fallen angels, upwards of twenty plus stray exorcists. At this time, the Council has a cease order on all hunt and destroy parties. They are on standby and waiting for our orders. We are trying to get in contact with Azazel to see if this is something the Grigori has cooked up. So far, no dice." Naruto looked at Rias, taking in her contemplative features.

"I doubt someone as shrewd as Azazel cooked this up. He likes to experiment sure, but extraction and reinsertion? Not his style. To many unknowns for his taste. There are a few other suspects, but for now we're in the dark." Naruto leaned back, "Any questions?"

"Do you have any information on the Fallen Angels? Names, abilities, histories?" Rias looked over the carefully constructed file, stopping to grab a picture of the blond nun in question.

"We know two for sure. The third is speculation from the source of the information, as he didn't directly deal with her." Naruto moved a few papers around and pulled out to profiles, a picture tacked in the upper right hand corner.

"Raynare, Guardian of the Keep. She was part of the vanguard while still in heaven. Age unknown, with black hair and violet eyes. She is proficient at both armed, and unarmed combat, with some level of master over her light based abilities. Fell around one hundred years ago, due to greed and wrath. As far as we know, she only has one pair of wings." Naruto summarized. She would be a tricky customer, but not someone overly difficult to defeat.

"The next we have...is one Kalawarner, Third of The Gate. Worked along side Raynare in heaven on occasion, she fell much earlier, around seventy years of so, due to lust and pride. We got a psych profile on her, and let me tell you, she is a nut. Sadistic, arrogant, with psychopathic tendencies. This woman slaughtered a room of stray priest, 'simply to feel the cut of their flesh'." Naruto passed over the second profile, several notes attached to the page with a paper clip. "She isn't that much of a threat, but it's best to know your enemy."

Rias felt her eyebrows raise at all this, these were highly detailed profiles on to enemies within her territory. "Naruto, how did you get all this?" It was a fair question, this was a lot of insider knowledge.

"I'm owed a few favors from both Angel and Fallen alike, missions over my training, I wanted to help you guys as much as possible, so I cashed a few in." Naruto said with a shrug. Information was the life blood of ninja, as Gyuki-jiji said. That's what they had trained Naruto to be. A ninja. A shadow.

Someone to swoop in and clear out to cancer of the world, much like a surgeon in an operating room.

Rias placed the papers back on the desk, a sigh leaving her lips. Leave it to Naruto to come at you with the unexpected.

"Have you guys found out anything?" Naruto asked, absentmindedly petting Koneko on the head as he leaned back into his seat.

The girl turned to putty.

Head pats. God's gift to nekomata.

"Not much, or anything useful for that matter." Rias spoke with a slight edge to her voice. You don't have to rub it in Koneko.

The tone was ignored by both the unwitting causes of it.

"Issei may have met your Nun, however. He met a girl named Asia Argento. Matched your description and was looking for the old church." Rias said as she crossed her legs. This was more dangerous than she thought. She'd need to speak to Issei as soon as possible.

Good thing him and Kiba would be here soon to complete contracts.

"Shit. Did she bitch him out too?" Naruto asked, rubbing that back of his head in annoyance.

Blond twit.

"The opposite actually. If I didn't know better, I'd think the boy feel in love with her at first sight." Rias scoffed at the end of her statement. Something Akeno mimicked.

"Huh. Maybe it is a different girl then. Can't be sure unless I see her. Either way, I plan on going to the church tonight. That is the center of all this mystery, and we need some Intel from the ground." Naruto stopped petting Koneko's head, something that disappointed the Neko, and pleased Rias.

Suddenly, the doors to the clubroom slammed open once more, Issei burst in, out of breath.

"Rias-san! Asia is in trouble!" The brunette shouted. All movement in the room stopped.

"Uh...okay?" The club president responded. Unsure of what that had to do with her.

Issei just looked at her blankly for a moment.

Maybe two.

"SO WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" He shouted in a rage. "She was taken by some silver haired weirdo!" The boy waved his hands dramatically.

"Yeah, she tends to let him. A nun must follow the priest after all." Naruto's voice carried over Issei, drawing the younger boys eyes to him.

'Though this does complicate things. They must be pushing up their time table because of Dohnaseek.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood. He cast his eyes to Rias.

"I'm going now. I know how the balance is, so if you don't come along I understand. Whatever they are planning though, I have to intervene." The blond spoke resolutely.

Rias just nodded, and a flash later, the whisker marked teen was gone.

Issei stood stock still all of three seconds.

"Does that mean we're going to?!" The boy shouted, hope filling his heart. He could save her! The first girl not to see him as scum of the earth!

"No." And just like that the world shattered into place around him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" The boy screamed, baffled by his masters harsh response.

"Issei...you have to look at it from where I stand. I can't condone any action that can endanger the lives of the Devil faction." Rias stood from her seat and moved to her desk, Issei following a half step behind.

Akeno and Koneko watched the drama unfold, wanting to be sure Issei didn't act rashly.

"I get that Rias-san, but...but we can't just leave her to die! How is that fair at all?!" Issei argued, he placed his hands on the desk, almost pleading with Rias to do something.

Rias sighed and placed her head in her hand, mulling Issei's words over.

"Issei...I'm sorry..but my orders stand. We will not go after her." She spoke after a moment.

Issei slammed his hands into the desk in rage. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He leaned in, anger clear in his eyes.

"YOU ALREADY LET ME DIE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET IT HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE!" His words hurt her, and he knew it.

"BECAUSE I WILL NOT CONDEM THE REST OF MY FRIENDS TO AN UNCERTAIN FATE FOR ONE GIRL!" Rias shouted as she shot to her feet, angry at the truth behind Issei's words.

"I SAVED you. I brought you back, yes for my own ends, but I could have just as easily left you to bleed out in that park." Rias spoke coldly, causing Issei to flinch back. Her eyes softened, her temper lessening after that outburst. Shame began to fill her and she turned to face away from the brunette before her.

"Issei...we've talked about this. You know how close we all sit to another Holy War. No one would survive. If we stormed an enemy strong hold. Just to save one girl...I am the sister to one of the Four Maou. Anything I do...reflects on him." Rias spoke softly. She had to make him understand.

She could have told him Naruto was already there, trying to salvage the situation, but there was no guarantee he would get Asia out alive.

"So what. We sit here and do nothing? We act like nothing is happening, and keep our heads down?" Issei spoke, breaking the silence of the world that had settled around them.

"That is exactly what we do." Akeno's voice spoke from somewhere behind him. Issei scoffed and turned his head.

No.

"I...I can't do that." Issei said. Determination filling his eyes. "I have this power now, however little there may be. I can't just sit by and let this happen." He turned and walked to the door.

He wouldn't let his first real friend, the first person to just see HIM, die without a fight.

He'd go down swinging if he had to.

"Issei...if you go out those doors...I can't protect you. I will have you marked as a stray and you will be hunted down like a dog." Rias' words made him pause for a moment, and she hoped he would change his mind.

"If it came down to a choice between serving under a master that would shy away from doing what is right like a coward," The brunette spat venomously, "or dying. I choose death. You saved me, it's only right you are the reason I die anyway." He marched onto the door.

Koneko stepped in front of him, her expression blank.

She had been waiting for something. Some sign.

"What. Are you going to stop me?" Issei said, ready to fight his way out if need be. He would save Asia, damn all else.

Even if that meant going through his new friends.

"No. I'm coming with you." The white haired girl's words shocked all in the room, none more than Rias.

"Koneko!" The red head shouted.

"Naruto-senpai is out there. He will need our help. I don't care about the perverts reasons, but I do care about Naruto-senpai." The small girl spoke. Naruto was one of her oldest and dearest friends. He was also the only other person she could relate to as a Yokai. She would NOT turn her back on him for something as stupid as politics.

"Koneko! I can't let you do this dammit! Think about the balance! If you two go in there you WILL be killed. And for what?! Some girl?!" Rias shouted, confusion coloring her voice. She didn't understand, what made this girl so worth it!

"Rias-sama...We know what Naruto-senpai is walking into...we know what they are going to do to that girl...Naruto-senpai won't be able to do this alone. He is strong. Damn strong...but how are we suppose to let him fight almost thirty people and save a girl, with out getting seriously hurt?" Koneko spoke softly, her eyes locking with Rias' across the room.

Rias just turned away.

"We...I owe Naruto-senpai too much to not be there when he needs me. All three of us do." Koneko turned her gaze to Akeno, who had been taking in everyone's words silently.

"Come on Pervert. Kiba will want to help us." Koneko said as she marched out the door, a confused Issei hot on her heels.

He appreciated the help, but this was not exactly what he was expecting.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto stared across the field to the old church building the Fallen had entrenched themselves in, he slowly pulled black fingerless gloves over his hands. He had a bit of a uniform change, opting for a more stealthy get up.

A dull gray vest sat upon his shoulders, underneath, a dark navy shirt. Black pants rounded his legs and black boots capped his feet. He wore a half face mask along with a bandana to hide his striking blond hair. It wasn't his best night ops get up, but he was in a hurry, and the setting sun should cast enough shadow to make it work.

A sigh left his lips. He wondered how it always came down to this. How power always came before anything else. Was this the reality they lived in? Was that all the world was worth to some people?

It wasn't right. He knew that, that's why he took up the roll he had with the Council. They had been adamant with staying out of the other faction's business. They wanted an order of isolation. Let the others bring themselves to ruin, was the idea.

Naruto couldn't let that happen. He had seen, through out his training and travels, what inaction was capable of. They had this skill, this power. They needed to put it to good use. That is what he believed to his core.

That is what he tried to instil in Koneko, in the times they trained together.

Fight for the weak. Help the defenseless. Stop the atrocities of the world.

Be the line in the sand.

Naruto checked his gear one last time. Standing from his crouch.

He had argued. He had fought. He had raged against the idea of leaving the world to it's own devices, under the ideal that someone had to be able to say "No. This is WRONG."

They relented. The Council agreed. Let him act as he choose with the information he could gather.

He had been so...sure of himself.

So set that he knew what he was doing.

Now, after all he had done...he couldn't say the same. After this, Naruto would have to revisit himself. The time he spent with Dohnaseek had showed him something.

He could be just as cruel. Just as unfair.

Just as evil, as the rest of the world.

He needed a new approach.

Naruto glared ahead. He would finish this...and try to think of some other way to help.

They had to be more to this world, HIS WORLD, than fighting and death.

And goddamn it, he would find it.

"Believe it." The words slipped from his lips like a ghost, barely a thought. It just felt...right.

 **A.N. Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, things have been a bit hectic now that my son is here. So about the whole monologue thing in this chapter, pay attention to it. The moment with the girls earlier and here at the end will play an integral role in how things pan out. Next we have the resolution of the Asia arc, and fold into the rating game. So be ready!**

 **DarkStar, out.**


	9. Flash and Clear

**No Good Deed**

 **A.N. Hey guys, sorry about the late updates lately, work has been a pain in the ass, that, plus trying to get in as much time with my son as possible...well.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

 **"** ** **Stupid ingrate." Demon speaking****

"Well fuck you too." Normal speaking

 **"Now now children." God(s) speaking**

 _'I'm not a child.' Thinking to self._

 _"_ _ _Can you believe this?" Speaking to someone in mind.__

 ** **~SCENE CHANGE~**** Indicates a large change in time or location

 ** **. Line Break .**** Indicates a minor change in time or location

/START/

They say no plan survives first contact with the enemy. It's an age old adage that has held true through out the years. In every war, every battle, every skirmish, plans just fall to pieces.

It was something Naruto had learned early in his training. Adapt, change, overcome.

The tutors and specialists Naruto had trained under while under the Council of Nine's guidance all had one common philosophy. Have a contingency. Two in a pinch.

Right now, he understood why.

It had started easy. After hooking up with Koneko, Issei, and Kiba, something that surprised him immensely as he wasn't expecting back up, Naruto sat down a game plan based off the information they had.

It simplified to a rapid breach and clear. Naruto and Kiba through the front, Koneko and Issei through the back.

With Koneko's strength, she could bust through the back wall with nary an issue. Issei was to be her support.

As fast and hard fighters, Naruto and Kiba were especially capable of taking down the main entrance.

Simple. Easy.

It made Naruto wonder why he was currently holding the bleeding stump that use to be his right arm, all while Issei tried, and failed, to stand against their current foe.

 **~~~~~Flash Back: Approximately 20 Minutes Ago~~~~~~~**

Koneko was tense. Issei and herself had been scouting out the church for all of five minutes now, and the entire time she had felt eyes on the back of her head. She didn't _know_ who was watching her, but she did have an idea.

Issei was far less astute, and thus when he inevitably asked why Koneko was so on edge, the withering glare he received was more than justified, at least, that was what Koneko thought.

Suddenly a hand landed across Issei's mouth, while another dropped on to Koneko's head.

Issei screamed like a five year old girl.

Koneko turned into a pile of girl goo.

 _'Yup, Naruto-senpai.'_ Koneko thought to herself as Naruto's expert fingers traced lines through her hair. She smirked at Issei's reaction as well. Pansy.

"Well what do we have here? Two lost kids in the dark, dark woods? Don't you know what happens when two teenagers go into the woods after dark?" Naruto spoke, a teasing smile on his face. Issei looked at a lose. Koneko was blissfully unaware of the implications, Naruto's hands leaving her three sheets to the wind.

Naruto allowed his smile to drop from his face, as he turned back to the church ahead of the trio. He took both his hands and made a cross shape with his fingers, a poof a few feet to the right the only indication of anything amiss.

"What was that about?" asked Issei. He'd never seen such a strange action before.

Naruto just shook his head, "It's just an insurance policy," He spoke dismissively. "Now what are you two doing here? I doubt Rias-chan would have okay-ed this little adventure." Naruto looked at both teens expectantly.

Issei spoke first, not the least bit ashamed of his decision. "I'm here to save Asia!" As if it was the simplest thing in the world. To him, it may as well have been.

"I came to make sure you are okay..." Koneko spoke lowly, a light blush on her cheeks. She may not have been the most emotive girl, but she had basically just told Naruto she cared for him, something she still had trouble putting into words with anyone else.

Naruto smiled at the two, brave, if misguided youths. It was a sweet notion on both parts.

"Well I am glad for the help. This place is packed with Priests and Stray Exorcists. This way we can divvy up the burden. Is anyone else here?" Naruto spoke, crouching in the dirt and starting to draw what looked like a blue print of the church.

It was always good to have visuals.

"Kiba was scouting out the southern approach, we decided to divide and conquer while looking for you." said Koneko, softly. She crouched in the dirt beside Naruto, watching his hastily drawn map come to life.

"Yeah I met with him a few minutes ago. Something about an old debt? Anyway, He'll be here in a moment." Naruto said, not once looking up from the dirt.

"Here's what we'll do. I want you and Issei to go around the back wall, their aren't any posted sentries anymore, taken care off, but they do have a mass of people inside the cathedral, by my count ten. Issei, I want you to provide support for Koneko-chan, since your powers haven't really matured. Koneko-chan, think you can take out the back wall? After the fighting starts I want you to bust in and go here." Naruto said, placing a finger on a small outline. "I'll need you and Issei to take this back stair case to the basement, that is where the ritual is taking place. You two will be the first in the room. Based on current Intel, there is two individuals in that area. Both Fallen. Both Singles."

Issei was stunned, this was a new side of the normally easy-going blond.

Koneko just nodded as she tightened her gloves. One wall? Cake.

"I'll need you two to hold off the Fallen till Kiba and I clear out the lackey's topside. Shouldn't be more than five minutes." Naruto looked at both teens, a certain emotion in his eyes that they couldn't really place.

"It shouldn't be to hard. Koneko is a great fighter, and I have become very good at running away." Issei tried to joke. Mostly to ease his own stressful thoughts.

Naruto humored him with a chuckle, Koneko just gave him a dead stare.

Issei hung his head, _'She really does hate me.'_ before a sigh left his lips.

"What's wrong with him?" A voice spoke, causing Issei to spin on the spot, and take what might pass as a fighting stance.

Kiba stood there, curiousness in his eyes. _'Someone's jumpy.'_

"Good timing Kiba. You're with me, we're gonna play a game of body count." Naruto said with a small grin.

"Sounds easy enough. What's the score right now? Twenty-one to fourteen, in your favor right?" Kiba spoke, with a matching grin.

"Naruto-senpai...what if there are more people?" Koneko spoke up suddenly. It was a fair question.

"Well, that just means I'll have to be quick, doesn't it?" Naruto replied, rubbing the diminutive girls hair once more.

"Alright, head to your areas, We'll kick this off in five." With a nod, the groups seperated, and moved toward the church."

 **~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~**

The initial assault had gone off without a hitch. Kiba and Naruto had finished within minutes, backed up Koneko and Issei, and saved Asia. The two fallen had been routed without a problem, then tied up.

They had done it. It was over.

At least, until they had come back up stairs.

 **~~~~~Flash Back: Approximately 6 Minutes Ago~~~~~~~**

"Not bad at all Koneko-chan, you're really taking my lessons to heart." Naruto spoke as the short girl finished a not on Raynare's wrist. The girl just nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the rope-work, lest Naruto see her blush.

She loved it when he praised her.

Issei was holding on to an unconscious Asia, the girl had fainted during the quick and brutal beat down of the two Fallen.

"Well, this was easier than I thought it would be." Issei spoke before taking a step back, everyone was glaring at him. "Wh-what?"

"Famous last words Issei." Naruto said with a sigh. He couldn't really blame the kid. It _was_ easy. "Let's just get back to the clubroom. I want some ramen."

Koneko shouldered Raynare, as Naruto heaved Kalawarner on to his shoulders. She didn't know why he wanted them alive, but all well.

The small band proceeded up the stairs, making idol small talk. Naruto paused at the top of the stairs, causing everyone to come to a halt.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kiba asked. It wasn't like Naruto to just stop moving like that.

"Something isn't right..." Naruto sat Kalawarner onto the stone steps, before slowly peeking out into the cathedral.

His eyes widened in shock.

The earlier fight hadn't been intense...and he knew Kiba didn't do this...

Why were all the priest stake to the walls?

"Heheheh I can smell ya, you know..." A chilling voice called from a dark corner by the door. "I can taste your sin in the air. Feel your heathen eyes upon my skin..." _'Oh fuck...'_ Naruto slowly slide back behind the door, quite as the grave.

"Kiba, take these two and teleport out of here. Now." Naruto spoke in a hurried, soft tone. He knew that voice.

"What? But why?" Kiba asked, stumbling as Kalawarner was shoved into his arms.

Naruto pulled a knife from his boot, and slammed it up to the base by the door way, it flashed a dull purple, then went back to normal. _'That should hold for a few seconds.'_ He thought to himself.

"Naruto-senpai...what's going on?" Koneko spoke softly as Issei looked on in concern.

"I have done a lot of traveling...you and Kiba know this. I have fought a LOT of people...on the other side of that door is one of those people...and I don't know if I can beat him while protecting all of you..." Naruto took off his vest, a dull thud ringing out in the stair well from it's weight.

"Who said we need protecting? We just beat everyone else here didn't we?" Issei asked in confusion, before shifting Asia's weight.

"This isn't a time to argue!" Naruto rounded on everyone, making them all take a step back in fear.

They had never seen Naruto...like this.

His eyes were wide, pupils dilated from adrenaline pumping into his blood stream, hyping himself up for the fight.

Whoever it was...it was serious.

"...Let me stay with you. I can stay out of the way, Kiba and Koneko can take everyone else back to the club room." Issei spoke, determination on his face. He isn't much of a fighter, but he couldn"t exactly teleport anyone away either.

"I can't have the dis-" Naruto spoke before Kiba cut him off. "He'll have to Naruto...I can only teleport three people at a time...Koneko can only do two...we can't leave the Fallen, and the Nun was the whole reason we came here..." Kiba said grim in his tone.

"...Fuck...I don't want to see you anywhere near the actual fight Issei. You find a place, and you hide. Do you understand?" Naruto said, completely serious in the danger before them.

"Got it. Koneko, take care of Asia okay? I know you don't like me...but she is important to me..." Issei asked the cat girl.

A nod was his only reply.

A flash of red soon followed, leaving Naruto and Issei alone.

Naruto had dropped his boots as well prompting Issei to ask why.

"Their weighted. It helps with speed training, something I am always doing. I can't fight this guy with it on." Was Naruto's clipped response.

"We're in deep...aren't we?" Issei asked, a slight fear creeping into his voice.

"Very...The man outside is known as The Judas Priest..." A large knife smashed through the door. "He knows where we are...Remember, HIDE. Don't help." Naruto speed forward and obliterated the wooden door with a kick, a roar leaving his lips.

 **~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~**

After that, it all just fell to shit. Naruto knew it would be tough. Every time they fought, it was hell on the Fox Yokai. Panama, Sierra Leone, Paris, Leningrad. Every time it left a new scar on our foxy hero, and every time they both walked away.

He was Naruto's anti-thesis. The one man Naruto couldn't fully defeat.

God's Assassin, Saint Guillotine, The Angel's Dust. So many names for one, horrifically powerful human.

Alexander Anderson.

A tall man, silver of hair, blue eyes, lean and imposing. Round glassed, and a scar crossed from under his left eye to the back of his square jaw. He wore a dull gray over coat, accented with muted purple lines. Two white gloves, and a matching set of white pants and button up shirt. A silver cross hung from his neck, and madness shined from his eyes.

He was every bit as dangerous as any monster, and the Vatican's own personal attack dog.

Naruto didn't fear anyone. He had spit in deaths face more then once, but this man...this _being_...filled him with worry.

Alexander had found Issei early in the fight, and turned his blade on the boy. Naruto had jumped to Issei's aid, costing him and arm, and probably BOTH of their lives.

Naruto sat, propped up against a pew, clinching his teeth and trying to stand, though blood loss was working against him. Alexander's demented laughs haunted his every move, as the crazy Preist lay waste to Issei with his hands.

He wasn't even giving the boy the joy of a quick death, his signature bayonet laying on the ground forgotten.

"Ahahaha is this all you heathens have? The blond one I can understand, I cut off his fucking arm! But you? This is pathetic! Ahahaha." Alexander boasted as he rained blows down upon Issei. The man was forced to jump back as Naruto launched a kick at him, separating him from Issei, blood in a line following his path to the two.

"What are you doing here Anderson? This will mean war for the Church!" Naruto shouted, a combat knife in his leading left hand, south-paw wasn't his forte...but being one handed...

"Oh I'm just doing my job. Killing Monsters, and werewolves, and vampires. That little shit behind you is a devil, isn't he! And you...I remember you! The Bloody Fox! I still have scar's from our last bout! Ahahaha how is the arm...oh wait! Hahahah!" Naruto just tightened the grip on his knife, never taking his eyes off Alexander.

Naruto had to buy time. He could fix his arm, make it a fairer fight, but he need time to shape his chakra and use it to boost his healing powers...but protecting Issei and fighting Alexander at the same time...

 _'This has to be the largest cluster fuck I've ever been in...'_ Naruto grit his teeth as two bayonet's appeared from Alexander's sleeves. _'Well...maybe not...that one day in Mexico...'_ A grim smile worked it's way onto Naruto's face.

He had this. He thrived under pressure.

Maybe.

"I'm going to kill you this time Boy. You and the devil. I'm glad that little Fallen was right. You missed something that day in the warehouse distract. A watcher. You Yokai are suppose to be better than that hehehe." Alexander spoke, soft steps and Issei's labored breathing the only other sounds in the church.

"What other Fallen? There were only three!" Naruto shouted. Keep him talking! The bleeding had stopped just keep him talking.

"Millsomething or other. I didn't really care." Alexander stopped five feet from Naruto, well inside fighting distance. "She came to the church seeking help when you nabbed her partner."

"And out of the goodness in your heart, you came along, is that right?" Naruto cast his eyes around quickly, taking the lay of the room in. He'd have to fight.

"Something like that hahaha." Alexander was so relaxed. Like there wasn't about to be a life and death struggle in this building.

"So where is she then? Wouldn't she have come with you to exact revenge?" Naruto was waiting for the second shoe to drop. This must have been it. Alexander had back up. Even if he killed Alexander, however unlikely...the Fallen would show up and finish it.

"I killed her."

A beat. A whole moment of stunned silence.

"...what?" Naruto asked, his tone full of disbelief, his hand slacked on it's grip.

Something Alexander capitalized on.

A step, a flash of steel, and the knife went flying. Naruto ducked back, swearing at letting his guard down. He struck out with a kick, launching Alexander back into a wall. Hard. Smoke obscured his view.

Thank good for quick reflexes.

"Oh that smarts hahah, wasn't ready for you to be so fast lad." Alexander spoke as he pulled himself from the wall. A bayonet came at Naruto like lightning. _'Fuck!'_ He ducked under the shining blade, before rolling out from under Alexander's follow up downward strike.

Naruto came to his feet and leaned left, the single bayonet still in Alexander's hand cutting nothing but air. Naruto retaliated with a straight to Alexander's jaw, rocking the man back. He payed for his punch in blood, as Alexander fell back, his quickly swiped his blade along Naruto's left arm, drawing a thin line into his flesh from his elbow to his wrist.

Naruto spun away, putting more distance between him and the mad priest. He felt something touch his boot, and hazarding a glance, it was his knife! _'Think god for small miracles'_

He dropped down as Alexander came forward with a slash, attempting to take Naruto's head off. Naruto wrapped his hand around his combat knife and rolled forward, out of Alexander's reach, before turning on the spot and retaking his stance.

At least he had a weapon now.

 _'Wait...weapon!'_ Naruto looked at the walls and pillars around them, a plan forming in his mind. _'That's it!'_

"Ragh!" came Alexander, his duel Bayonet's back on display, a cross slash aimed at Naruto, begging for the Yokai's blood. Naruto jumped over the slash, then as he came down, kicked Alexander in the back, causing the man to stumble a few feet forward. Alexander never saw the follow up kick that clashed with his face, causing him to soar into a weak pillar off to the side. Stone rained down upon the man.

 _'Come on, come on!'_ Naruto took the precious few seconds to boost his healing factor, the wound on his left arm healing quickly as his right arm slowly, painfully slowly, showed signs of healing.

He should have payed more attention.

"Ha!" Was Naruto's only warning, before a bayonet settled into his stomach, as Naruto spit up a mouth full of blood. _'..f-fuck.'_ Naruto dropped to his knees, his knife clattered to the floor. His left hand grabbed the large knife's handle. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed as the handle burned into his hand.

"Fuck! Enchanted!?" Naruto shouted as he fell back against a fallen section of wall.

"That's right Laddy! no one can handle these blades but Me!" Alexander laughed as he stood from the rubble. Blood was trailing down his face, his glasses smashed to hell. "That was a _mean_ kick lad! I haven't seen my own blood in so long! This is great!" The Mad Priest carried on.

 _'Dammit...'_ Naruto thought with clinched teeht, with this bayonet in him...

"It was a good effort Lad, but it's game over for you. I know how you Yokai work, you use the same kind of magic as those devils, right? As long as my knife is in you, you'll just die slowly! Ahahahah!" Alexander gloated, a smug grin on his face.

Naruto keep his face as grim stone, though inwardly he was relieved. _'Good...He doesn't know about chakra...I still have some options!'_ He grabbed at the blade, biting back pain as it seared his flesh once more. _'Come on, slowly, just pull it ou-'_ a foot caught Naruto unaware, breaking his concentration as well as his skin.

Blood poured into his right eye.

"Easy there Laddy...We aren't done yet. I still wanna have some fun here!" Alexander raised his foot once more, before dropping it on Naruto's out-strecthed left, right on the knee.

A sickening crack echoed through out the church. Naruto roared in pain.

"Yes that's it! Scream you filthy heatehen! Cry out for God's mercy, you'll certainly get none from me! Ahahaha" Alexander ground his boot down on Naruto's broken kneecap.

 _'Well...at least...he's focused on me.'_ Naruto didn't dare look to Issei's last position. If he held out, maybe someone would get the poor kid out in time. _'Heh...yeah. And pigs will fly.'_ Naruto took breathes in loud gasps. It all hurt so much.

"Tell me Laddy!" A fist landed on Naruto's temple, knocking the Yokai to his side, before a gloved hand yanked him up by his hair, only for a boot to contact his jaw and drop him to the floor once more. "Do you really thing I'm stupid?" Naruto looked at Alexander in confusion, _'What?'_ He thought through the haze of pain.

A hand rocked the bridge of Naruto's nose, causing a fountain of blood to spill forth. "Pwah...Wh-what are...you..talking about?" Naruto asked, his face resting on the floor, the knife still deep inside him and pain just everywhere.

A foot dropped on his ankle and shattered it like precious glass. "AhH!" Naruto screamed. "Did you think I'd forgotten about your little devil friend?" Alexander spoke.

Naruto felt ice drop into his stomach, a cold chill crawling up his spin. "Wait! No he does-!" Naruto had set up and attempted to plea for Issei's life, only for a size twelve boot sole to meet his lips. Naruto's head bounced off the stone behind him. "Fuh!"

"I think I'll kill him first hahah!" Alexander looked down at his handy work. The Blond wasn't going any where. Might as well off the other one.

"Don't go anywhere hahah!" Alexander turned, bayonet in hand, and slowly walked to Issei's fallen form. The boy was still unconscious, the earlier beating taking far more than it's toll.

Naruto watched in rage and fear, he couldn't let this happen! It had nothing to do with Issei dammit! "Get back...gah!...Here you coward! Come on! Why are you running!" Naruto shouted, desperately trying to get Alexander to turn around.

The Priest kept walking, a slight skip in his step. He towered over Issei like a skyscraper. A laugh shaking the man's shoulders. "How should I do it blondie! The heart? Cut off his bloody head? Ahaha Which one!?" Alexander raised his bayonet, ready to strike the brunette down for good.

"Don't you fucking dare you Vatican dog! I'll rip you to pieces if you touch him one more time!" Naruto screamed in rage. His left hand pulled at the bayonet in his stomach, searing his hand, coating his clothes in blood, and ever so slowly, pulling it out.

Alexander looked back at Naruto, a dark happiness in his eyes at watching the teen struggle. "Come on Blondie...whose gonna stop me?"

"I will." A voice spoke from the entrance of the church. Both fighters turned and looked in shock.

A boot caught Alexander in the face before he could see who had said anything. His bayonet crashed to the floor, and his body rolled to a stop a dozen feet away. Alexander looked up from where he had been tossed.

It was that fucking clone of his! "How the blood soaked Protestant hell do you do that!?" Alexander shouted, anger filling him.

"Fuck you that's how." The clone spoke back, its features set in stone.

"Get Issei out of here!" Naruto shouted to his doppelganger. If it was back, then help would be here soon anyway! Issei needed to get out of here now!

"On it Boss." The clone reached down, never taking his eyes off Alexander, before it and Issei disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto sighed as he watched his clone vanish. He really needed to start training more in the **Flash Step** as he liked to call it. Find away to take more people and not have to use those markers. He leaned back onto the stone behind him. He could relax for now at l-

A fist caught him unaware once more. "Oh you think you're so fucking clever don't cha, you bloody heathen! Now that your buddy is gone I'll just go! Oh no! I'm going to fucking kill you, you little blond bastard!" Naruto looked up as Alexander raised his knife, "Ragh!" He shouted as the blade came down.

Crimson splashed across the floor.

And Naruto's face and raised arm.

Shock was written on both fighters face's.

Koneko gasped in pain, a hollow shout failing to get past the bayonet that had passed through her skin, muscles, and bone like butter. It had almost split her in twine. The strike had sailed from her right shoulder, to her stomach, the tip of the blade inches from Naruto's face.

Alexander fell back in shock, releasing the blade, still embedded deep inside the Cat girl.

Koneko landed onto of Naruto, who was already doing his level best to support her against his chest with one arm. "Koneko! Come on hold on!" Naruto shouted, he ignored the pain of the bayonet still lodged in his stomach going even deeper from the small girls weight. "Keep your eyes open! Do you hear me! Koneko!"

Her breathe was ragged, and blood spilled forth like rain from a cloud. Naruto knew he was crying. "Come on Koneko!" He propped her up with his left arm, holding her close. "Shhh, shhhh. It's okay, it's okay. Stay calm. I got you. Just...Just breathe okay. Just breathe." Naruto felt his voice crack. His eyes burn.

 _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I do! What do I DO!'_ Naruto thought in a panic, even if he knew a way to heal her, he didn't have a free hand!

Naruto looked at Koneko's torn form a sob breaking his lips. "Come on, just breathe Koneko. My clone will be back any second. Just...Just Breathe!"

Koneko just stared at him, short gasps parting her lips. She knew she was going to die. It didn't matter though. Naruto-senpai would live.

"...Naruto..." Her voice was pitifully soft. Like a whisper on the wind. "Don't talk Koneko, you gotta just stay focused on me okay. Just keep breathing. We'll talk when we get back to the clubroom! Just breathe!" Naruto interjected. She needed to save her strength dammit!

"...Naruto..." She tried again, her breathe coming slower, "Stop talking! You're gonna be fine dammit! Just breathe!" Naruto shouted holding Koneko tighter, closing his eyes, trying to think of anything he could do. Where the fuck was his clone!

Naruto felt a hand on his cheek, he looked down at the white haired girl. Koneko looked him in the eye, before using what little strength she had to plant a kiss on his lips. He looked at her to stunned to return the gesture.

"...I'm sorry." Koneko said a small smile on her face, before falling limp in his arms, her breathing caming to a halt.

"Koneko..." He shook her softly.

"Come on Koneko-chan...this isn't funny..." Naruto shook her again.

"Koneko! Answer me! Koneko!" He shook her more vigorously, trying to get any response.

"Koneko!" "She's dead you fucking heathen." Alexander shouted over him. Standing once more above the two. "And you'll soon join her."

Naruto looked up at the Priest, rage pouring from his core. This fuck. This sick, twisted Catholic dog! He took Koneko! He'll fucking burn!

Alexander looked down at the couple at his feet in disgust, it was time to end this. He went to reach for the bayonet handle sticking out of the girl.

That's when he felt it. Like an unholy god come to find sacrifice. Like the ocean was just sat upon his back. Alexander hit his knees, a gasp leaving his lips. What was this?! What was this pressure?! He looked Naruto in the eyes.

Those eyes...those unholy eyes.

"What...what are you?" Alexander spoke, his voice shaking. All he can see is the blood red color, the strange cross shaped pupils.

There is a flash of gold, then the world turned white.

 **. Line Break .**

"Ah. I was wondering when you would get here." Naruto started, leaping from his seated position. He glanced around wildly.

It was that room. That strange man.

"Where...where am I? What happened! Where is Koneko!" Naruto pointed at the man, rage filling his words.

"Easy Naruto, Easy. All will be answered. Just calm down." The man spoke softly, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Fuck calm down! WHERE IS KONEKO!" Naruto roared.

"Dead." The tone was hard. No nonsense, and it took all the fire from Naruto in a moment.

"What...?" Naruto asked brokenly. She...she was...

"Sigh...We have much to talk about and not much time. Sit. I'll explain what I can." The man said, gesturing to the chair behind Naruto.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know, late updates, I suck. Anyway, few things to explain. A. Yes, that was a Hellsing nod, something I might do again, simply because it would fit well into the story line. The side story I have in the works will have ALOT of that. B. No I didn't make the church fight against the fallen into a big thing. Simply because Naruto can curb stomp the low level Fallen. It would be stupid. C. That was my first attempt at a real fight scene so give me some notes. Or point me to someone that can do a much better job. Seriously, I suck at fight scenes. I rewrote that 8 times. D. Everyone made it out but Koneko and Naruto, you'll see why next chapter. Till then!**

 **Dark-Star Out!**


	10. REWRITE

**_NOT A CHAPTER!_**

So as you vuys can clearly see, this isn't a chapter, its a PSA. I need to redo this story. I was working on chapter 10, and I realized I had fucked up. Bad. I made a mistake in the story line and I can't tie in several major plot devices I wanted to. As of right now, we're on hold here. However the rewrite should have the first chapter uploaded by tomorrow morning, same name, same characters, same intent, though I will be pulling away from Canon more. So be ready for that. I'll also explain some of the things from the early chapters people questioned, like Naruto making the Bijuu bodies with the **Creation Of All Things**.

DarkStar Out


End file.
